véritable amour
by carpediemlfr
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, les griffondors vont dans une boite de nuit gay.Que vont faire Ron et Harry lorsque Séverus et Draco les abordent sur la piste de danse.
1. ch1

La guerre était finie, Harry avait tué Voldemort et passait ses vacances scolaires chez Ron

La guerre était finie, Harry avait tué Voldemort et passait ses vacances scolaires chez Ron. Les deux amis jouaient aux échecs lorsqu'Hedwige arriva.

_" Salut les gars, Seamus, Dean et moi avons prévu de vous emmener dans une boite branchée pour ton anniversaire, alors soyez sur votre 31. On viendra vous chercher vers 23 heures." Neville_

Ron :" Tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller? "

Harry : "Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'il nous emmène dans une boite moldue, je n'ai pas tellement envie que tout le monde me reconnaisse. "

Ron : "C'est ça la célébrité, tu n'y peux rien mais je pense qu'on ira dans une boite moldue. "

23H00. Les deux ados sont tous les deux à tomber. Harry porte une chemise de soie verte entrouverte qui fait ressortir ses yeux de jade et un jean noir moulant. Ron, lui avait opté pour un tee-shirt rouge qui laissait apparaître ses abdos et ses pectoraux musclés et un pantalon en lin de couleur blanche.

Leurs trois amis arrivèrent chez les Weasley, saluèrent leurs deux camarades et souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry.

Harry inquiet : "On va dans une boite moldue?"

Dean : "Non pas ce soir, on va dans une boite de sorciers gays."

Harry : "Tout le monde va me reconnaître."

Neuville: "On y a pensé, tu n'as qu'à changer de voix et d'apparence comme ça tu pourras faire des folies ce soir.»

Harry : "Je sens que je vais passer une très bonne soirée, je vais pouvoir me lâcher, merci les potes."

Ron : " Merci les potes! Tu plaisantes, qu'est- ce que je vais faire, je vous rappelle que contrairement à vous je suis hétéro."

Tous pouffèrent de rire sauf le principal concerné.

Harry, "Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'ai déjà vu mater Olivier Dubois sous la douche dans les vestiaires de quidditch et puis si ça se trouve tu rencontreras l'homme de tes rêves là- bas.»

Ron devint écarlate: "Je ne suis pas gay." Hurla t il.

Neville, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, compatissant:" Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à accepter mon homosexualité au début."

Ron, désespéré :" Je n'aime pas les hommes et puis si quelqu'un que je connais me voit là bas et le dit à ma mère, ce sera ma fin.»

Seamus: "tu n'as qu'à changer d'apparence et de voix comme Harry."

Ron:" Je crois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix."

Harry, tournant Ron vers lui : " Allez Ron, on va s'éclater, attends je vais te relooker ". En quelques tours de baguette magique, il le fit châtain aux yeux verts, enleva ses taches de rousseur et lui changea sa voix.

Dean, se rapprochant dangereusement de Ron :" Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas gay ", essayant de lui voler un baiser.

Ron hurlant :"DEAAANNNNNNNN, ça ne va pas!"

Neville :"Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy Ron, et ta nouvelle voix te va à ravir."

Ron:" Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Je sens que je ne vais pas survivre ce soir".

Harry:" Tu as raison Ron, tous les mecs vont se jeter sur toi ", lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ron:" Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, tu devrais changer d'apparence au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il lança un sort de camouflage sur sa cicatrice, puis se fit châtain clair aux yeux bleus marine, et changea de voix.

Harry, se pavanant devant ses amis :" Alors comment me trouvez-vous ?"

Seamus, Dean et Neville sifflèrent en même temps.

Ron :" Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir y aller?"

Harry :" Plutôt deux fois qu'une, allez on y va."

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la boite de nuit. Devant l'entrée, Dean avec un grand sourire aux lèvres: "Ce soir, les gars tout est permis, il n'y a pas d'interdits."

Ron : "Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, je le savais."

Harry prenant le bras de son meilleur ami : "Allez ne déprime pas, on va pouvoir faire tout ce que l'on veut ce soir sans que personne nous reconnaisse."

Tous rentrèrent dans la discothèque. La grande salle illuminait des hommes qui se déhanchaient, plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Dean: "allez les mecs, on va se commander quelque chose au bar."

Seamus: «cinq bières au beurre SVP".

Les cinq ados commencèrent à boire lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta sur deux hommes qui étaient en train de danser.

Dean :" Alors Harry on repère sa proie."

Harry :" Dites- moi que je rêve, c'est Draco Malfoy qui danse comme un dieu avec Rogue."

Ron: "Mais qu'est- ce qu'ils foutent ici ".

Neville: "Ce sont des habitués, ils viennent souvent avec des amis."

Harry, regardant Neville choqué : "Ils sont gays."

Dean :"Ben oui, tu ne le savais pas. Pourtant Draco sort avec beaucoup de mecs à Poudlard et ne s'en cache pas."

Ron, commençant déjà sa deuxième bière au beurre : "Et moi qui pensais que cette soirée ne pouvait pas empirer. Et maintenant, tu vas nous annoncer que Draco sort avec son parrain."

Seamus: «Non, Rogue considère Draco comme son fils."

Harry :"Tu en es sûr" fit-il intéressé.

Seamus: "Sûr, je sors avec l'un de leurs amis. Rogue l'a soutenu lorsque Lucius l'a renié. Ca ne lui a pas tellement plu d'apprendre que son fils unique était gay et qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort."

Harry :"Ca a dû être dur pour lui.

Dean :" Tu devrais aller le draguer, il ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Ron:" Tu te sens bien Dean, Harry avec Malfoy et puis quoi encore. Entamant sa troisième bière.

Harry :"Je vais essayer."

Ron:"T'es pas sérieux " s'étranglant avec sa bière.

Harry : « Bien sûr que oui. »

Dean :"Alors fonce". Il prit Neville par la main: "tu viens danser ? " Son ami le suivit. Avant de partir sur la piste de danse :" au cas où on ne se revoit plus pendant la soirée, on se retrouve à la sortie vers 3 heures du matin. Bonne chance Harry."

Harry ne savait pas comment aborder Draco, est- ce qu'il allait lui plaire avec sa nouvelle apparence ?

Le compagnon de Seamus alla le chercher pour aller danser.

Ron commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami déshabillant du regard Draco.

Ron:" Dis Harry tu ne vas pas me laisser seul pour Malfoy."

Harry: "Bien sûr que non " un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, "enfin pas tout de suite, » puis prit son ami par la main : « viens danser."

Ron: «Harry je te rappelle que je ne sais pas danser."

Harry: «Et alors tu apprendras sur la piste, c'est mieux que de te saouler.»

Ron:"Nooonnn!" Harry ignora totalement la plainte de son ami et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Contrairement à Ron, Harry savait très bien danser, les hommes près de lui le dévoraient du regard. Il s'en était rendu compte mais la seule personne qui l'intéressait, était le prince de serpentard.

Ron avait du mal à suivre Harry d'autant plus que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

Au même moment, Draco voyait plusieurs hommes qui regardaient un beau jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus marine qui dansait avec un empoté. Draco déterminé, se dit que cet homme était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Rogue: «Alors Draco, tu as un homme en vue."

Draco:"Oh que oui et je sens que je vais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie."

Rogue: "Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?"

Draco lui montra l'objet de son désir: "il faut que je me débarrasse de son idiot de copain."

Rogue: " Je le trouve plutôt mignon avec son coté maladroit, on dirait un petit chat égaré."

Draco:"Dans ce cas, je l'invite et tu t'occupes de son amant."

Rogue: "Avec plaisir."

Ron:"J'en ai assez Harry, laisse- moi retourner au bar me saouler, j'en ai marre de me ridiculiser."

Harry:" Mais non, tu commences à bien..." il fut interrompu. Un beau blondinet venait de lui déposer un baiser papillon dans le cou. Harry se retourna.

Draco:" Tu veux danser?" La raison d'Harry lui disait, pense à Ron mais son corps le contraire.

Harry: "Je ne peux pas laisser Ro...Rupert.» Harry eut juste le temps de se reprendre et de donner un faux prénom, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

Draco: "Ne t'en fais pas, Severus va lui donner des cours de danse. Il s'occupera bien de lui."

Rogue prit Ron dans ses bras: "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un bon prof. Tu peux partir avec Draco."

Le cœur de Ron rata un battement, il se faisait draguer par son prof, le si terrifiant maître de potion. Harry regarda Ron effaré le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner quand soudain.

Draco pris la main d'Harry et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la piste de danse. Ron resta la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son cerveau avait comme un bug, cela était dû à l'alcool mais aussi au fait que son meilleur ami le héro du monde sorcier, le courageux Harry Potter venait de l'abandonner lâchement. Au même moment, Harry pensait qu'il devait profiter à fond de sa nuit car demain il serait mort, Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé seul avec SEVERUS ROGUE.

Ron ne bougeait plus :'comment il a pu me faire ça." oubliant que Rogue le serrait contre lui. Il s'en ressouvint que trop tard. Le ténébreux l'embrassait. Les jambes de Ron ne le supportaient plus, heureusement que son prof "préféré" le serrait fermement dans ses bras. Ron réussit d'un effort surhumain à s'éloigner de Rogue.

Ron bafouillant:" Je ne suis pas..." deux lèvres recommençaient à l'embrasser. Ron ne put retenir un gémissement, Severus resserra son étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils durent interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur respiration, Ron tomba littéralement dans les bras de Rogue.

Rogue murmura à son oreille :" J'aime ton odeur, tes lèvres, ". Severus donna un baiser dans le cou de Ron qui était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ron était comme paralysé.

Severus passa son bras autour du cou de Ron et l'autre sur sa taille, un peu inquiet : Ron ne bougeait plus, il semblait désemparé.

Severus:"ça ne va pas, tu as l'air perdu c'est parce que ton amant est parti avec Draco".

Ron avait du mal à penser, il n'avait jamais vu son prof sans son masque, il le trouvait si différent, même charmant. « Ron reviens sur terre » se dit- il tu n'es pas gay, « tu n'aimes pas les hommes, qu'est- ce qu'il embrasse bien, non je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Rogue. »

Ron: "Non..., ce n'est pas mon..., je n'aime pas les..., c'est mon meilleur ami." Arriva- t- il à articuler.

Rogue inquiet: "Alors, qu'est- ce qu'il se passe. Tu me trouves peut- être trop vieux, ».

Ron n'en revenait pas, son prof si froid, si sûr de lui d'habitude était là à s'inquiéter.

Ron: "En fait, je suis venu avec des amis pour son anniversaire, je voulais lui faire plaisir, "parlant en regardant ses pieds, "mais je ne voulais pas venir", puis prit son courage à deux mains et dit tout en rougissant: "en fait je ne voulais pas venir car je ne suis pas gay, je suis hétéro."

Rogue dit doucement: " tu as apprécié notre baiser pourtant."

Ron ne préférait rien répondre, il savait très bien que son prof avait raison.

Rogue voyant la détresse sur le visage de Ron lui dit: "Je ne t'embrasserai plus mon petit chaton apeuré, mais ma proposition tient toujours, je peux te donner quelques cours de danse."

Ron : "Merci mais je pense que je vais retourner m'asseoir au bar".

Rogue: "Comme tu veux mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de passer ta soirée à boire, des hommes pourraient en profiter. Regarde comment on te dévore des yeux. » C'est vrai que sa nouvelle apparence le rendait terriblement sexy.

Ron tourna la tête et vit des hommes qui le déshabillaient du regard et qui jalousaient le maître de potion. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Rogue, personne ne l'inviterait à danser. En effet, tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux de mettre en colère l'ancien mangemort. Enfin, Ron s'avoua qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras et qu'il ne voulait pas les quitter.

Ron sans le regarder: " je préfère rester avec vous." Tout en se lovant contre son professeur.

Rogue : "Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Sev".

Au même moment, Draco dansait avec Harry.


	2. ch2

Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J

Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling

Au même moment, du coté d'Harry.  
Draco entraîna Harry à l'autre de bout de la piste de danse.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Draco l'avait remarqué et lui avait sauté dessus sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Qu'est- ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Au début de la soirée, il avait envie de séduire le beau serpentard mais là il n'en n'avait plus le courage.

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête:  
« - dois- je lui dire que je suis Harry ? Si je fais ça il va me jeter un Expelliarmus et je risque de passer le reste de mes vacances à Ste Mangouste. »

« - est- ce qu'il veut danser avec moi juste pour une danse ou pour toute la soirée ? Qu'est- ce que je vais faire s'il me demande de venir chez lui pour y passer la nuit ?

Ca ne fait que deux mois que je sais que je suis gay, je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience. Je ne suis jamais allé bien loin avec les hommes avec qui je sortais et puis jamais je n'aurais pensé que Draco l'était également. Selon Dean, Draco est un vrai Don Juan à Poudlard et dire que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, faut dire que je ne pensais qu'à Voldemort à cette époque. »

Harry revint sur terre lorsque Draco le prit par la taille pour danser. Il voulait le connaître, il en avait tellement rêvé, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de se rapprocher de son « ennemi juré ». Il décida quand même de lui dire la vérité.

Draco commença à le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry recula d'un pas : « Je suis …je suis…, il perdit tout son courage et sa bonne résolution : je m'appelle Daniel. » Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela surtout que Draco l'avait beaucoup aidé durant la guerre, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser danser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres : « enchanté »puis blottit Harry contre lui. Ce dernier frémit ; il était dans ses bras, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'il fantasmait sur le beau blond, mais il avait fini par se convaincre que jamais sa Némésis ne voudrait un jour de lui, même si ce denier avait choisi son camp.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fui durant la guerre. Il ne pouvait plus rester en sa présence, cela le rendait encore plus malheureux.

Harry se noyait donc dans le regard de son partenaire de danse. Draco avait les yeux d'un bleu gris intense, on aurait dit la couleur de l'eau après la tempête.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent ainsi avant qu'Harry revienne à la surface.

Harry : « Oh non, j'ai laissé Ro…Rupert seul avec … avec...Oh je suis mort… » Dit- il affolé.

Draco, surprit : « Ne me dis pas que tu préférais danser avec cet empoté, il est peut- être mignon mais il ne vaut pas un Malfoy : je suis tellement plus : plus élégant, plus sexy et en plus je danse comme un dieu.

Harry se dit qu'il ne changerait jamais après tout, c'était un Malfoy : arrogant, fier, orgueilleux, rusé, intelligent, beau, sensuel, sexy … là tu t'égares Harry.

Draco : « Ne t'en fais pas, Severus va bien prendre soin de lui. »

Harry : « ho non surtout pas, il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche de lui, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça !»

Draco jaloux et vexé : « Tu préfères la compagnie de cet imbécile à la mienne. »

Harry : « Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis venu avec lui et des amis pour mon anniversaire. On l'a supplié de venir, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui, il n'est pas … pas gay. Il a fait un effort pour me faire plaisir et moi je le laisse dans les bras de… de ... je suis mort ! »

Draco rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : « Joyeux anniversaire » dit- il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry arrêta de penser, il voulait juste rester dans ses bras pour … toujours.

Draco arrêtant le baiser : « tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ton ami. »

Harry complètement embrumé par son baiser : « pour qui ? »

Draco fit un sourire victorieux, un baiser d'un Malfoy faisait perdre la tête à quiconque avait la chance de le recevoir. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le front d'Harry : « Je disais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ton ami, Séverus s'occupe bien de lui ». Il tourna la tête d'Harry dans leur direction.

Harry n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux, le maître de potion embrassait langoureusement son meilleur ami. Le pire cauchemar de Ron devenait réalité et ça à cause de lui.

Harry : « Merlin, il ne va jamais s'en remettre, je suis en train de vivre mes dernières heures : notre amitié ne va pas me sauver. » Harry en était convaincu.

Draco amusé : « tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas gay ? Je crois bien que Sev l'a converti et qu'il va lui faire découvrir les joies des passions viriles. »

Harry : « ho non surtout pas ! »

Draco : « Ne dramatise pas, Sev n'essaiera pas d'aller plus loin s'il sait que son compagnon n'est pas prêt et puis je crois qu'il a l'air d'apprécier. »

Harry arrêta de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit Ron se serrer de lui-même dans les bras de Rogue.

Draco : « Tu vois, maintenant, tu peux arrêter de le surveiller et te préoccuper seulement de nous. Je peux te faire graver cette nuit pour le restant de ta vie et peut-être en suivra d'autres. »

Draco enveloppa Harry dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il aimait le contact de leurs deux corps, il avait envie de lui, mais Draco ne savait pas qui il était.  
Draco perçut le doute dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il se contenta de poser la tête d'Harry sur son épaule et glissa un sensuel baiser dans son cou. Harry se laissa cajoler.

Toutes les peines d'Harry, ses mauvais traitements chez les Dursley, les horreurs de la guerre disparurent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Il n'y avait plus que Draco dans son esprit et dans son cœur, plus rien d'autre n'existait.  
A ce moment la, Harry s'aperçut que toutes leurs altercations à Poudlard étaient devenues sa drogue. Ces derniers mois avaient été assez durs à vivre, des événements plus terrifiants les uns que les autres s'étaient déroulés successivement, laissant Harry encore plus bouleversé.

Il voulait lui appartenir même si demain il ne devait plus rien signifier pour lui, même s'il devait en souffrir toute sa vie au moins il aurait été aimé par son seul amour.  
Si Draco le voulait, il lui donnerait son corps, son cœur, sa vie, son âme, tout son être lui était destiné.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit timidement au creux de l'oreille de Draco : »Si tu veux toujours, on peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

Draco l'embrassa tendrement : « on peut aller chez moi. »

Harry fit un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Draco comme pour acquiescer.

Draco commença à avancer lorsqu' Harry le retint du bras.

Harry : « il faut que tu saches que… en fait je n'ai jamais, je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Draco lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Harry se jeta comme un fauve sur son futur amant et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Draco : « je vais essayer de rassasier mon petit lionceau affamé. »

Harry recommença à l'embrasser.

Draco et Harry arrivèrent devant Ron et Séverus.

Draco : « Sev, je m'en vais, à demain. »

Séverus : « très bien, rentrez bien » fit- il avec un sourire qui sous- entendait « passez une bonne nuit. »

Ron prit Harry par le bras, s'éloignant un peu des serpentards : « on revient tout de suite. »

Ron : « Tu ne vas pas partir avec lui et me laisser encore seul. Dean et Neville risquent de passer leur nuit ensemble et partir plus tôt que prévu. Quant à Seamus il s'est volatilisé avec son petit ami. Il ne reste plus que le pauvre Ron. C'est vous qui vouliez venir danser, pas moi et vous me laissez seul avec Sev. »

Harry : « tu l'appelles déjà Sev, c'est un bon début… »

Ron : « mais qu'est- ce que je vais faire avec lui, et quelle excuse je vais inventer pour partir. »

Harry : « profite du moment présent et danse avec lui toute la nuit. »

Ron : « c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis … et s'il veut aller plus loin… je vais lui dire quoi. »

Harry : « Draco m'a dit qu'il ne te forcerait pas à aller plus loin si tu n'es pas prêt. »  
Harry dans un divin sourire : « au fait comment embrasse notre cher professeur de potion ? »

Ron : « Harry ! » Donnant une petite claque sur la tête de son ami, mort de rire.

Au même moment du coté Severus et Draco :

Draco : « Alors Sev, comment ça se passe avec ton petit chaton ? «

Séverus : « Très bien pour l'instant, apparemment je lui plais. »

Draco : « Ne va trop vite, tu es le premier homme avec qui il sort. »

Séverus : « Je sais, je vais faire attention je n'ai pas envie de le faire fuir, il est très attendrissant.»

Draco : « Il doit être exceptionnel pour qu'il t'ait délivré de ton éternel masque, mon parrain serait- il tombé amoureux de ce bel inconnu. »

Séverus, évitant de répondre à cette question : « Si tu me parlais plutôt de toi et de son ami. »

Séverus : « Il n'a pas résisté longtemps. »

Draco : « Qui le peut en face d'un Malfoy. »

Séverus : « Et alors, comment est- il ? »

Draco : « Il est très doux, tendre, il pourrait damner un saint avec ses baisers, je l'aime beaucoup à vrai dire, je me sens bien avec lui. »

Séverus : « mon filleul aurait-il eu un coup de foudre ? »

Draco lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil complice avant de prendre Harry par la main : « Bonne soirée ».

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Draco avait pris la main d'Harry et l'emmena de nouveau loin de son meilleur ami.

Ron voulut rattraper Harry mais celui-ci était déjà loin.

Ron en état de rage : « Draco, je vais te tue…. » Il fut interrompu par un baiser passionné d'un beau ténébreux.


	3. ch3

Séverus embrassa Ron

Séverus embrassa Ron.

Ron dans sa tête: "Ça y est je suis foutu. Comment je vais faire pour qu'il me laisse partir ?" "Oh Merlin, qu'est- ce qu'il embrasse bien! Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça un jour de Rogue. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il était gay et qu'il pouvait être aussi doux et tendre."

Son masque était dévoilé, il avait découvert le vrai Séverus Rogue et cette nouvelle vision de cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Séverus ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait cette étrange sensation de bien- être ; sa longue mélancolie s'évanouissait dans les bras de ce bel inconnu. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Séverus arrêta le baiser mais Ron n'y étant pas préparé, caressa les lèvres de son professeur avec sa langue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon avait repris son souffle, Ron rouge de honte recula, gêné d'avoir voulu goûter à la douce saveur de la bouche de son Séverus.

Séverus déposa un baiser sur sa joue rosée puis de sa main gauche pris celle de Ron pour la porter contre son cœur. Puis son autre main se faufila dans la chevelure de son bien aimé et ils commencèrent à danser.

Ron frémissait de tout son être. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion. Il avait déjà embrassé plusieurs filles à Poudlard mais rien n'était comparable à cette sensation de bien être et de plaisir.

Ron regarda Séverus plein d'affection et de perplexité: " ça ne vous...te dérange pas de passer la soirée avec moi, tu ne préférais pas faire de nouvelles rencontres, enfin avec des hommes plus expérimentés qui voudraient...aller...passer la nuit...avec toi."

Séverus : "En fait je suis venu ici pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit mais lorsque je t'ai vu je me suis rendu compte que j'étais las de ces éphémères relations. Je me languis de te connaître" Dit- il tout en caressant son visage.

Ron : "Pourquoi...parce que tu me trouves séduisant? " Ron pensait que si Rogue s'intéressait à lui, c'était dû à sa nouvelle apparence.

Séverus : "En fait, les châtains aux yeux verts ne m'attirent pas spécialement, ils me font penser à l'un de mes élèves qui m'insupporte à Poudlard. Cependant, ta gentillesse, ta timidité et ta sensualité m'ont désarmé."

Ron : "qu'est- ce que tu cherches ... qu'est- ce que tu attends de moi..De nous"?

Séverus:" Tout dépendra de ce que tu éprouves pour moi. Je sais que tu ne me connais que depuis quelques heures et que tu ne sais probablement pas ce que tu souhaites."

Ron : "qu'est- ce que tu ressens pour moi". Baissant la tête, pourquoi avait- il tant besoin de savoir si Rogue avait des sentiments pour lui ; même s'ils se connaissaient à peine. Après tout si l'expression coup de foudre existait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Severus lui répondit en glissant quelques mots au creux de son oreille. Les mots tant attendus mais qui impliquaient tellement de choses.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Ron, c'en était trop, il avait eu trop d'émotions ce soir et cette dernière phrase l'avait achevé, son cœur était noyé par tant de sentiments.

Comment avait- il pu lui dire qu'il...alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, comment et pourquoi? Pourquoi lui aussi ressentait-il la même chose alors que toutes ces années, il n'y avait eu que dédain et mépris entre les deux hommes.

Séverus essuya ses larmes et le blottit d'autant plus dans ses bras. Il savait que le jeune homme était perdu et complètement déboussolé.

Séverus: "Tu sais, je ne vivais que dans la douleur et la solitude de mon passé. Je passe souvent des nuits avec des inconnus pour essayer d'oublier la vie que je mène. Mais ce soir, en te voyant pour la première fois, j'ai su que tu étais différent. Mes longues années de souffrance se sont effacées lorsque je t'ai embrassé et quand tu t'es serré contre moi je me suis imaginé que la vie serait tellement merveilleuse à tes cotés. Je sais que ça peut te paraître rapide mais pour te dire la vérité, je pense avoir assez perdu de temps avec de vaines aventures. »

Ron sanglotait: "PARDON...je ne voulais pas ... Professeur."Il pleurait comme jamais et partit encourant.

Ron sortit de la boite de nuit. Il allait transplaner quand il sentit quelqu'un le serrer de toutes ses forces derrière lui sous la pluie.

Séverus : "Ne pars pas, qu'est- ce j'ai fait ou dit qu'il ne fallait pas ... réponds, je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Ron effondré: "désolé, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer ici, j'ai fait ça pour que personne ne me reconnaisse mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer que j'allais...je ne pouvais pas savoir que...pardon je suis tellement désolé."

Séverus : "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, pourquoi tu me repousses, je suis perdu...pourquoi tu m'as appelé professeur.

Ron désemparé poussa son professeur pour se séparer de son étreinte: " Pardon". Ron prit sa baguette "je ne voulais pas " reprit sa véritable apparence puis s'enfuit en transplanant jusqu' à chez lui.

Séverus était mortifié ; il venait de comprendre. Il avait dragué, embrassé son élève toute la soirée et lui avait déclaré qu'il ... Ce n'était pas possible il allait se réveiller. Le garçon se révéla être l'un de ses élèves...celui qui lui avait fait perdre tout espoir un jour de connaître le bonheur…enfin le pensait- il.

Severus dit à forte voix: "RON WEASLEY ... il est parti."

La détresse de Séverus se répandait sur son visage, on ne sut si c'étaient les gouttes de pluie ou bien des larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

Tous ses sentiments se mêlaient dans ses yeux d'ébène: la colère, l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la haine et enfin ... l'amour.

Séverus : "comment a- t- il pu ... pourquoi...ne me l'a- t- il pas dit plus tôt ... pourquoi est- il parti". Séverus réfléchissait au moindre mot, phrase dit pendant la soirée.

Puis s'écria: "il était venu pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, Pot...Pott...Potter a 16 ans aujourd'hui...ho non ...Draco...ce n'est pas vrai. »


	4. Chap4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Draco et Harry transplanèrent sous la pluie jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy.

Harry pensait à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce qui allait se produire.

Pour lui, ce qu'il faisait à Draco était une très grave erreur. Il savait qu'il trahissait sa confiance mais il ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, il ne voulait plus être seul, il l'avait déjà trop été ; il voulait se sentir aimé.

Cependant, il avait peur ; peur de ce qu'il allait faire avec lui.

Il ne désirait pas le décevoir, même si Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience. Il espérait que ce moment serait magique pour tous les deux.

Draco le prit par la main : « nous sommes arrivés, nous devrions rentrer sinon nous allons être trempés. »

Harry : « on pourrait peut- être marcher sous la pluie quelques instants. J'aime bien la sensation des gouttes sur ma peau et puis il fait bon ce soir, on pourrait en profiter pour discuter. »

Draco : « très bien on peut se promener le long du lac qui se trouve derrière le manoir. Je te préviens, tu devras me réchauffer pour éviter que j'attrape froid. » Il prit la main d'Harry et transplanèrent jusqu'au lac.

Harry était transporté devant la vision féerique de cet endroit.

Ils commencèrent à marcher sur le petit sentier qui longeait le lac.

Harry : « Cet endroit est magnifique.»

Draco : « Bienvenu dans mon petit paradis. »

Harry et Draco discutèrent tout en se baladant ; Draco lui tenant la taille.

Harry s'arrêta sous un cerisier, observa son beau prince sous les lueurs des rayons de la lune. La pluie faisait apparaître les divines courbes de son corps. Son visage était si pur, si serein.

Harry, regardant le lac : « As-tu déjà emmené beaucoup d'hommes ici ? »

Draco se mit derrière Harry et l'enlaça.

Draco : « Pour te dire la vérité tu es le seul, d'habitude je vais chez eux. »

Harry : « Tu as eu beaucoup de relations alors ?»

Draco : « Oui c'est vrai. »

Harry : « et elles étaient sérieuses ? »

Draco : « Non, en fait aucune n'a été réellement importante pour moi. Je voulais m'évader de temps à autre durant la guerre ». Dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Harry venait de rouvrir les blessures de Draco. Le chagrin luisait dans ses yeux, son regard était inondé par la terreur des derniers mois écoulés. Son cœur était assailli par d'abominables souvenirs, son cœur agonisait de jour en jour. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, il entretenait des liaisons sans lendemain afin d'oublier momentanément cette mélancolie.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si curieux, il avait blessé son âme sœur. Il se mit à coté de lui : « je suis désolé, des fois je suis trop curieux. » Déposant des délicieux baisers dans son cou.

Draco oublia ses sombres pensées, les merveilleuses lèvres d'Harry étaient de puissants antidotes contre sa tristesse.

Harry brûlait d'amour pour cet ange. Harry déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche se voulait gourmande, elle en demandait encore, il se pencha davantage vers l'être tant convoité.

Il effleura encore ses lèvres, décidément il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Par Merlin qu'est- ce qu'elles étaient douces et onctueuses. Il n'avait jamais goûté à un tel délice.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent de nouveau pour approfondir le baiser, leurs langues commencèrent à s'enlacer, à se caresser avec passion.

Draco saisit Harry et l'étendit sur l'herbe mouillée et se lova contre lui, il avait tellement envie de le posséder.

Harry frémit, les gouttes de pluie se déversaient sur lui, essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui brûlaient son bas ventre.

Le corps de Draco embrasait tous ses sens, il réclamait son amour en lui, il voulait le goûter, le voir gémir, l'entendre crier son nom.

Harry se noyait sous le déluge des caresses et des baisers de son amant.

Draco désirait prendre tout son temps, savourer cet instant pour qu'il devienne son meilleur souvenir et le graver à tout jamais dans son cœur et dans celui de son compagnon.

Laissez- moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en dites

À suivre


	5. Chap

Chapitre 5 : nuit magique

Chapitre 5 : nuit magique

Harry entamait une descente aux enfers. Draco avait décidé de le faire mourir d'envie.

Draco : « Je veux graver cet instant pour toujours. Il sera inoubliable, je souhaite le retenir et ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il sera parfait, je prendrais tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il le soit. Après tout nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. »

Harry troublé, se blottit d'autant plus contre son amour.

Draco parsemait de petits baisers le cou d'Harry puis le marqua de ses dents : désormais Harry lui appartenait.

Il descendit de plus en plus et défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amour. Il couvrait de baisers chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte.

Le beau prince enleva la chemise de son futur amant et fit de même. Le contact de leurs peaux enfiévra leurs virilités. Draco se mit à se frotter de plus en plus fort contre Harry tout en mordillant ses tétons.

Leurs respirations devinrent incontrôlables et saccadées.

Le cœur d'Harry sombrait toujours et encore. La torture que Draco lui infligeait était inhumaine. Comment ce supplice pouvait-il être si bon, si merveilleux ? Il agonisait ; l'interminable attente que lui faisait subir Draco était un calvaire.

Harry était complètement envoûté par le corps de son amant. Il était captivé par sa douce peau de porcelaine et son odeur.

Draco décida d'être complaisant avec sa douce victime et le délivra de son jean devenu trop serré.

Harry se sentit défaillir, il se sentait tellement heureux et frustré. Comment une telle émotion pouvait-elle exister ? Elle était tellement puissante, douce et intense.

Draco embrasait le torse et le ventre d'Harry, ce dernier avait si mal qu'il avait envie que Draco lui retire son dernier vêtement.

Harry : « Draco… j'en peux vraiment plus… je t'en prie. »

Draco dans son extrême gentillesse, enleva la dernière barrière qui retenait l'érection d'Harry.

Harry gémit en sentant les fraîches gouttes de pluie glisser sur son sexe en implosion.

Harry : « Draco. »

Draco embrassa Harry et prit le membre endolori de son compagnon et exécuta un lent va et viens. Draco retenait le gémissement d'Harry en poursuivant son baiser.

Harry : « Merlin…Ho … Draco, c'est si bon »

Draco augmenta progressivement le rythme.

Harry : « Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. »

Draco : « Ferme les yeux. »

Harry obéit sans discuter, il faut dire qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Draco arrêta ses caresses.

Harry, frustré : « Non, Draco stp … » Harry avait tellement mal, il voulait encore les mains expertes de Draco sur… « DRACO ! », Draco savourait le sexe de son amant, il se délectait de cette gâterie, elle était si savoureuse.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son corps subissait beaucoup trop de délices ; sa langue fougueuse, ses brûlantes lèvres le transportèrent dans un ouragan de bien être, d'extase, de chaleur.

Harry : « Draco …hmmm…arrête… je vais… » Draco enfonça plus profondément le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche « DRACO »

Harry ne put se retenir, il se déversa dans la gorge de son amour.

Harry avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, les battements de son cœur ne parvenaient pas à se calmer tellement le trouble était intense.

Draco se redressa tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Harry passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure humide de Draco : « Draco, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur j'ai si froid. Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Draco caressa les lèvres de son amant avec ses mains, Harry embrassa ses doigts et les suçota.

Draco entreprit de se dévêtir entièrement, il retira son pantalon et son boxer.

Harry contempla les gouttes d'eau qui parcouraient son corps de porcelaine et qui se mourraient le long de son entrejambe.

La douce chaleur qui émergeait de son bas ventre renaissait à fur et mesure qu'il fixait son amant. Draco était aux anges, Harry le réclamait et était fou de son corps.

Draco embrassa les lèvres d'Harry, puis décida d'introduire un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

Draco : « relaxe- toi mon amour. »

Harry arrêta de respirer ; cette nouvelle sensation était étrange et en même temps merveilleuse. Draco l'embrassa et prit de son autre main la nouvelle érection de son partenaire et renouvela un lent va et vient afin de préparer l'insertion d'un deuxième doigt.

Harry laissa échapper un petit râle, il avait mal mais la douleur s'effaçait peu à peu à chaque nouvelle caresse que lui prodiguait Draco.

Harry finit par bouger de lui-même afin d'obtenir plus de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de ces intenses attouchements, Draco retira ses doigts ; laissant Harry plus frustré que jamais.

Draco écarta un peu plus les jambes d'Harry et s'introduit lentement et en douceur dans son intimité. Harry se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Draco.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa ; il faut avoir tout le self contrôle d'un Malfoy pour se priver d'un tel plaisir, de se mouvoir dans son amant mais il savait que c'était la première fois de son partenaire et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Draco : « Détends- toi mon amour. » lui dit- il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Aucun baiser de cette soirée n'égala celui- la. Il était tellement tendre, langoureux, fougueux, intense qu'Harry en oublia la douleur. Il descendit sa main responsable de l'épaule endolorie de Draco pour se positionner sur l'une de ses fesses et la pressa de telle manière que Draco le pénétra d'autant plus.

Draco : « Hmmmm, ». Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid, il ne voulait pas se mouvoir trop brusquement en lui.

Quand il sentit qu'Harry s'habituait à sa présence, il s'inséra de plus en plus.

Harry : « Draco ». Draco venait de lui heurter sa prostate, «Draco …hmm…Continue…encore….Oui…. » Draco s'exécuta, son cœur était en fusion, son corps brûlait ; par merlin qu'est- ce que c'était bon d'être en lui. Il ondulait des hanches de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, percutant à chaque coup de reins la prostate d'Harry.

Leur effusion devint plus intense, les deux amants étaient aux portes du paradis et dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils se libérèrent en même temps ; Harry criant le nom de son amant et Draco lui gémit qu'il l'aimait.

Leurs cœurs et leurs âmes étaient remplis d'amour, ce qu'il venait de vivre était merveilleux …magique.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry, Draco venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Draco ne savait pas que c'était Harry et ça le bouleversait.

Draco délivra Harry et se laissa tomber dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule : « Je t'aime ».

Harry s'effondra, il pleurait comme jamais. Draco le regard perdu, dans sa tête : « pourquoi pleure- t- il ? Il ne m'aime peut- être pas ? Il n'a pas aimé ? Il regrette ? » Il serra Harry contre lui à lui couper le souffle.

Draco : « Qu'est- ce qu'il y a Daniel, dis- moi, tu as mal ? Tu regrettes ? » dit- il en tremblant.

Draco venait de l'achever, comment un simple mot : « Daniel » pouvait être le pire châtiment qu'on lui avait affligé, même les doloris de Voldemort étaient dérisoires face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait en entendant Draco le prononcer. Il voulait tellement lui crier que c'était Harry mais il ne pouvait pas, Draco allait le quitter.

Harry : « Je t'en supplie, je t'en prie, ne me jette, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime tellement, j'en mourrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi, promets- le moi, je t'aime. »

Draco soulagé, Harry l'aimait: « je te le promets, je t'aime trop pour te laisser. »

Harry pleurait de plus belle, il avait tellement honte de lui, de ce qu'il faisait à Draco. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire la vérité ? »

Draco le berçait tendrement contre lui, il adorait se sentir aimer et son amour voulait être avec lui pour le restant de sa vie.

Harry se calma puis s'endormit dans les bras de Draco.

Draco le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre en transplanant, pris sa baguette, lança un sort de séchage sur eux et glissa son amour dans la douceur des draps de soie.

Il allait rejoindre son amour lorsqu'il entendit des cognements contre la fenêtre. L'hibou de Séverus donnait des coups de bec. Il devait l'attendre depuis au moins 30 mn sous la pluie. Il prit le message et le laissa repartir.

Il commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe lorsqu'il vit Harry se retourner encore et encore, le cherchant. Draco décida qu'il lirait la lettre demain matin, il était fatigué et il avait besoin d'Harry dans ses bras.

Il déposa la lettre sur son bureau et pris Harry dans ses bras qui se calma, il avait retrouvé sa source de chaleur.


	6. Chap6

Chapitre 6 : les dernières phrases de Lucius

Chapitre 6 : les dernières phrases de Lucius.

Draco fut réveillé par les doux rayons du soleil. Sa première vision fut le visage angélique de son tendre amour. Il l'admira durant de nombreuses minutes.

Il avait l'impression de posséder un être céleste dans ses bras.

Harry commença à ouvrir les yeux et fut émerveillé par le divin sourire de son bel amour.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement ; Harry n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien passé la nuit avec lui.

Draco : « Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?»

Harry : « Je t'aime Draco. »

Draco sourit ; qu'est- ce qu'il aimait entendre cette douce mélodie : « moi aussi mon amour. »

Harry décida qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité : « Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Draco le regardant amoureusement : « je t'écoute. »

Harry : « Draco, cette nuit fut, est et sera le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie. Je t'aime, mais je dois te dire quelque chose de très important : je suis… ». Il fut interrompu par un elfe de maison qui frappait à la porte.

Elfe : « Mr Malfoy, votre mère m'a demandé de vous réveiller. Elle me fait vous rappeler que vous devez acheter ensemble vos fournitures scolaires. Elle vous attend dans 20 mn dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Draco : « Très bien, tu peux dire à mère que je serais prêt et rajoute un couvert ; dis- lui également que je voudrais lui présenter mon ami. »

Elfe : « Très bien monsieur. »

Harry totalement perdu : « Tu veux… non…pas…ta mère…elle ne va… » Draco l'interrompit.

Draco : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est très gentille et elle va t'adorer. De plus, ça va lui changer les idées, tu sais elle ne sort plus souvent et ne voie plus ses amies depuis que mon père est en prison. Elle ne veut pas les entendre le dénigrer. Il lui manque énormément, elle l'aime tellement. Elle va être heureuse que je lui présente mon compagnon. »

Harry : « Très bien mais avant de me la présenter, il faut que tu saches… »

Draco prit sa main et le traîna dans la salle de bain : « Allez viens prendre une douche, on ne va pas la faire attendre. »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà sous la douche avec un Draco entièrement nu devant lui.

Harry le contempla, il pensait réellement que son amant était sans aucun doute la 8ème merveille du monde.

Son esprit avait du mal à fonctionner ; Draco le lavait. Ses mains se posaient toujours et encore sur son corps en éruption. Les douces lèvres de son petit ami se promenaient le long de son cou.

Harry sentit son désir renaître au creux de ses reins. Il essaya de maîtriser ses pulsions mais rien n'y fit ; son petit dragon était tellement sexy, tellement doué.

Draco absorbé à vampiriser le cou de sa délicieuse victime ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état d'Harry. Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de son petit lionceau insatiable contre lui.

Draco savait qu'ils allaient être en retard : «un Malfoy devait être maître de lui, garder son self contrôle, savoir se maîtriser…au diable la devise des Malfoy. » Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence : il était fou du corps de son amant et totalement amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de résister.

Il se mit à genoux. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps et puis il devait lui dire sa véritable identité : « Qu'est- ce que tu fais, on ne peut pas … on va être en retard et puis ta mère…Hmmm…non…Draco…plus…Hmm…. »

Ils regagnèrent la chambre de Draco après cette intense séance de volupté. Draco prêta des vêtements à Harry et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse, ils allaient être définitivement en retard.

Harry : « Draco, tout à l'heure je voulais te dire que … » Il fut encore interrompu par l'elfe de maison : « Monsieur, votre mère vous attend. »

Harry sut à cet instant qu'il était maudit.

Draco : « désolé mon amour, ça devra attendre le petit déjeuné. »

Harry : « C'est très important… »

Draco : « Je serais tout à toi après le petit déjeuné pour toujours, et rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous déranger. J'ai hâte de te présenter mère. » Fit- il enfin enjoué.

Harry suivit Draco dans les escaliers, se demandant comment avait il pu en arriver là.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Draco embrassa sa mère pour lui dire bonjour : « Bonjour mère, comment allez- vous ce matin ? »

Narcissa : « Très bien merci. Je vois que tu es accompagné. » Sa mère sourit, elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son fils briller autant. Elle savait que la personne que lui présentait son fils devait être très importante pour lui. »

Draco : « Ne sois pas timide », prenant Harry par le bras. « Mère je vous présente Daniel », le cœur d'Harry se resserra brusquement.

Narcissa : « Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

Harry : « moi de même madame, j'espère que ma présence soudaine ne vous incommode pas. »

Narcissa : « Bien sûr que non, Draco je suis ravie de te voir heureux et puis Daniel, tu es le premier garçon que Draco me présente. Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa. »

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner.

Narcissa : « Daniel, nous accompagnes- tu au chemin de traverse? »

Draco, ne laissant pas Harry le temps de répondre : « oui mère si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Narcissa : « non pas le moindre du monde, on pourra en profiter pour mieux se connaître. »

Ils finirent de manger

Narcissa : « Veuillez m'attendre quelques instants, je vais aller chercher la clef de Gringotts. Au fait Draco, tu sais si nous devons passer prendre Séverus ou si nous devons le rejoindre là- bas. »

Draco : « Je ne sais pas ». Il se souvint alors de la lettre de son parrain. « Je reviens dans un instant. », il partit dans sa chambre.

Narcissa était également partie, Harry décida qu'il devait dire une fois pour toute la vérité à Draco, quoi qu'il arrive lorsqu' il redescendrait.

Draco arriva dans sa chambre en chantonnant : il s'approcha de son bureau, prit la lettre ...

Il n'arrivait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire, ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Comment avait- il pu lui faire ça ? Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Harry se serait joué de lui alors qu'il avait eu le courage de dénoncer son père. Il avait risqué sa vie des centaines de fois et combien de doloris avait- il reçu durant la guerre pour être du coté de Dumbledore. Il avait prit cette décision à cause de ce vieux sénile. Il l'avait convaincu en lui disant qu'Harry et lui n'étaient pas si différents que ça. La haine qu'ils entretenaient n'avait que pour seul objectif d'effacer leurs problèmes. En effet, leurs disputes lui faisaient oublier son père. Quant à Harry, il cessait de penser à Voldemort et à sa terrible destinée.

A ce moment, il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit avant d'aller en prison.

FLASH BACK

Lucius effondré: "Draco, comment as- tu pu nous faire cela?"

Draco lui avait répondu qu'un Malfoy n'avait aucun maître et que sa servitude l'avait conduit au déshonneur.

Lucius riant: "Draco, Voldemort n'était pas mon maître mais mon guide. Nous, les mangemorts l'avons suivi non pas parce qu'on avait peur de lui mais parce qu'on avait les mêmes convictions. On le suivait parce qu'on savait que sa puissance nous aiderait à évincer les sangs de bourbe du monde des sorciers et à asservir les moldus.

Arrête de te voiler la face, tu t'es fait manipuler par Dumbledore et tu as été le pion de Potter. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour toi, il ne t'a jamais considéré comme un allié ou bien un ami. Il s'est juste servi de tes faiblesses pour faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Si tu avais été tué sur le champ de bataille, tu crois qu'il aurait pleuré, laisse- moi rire. Il a joué avec toi comme un marionnettiste le fait avec ses vulgaires pantins et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu et tu n'as pas voulu me croire.

Maintenant Voldemort est mort, je vais aller en prison, et toi qu'est- ce qui te reste : ton cher ami, le sauveur du monde des sorciers pour qui tu as déshonoré ton nom, trahi ton père.

Je n'ai même pas honte de toi, Draco j'ai juste de la peine que tu l'aies préféré à nous et sacrifié ta famille pour lui.

Draco, il s'est joué de toi, tu n'es rien pour lui.". Enfin avant de partir pour Azkaban:

"Draco, prends soin de ta mère et dis- lui que je l'aime."Dit- il, la voix tremblante, retenant ses sanglots.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Ces deux dernières phrases se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Draco versant larme après larme: "Comment a- t- il pu me faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu le croire? « Draco, il s'est joué de toi, tu n'es rien pour lui. Draco prends soin de ta mère et dis- lui que je l'aime... » Je l'ai présenté à ma mère...comment a- t- il pu me faire ça... père avait donc raison: il s'est joué de moi, je ne suis rien pour lui."

À suivre...


	7. Chap7

Chapitre 7 : Blessure impardonnable

Chapitre 7 : Blessure impardonnable.

Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, le cœur agonisant. A cet instant, Harry sut qu'il savait la vérité. En effet, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi froids, des larmes gisaient encore sur son visage. Il était semblable à un ange à qui on venait de retirer les ailes.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry se précipita sur son âme sœur et le serra à l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre sinon il en mourrait. Harry reprit en même temps sa véritable apparence : « Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de te le dire mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un lâche, j'aurais dû t'en parler sur la piste de danse, mais je voulais être avec toi, je voulais te connaître davantage. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je t'aime… »

Draco, la voix bouleversée : « Silence je ne veux plus t'entendre, sors de cette maison et n'y reviens plus jamais ! »

Harry resserrant son étreinte : « Jamais, tu entends jamais », Harry retenait Draco à lui faire mal, ses muscles commençaient à s'endolorir mais cette douleur était dérisoire face à celle qu'éprouvait son cœur.

Harry : « Jamais, tu entends, je ne vais pas partir. Si je le faisais je sais que je te perdrai pour toujours. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, tu entends. J'ai pu me résoudre à vivre chez les Dursley, à vivre sans l'amour de mes parents, à accepter la prophétie, à survivre durant la guerre pour enfin tuer Voldemort mais jamais tu entends jamais je ne pourrais survivre dans ce monde si tu n'es pas à mes cotés. Tu m'avais promis de jamais me quitter, de toujours me garder près de toi. Je t'aime Dra.. »

Draco l'interrompit : « Silence, on ne trahit par la personne que l'on aime. Sors de cette maison ».

Draco ne voulait plus entendre Harry, sentir son odeur, ses pleurs, ses tremblements. Il n'avait qu'à l'esprit sa dernière conversation avec son père. Ces maudites phrases raisonnaient en lui comme un long sanglot qu'on ne peut apaiser. De plus, comment pouvait-il lui pardonner alors qu'il venait de lui présenter sa mère. Cela était au- dessus ses forces.

Draco : « En plus de me trahir, tu as profité de la gentillesse de ma mère, elle était si heureuse pour moi. A présent qu'est- ce que je vais lui dire ? » il hurlait à présent comme s'il voulait évacuer sa détresse dans un cri.

Draco : « Réponds- moi Harry, qu'est- ce que je vais lui dire ? Tu me vois lui annoncer : Maman je vais t'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle, tu vois Daniel n'est autre qu'Harry ; oui le célèbre et courageux Harry Potter. Tu te rappelles le si fantastique survivant pour qui j'ai trahi mon père, mon nom et en même temps celui pour qui je t'ai privé de l'homme que tu aimais parce qu'un vieux sénile m'a dit que ce garçon pour qui j'avais tant de mépris me respectait et que j'avais de l'importance pour lui ; pour qui j'ai reçu de nombreux doloris, perdu tous mes amis, détruit ma famille parce que j'avais pris conscience que j'avais plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

Je pensais que si je restais à ses cotés peut- être qu'il me verrait différemment et qu'il se rapprocherait de moi une fois la guerre finie. Mais non ; après la chute de Voldemort il est parti avec ses fabuleux amis, sa nouvelle merveilleuse famille : les Weasley et tu vois mère il m'a complètement oublié.

Je suis resté tout seul. Severus m'a conseillé d'aller danser pour penser à autre chose mais je me disais que cela n'était pas possible. Cependant, lorsque je t'ai vu hier soir en tant que Daniel, je me suis dit que peut- être tout allait changer.

Et la je passe la nuit avec lui et ce fut l'instant le plus magnifique de ma vie et je me rends compte que je veux rester pour le restant de ma vie avec cette personne car contrairement à Harry lui m'aimait.

Et c'est là que ça devient le plus drôle, tu vois mère en fait si Harry a passé toute sa nuit avec moi en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre c'était pour mieux me connaître. Et oui il voulait mieux me connaître, alors que j'ai passé un an à ses cotés pour vaincre Voldemort, ce n'est pas croyable.»

Draco reprenant son calme : « Harry tu me dis m'aimer mais je te réponds qu'on ne trompe pas la confiance de la personne que l'on aime et qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de sa mère comme tu l'as fait. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, sors de chez moi avant que je ne finisse le travail qu'avait entreprit Voldemort pour te tuer et je te jure que quoi qu'il ait pu ce passer ce soir, le sort impardonnable que je te lancerais ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que tu me fais endurer en ce moment et la tristesse que ma mère va ressentir quand je vais lui annoncer la vérité.

On ne trahit pas la personne qu'on aime, tu t'es joué de moi ; je ne suis rien pour toi. »

Harry savait maintenant tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il comprenait que la colère de Draco n'avait plus de limite mais il pensait que leur amour l'était également.

Harry : « Fais ce que tu veux Draco, frappe- moi, tue- moi mais ne dis plus jamais tu m'entends que tu n'es rien pour moi car c'est faux, ce n'est pas la vérité tu m'entends. Tu as toujours fait parti de ma vie ; même lorsque l'on se disputait j'avais besoin de toi mais je n'en avais pas pris conscience.

Je sais que je t'ai fui après la guerre et pour cela je m'en veux terriblement mais j'avais peur de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je ne comprenais pas ce nouveau sentiment alors que j'ai toujours été attiré par les filles. Je pensais que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi alors c'est vrai je t'ai fui et je me suis consolé avec quelques garçons pour essayer de t'oublier.

Mais hier soir quand j'ai su que tu étais gay et quand tu es venu me chercher, je n'ai pas osé te le dire, je ne voulais pas briser ce moment. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est terrible. Comprends- moi je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi mais je ne savais pas si tu allais m'accepter en tant qu'Harry. Je sais maintenant que c'était stupide de penser cela, j'en paie le prix aujourd'hui.

Je sais également combien tu me détestes de m'être présenté à ta mère en tant que Daniel. Je comprends quel enfer elle doit vivre sans la personne qu'elle aime à ses cotés. Je m'en rends compte, jamais je n'aurais le courage de survivre comme elle le fait.

Jamais je n'aurais dû vous tromper, je voulais te le dire avant d'aller déjeuné. Je t'en prie souviens- toi de ce que tu m'as dit ; rien ni personne pourra nous séparer après ce petit déjeuné. »

Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs : « Tout est fini, sors de ma…. »

Il fut interrompu par sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Severus.

Narcissa : « ton parrain est là, nous pouvons nous y rend… ». Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco qui était en larmes, dans les bras non de Daniel mais d'Harry Potter qui était dans le même état que son fils.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, où était Daniel ? Et pourquoi ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Narcissa inquiète : « Mais qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleurez- vous ? Que fait Harry chez nous et ou est passé Daniel ? »

Draco et Harry restèrent muets, comment allaient- ils pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

Severus prit la parole : « Narcissa, je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, rends- toi au salon on te rejoint devant la cheminée. »

Narcissa : « Draco, pourquoi tu pleures, je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi ; même le jour ou tu t'es disputé avec ton père à cause de ton homosexualité. Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas, réponds- moi ? »

Elle commençait à pleurer.

Severus : « ça va aller, vas- y on arrive. » Elle ne put parler, Severus l'avait pratiquement amené au salon.

S'en fut de trop pour Draco, il assena un coup de poing au visage d'Harry : « Comment as-tu pu faire pleurer ma mère, elle n'est pas déjà assez malheureuse. »

Draco partit en courant afin de réconforter sa mère pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter et de pleurer. Harry voulut le rattraper mais Severus lui barra le passage.

Severus : « vous devriez partir, vous en avez déjà assez fait. »

Harry : « Non, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi. Comment l'a-t-il su ? C'était à moi de lui dire. »

Severus : « C'est moi qui lui ai dit dans une lettre hier soir.

Harry : « Vous n'aviez pas le droit. »


	8. chp8

Chapitre 8 : Mort dans l'âme

Chapitre 8 : Mort dans l'âme

Ron n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En effet, sa rencontre avec son professeur de potion l'avait bouleversé.

Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi aux moindres instants passés dans ses bras et aux merveilleux baisers échangés sur la piste de danse.

Cependant, une seule ombre gâchait ce beau tableau, c'était évidemment le moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était Ron Weasley, l'un de ses élèves.

Ses yeux se troublèrent à nouveau, il s'était rendu compte cette nuit qu'il aimait les hommes ; de surcroît un homme qui le méprisait à chacun de ses cours.

Allongé dans son lit, seul dans sa chambre, il espérait qu'Harry avait eu de meilleurs résultats avec Draco.

Ron : « J'espère qu'il lui a dit la vérité avant d'aller plus loin. »

Juste à cet instant, Harry entra dans la chambre. Son regard était de glace, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Ron avança vers son meilleur ami pour le réconforter vu son état inquiétant.

Ron, secouant Harry : « qu'est- ce qui s'est passé, dis- moi, tu lui as dit avant d'aller plus loin Harry ? »

Harry s'écroulant dans ses bras en pleurant : « il ne veut plus jamais me revoir. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir trahi et surtout d'être le responsable des larmes de sa mère. Comment je vais faire, j'ai tellement besoin de lui. »

Ron : « Ne me dis pas qu'il ne l'a su qu'après avoir couché avec toi. »

Harry fixa Ron dans les yeux et hocha la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer.

Ron : « Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, tu n'es pas assez stupide… »

Harry se blottit d'autant plus dans les bras de son ami : « Mouis je ne suis qu'un imbécile.»

Ron : « Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, tu verras à la rentrée tout s'arrangera. »

Harry : « tu crois ? »

Ron : « J'en suis sûr, il faudra juste avoir une bonne conversation avec lui, il a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. »

Harry : « tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? »

Ron : « bien sûr. »

Harry : « et toi, comment ça c'est passé ? »

Ron retenant ses larmes : « il m'a … dit … qu'il … m'aimait mais il me l'a dit… quand j'étais … Rupert. Il ne voudra jamais de … Ron Weasley, un crétin de griffondor. »

Ron craqua, c'était lui à présent qui se blottissait dans les bras d'Harry.

Rogue : « Ro…rogue t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. »

Ron : « oui mais il ne savait pas qui j'étais »

Harry : « comment l'a-t-il prit quand tu lui as dit. »

Ron : « Je ne sais pas, je me suis enfui, je ne voulais pas lire la déception dans ses yeux.»

Harry : « il comprendra j'en suis sur ; au moins, tu n'as pas couché avec lui. »

Ron : « Il m'a dit que c'était mon coté maladroit et ma timidité qui l'ont attiré sur la piste de danse. Pendant ses cours ma maladresse et mon manque de confiance en moi ne lui inspirent que mépris et moquerie. En plus, tu te rends compte, je suis mineur. Qu'est- ce que je vais faire ? »

Harry : « la même chose que tu m'as conseillé : attendre la rentrée, avoir une bonne discussion avec lui et ça va aller, tu verras. »

Ron : « ça va aller. »

Harry et Ron en pleurs, effondrés l'un contre l'autre : « ça ne va pas aller. »

Au même moment, Hermione entra dans la chambre : « j'espère que vous êtes prêts, nous devons acheter nos fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse…mais…mais qu'est- ce qu'il vous arrive. » Hermione choquée de voir les garçons bouleversés.

Les deux : « On a perdu les seuls hommes de notre vie. » Ils prirent Hermione dans leurs bras.

Harry : « On les aime tellement. » Hermione muette, complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'avoir cru entendre.

Ron : « Il faut que tu nous sortes de là, on ne pourra pas vivre sans eux. »

Hermione : « sans qui... Attendez…vous.. Avez …perdu les hommes de votre vie. Attendez vous venez de me dire que vous êtes gays. Ca fait combien de temps que vous l'êtes ? »

Ron : « seulement depuis hier mais ça va faire un mois. »

Harry : « mouis…mais qu'est- ce que ça change, on a perdu les seuls hommes qu'on aimait. »

Hermione : « d'accord vous êtes gay... gays, mais de qui ? »

Harry: « de Dra..Co »

Ron: « Severus »

Hermione : « Respire…respire Hermione ça va aller de qui…Severus…pas de Rogue quand même ? »

Ron : « oui, il ne voudra jamais de moi, il est tombé amoureux de Rupert, pas de moi. Jamais, il ne m'aimera: je suis son élève. »

Hermione essayant tant bien que mal de suivre : « ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux de lui ; et puis d'abord c'est qui Rupert ? »

Ron : c'est…moi. »

Hermione, totalement perdue : « Quoi ! Je ne comprends rien. Dis quelque chose Harry »

Harry : « Jamais on ne les récupéra, on a été trop stupides. »

Hermione qui ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation se mit à hurler dans la chambre. « Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous racontez. Pour commencer arrêtez de pleurer : reprenez vous enfin.

Ron et Harry en cœur : « arrête de crier, on est déjà assez malheureux. » Effondrés. « Tu ne comprends pas notre peine. »

Hermione : « désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas vous aider si vous ne m'expliquez pas votre situation. »

Harry et Ron se calmèrent et s'exécutèrent. Hermione les écouta sans les interrompre. Les deux garçons avaient séché leurs larmes. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur leur récit afin qu'Hermione puisse les aider au mieux. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, leur amie resta interdite, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était totalement ahurissant. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu se comporter de la sorte alors qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme de véritables héros durant la guerre ?

Hermione les regarda l'un après l'autre puis s'écria : « mais vous êtes stupides, mais qu'est- ce qui vous as pris ? Vous étiez si courageux face aux mangemorts et face à Voldemort et vous vous comportez en véritables lâches devant les personnes que vous aimez. Vous n'avez pas pensé un peu aux conséquences de vos actes. Non, ce n'est pas vrai mais je rêve. »

Harry et Ron qui pensaient que leur amie allait être de leur coté furent refroidis par un ouragan de reproches, du coup ils recommencèrent à se morfondre.

Harry : « merci, Hermione, on n'est pas déjà assez mal comme ça. »

Ron : « on le sait déjà qu'on a été de vrais nuls mais au lieu de nous hurler dessus tu pourrais nous aider. »

Hermione : « je suis désolée, mais vous vous rendez compte quand même de ce que vous avez fait. »

Hermione « prenons cas par cas, par qui on commence ? »

Harry et Ron en cœur : « moi »

Hermione : « bon on va commencer par Ron »

Hermione le regarda: « Ron, tu es sûr que c'était bien Rogue, notre prof de potion qui t'a embrassé hier soir. »

Ron et Harry : « Hermione, tu n'es pas sensée nous conseiller là. »

Hermione : « désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer dans les bras de Rogue et te faire embrasser par lui. Mais bon, déjà, tu dois savoir si tu l'aimes réellement ou bien si ce n'est qu'une passade. »

Ron : « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me lover contre lui, sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Dès que je ferme les yeux je ne vois que son regard et j'entends encore sa voix me dire continuellement qu'il m'aime et qu'il n'a jamais été si heureux de sa vie. Mon cœur ne bat que pour lui, il s'affole à chaque fois que je me remémore ces moments sur la piste de danse mais se brise à chaque fois que je me vois reprendre mon apparence. Si vous saviez combien je l'aime, mais lui ne m'aimera jamais. »

Hermione : « il t'a dit que c'était ta timidité et ta maladresse qui l'ont fait craquer et tes baisers. Ron, même si ton apparence était différente, c'était bien toi qui étais fragile, maladroit sur la piste de danse et puis il t'a bien dit que ce n'était pas ton apparence qu'il préférait en toi. Et puis s'il ne t'a jamais dragué, c'est parce que tu es un griffondor, meilleur ami du survivant, et en plus un de ses élèves. Il ne t'a jamais vu comme un amant potentiel. »

Ron : « tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis. »

Hermione : « bien sûr, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller lui parler après l'un de ses cours. Tu as le temps de penser à ce que tu vas lui dire, la rentrée n'est que dans trois jours. »

Ron apeuré : « Je ne crois pas que j'aurai le courage de lui faire face, imagine qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut pas de moi. »

Hermione : « ça suffit, arrête de faire l'enfant, vous êtes des hommes maintenant avec Harry, il faut prendre vos responsabilités. Tu préfères peut- être passer le reste de ta vie à regretter de ne pas lui avoir parlé de peur qu'il ne te rejette ? Tu dois aller le voir pour lui dire que tu as été stupide d'avoir attendu qu'il te dise qu'il t'aimait pour lui dévoiler ton identité et d'être parti comme un enfant sans en discuter. »

Ron : « Tu as raison Hermione, je dois me prendre en main ; je ne vais pas passer le restant de ma vie à savoir si oui ou non il aurait voulu de moi. »

Hermione : « bien dit. Bon passons à Harry maintenant, mais Harry où vas-tu ? »

Harry : « me suicider Hermione, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je me suis déjà expliqué avec Draco et il a voulu me tuer. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

Hermione l'attrapant par le bras : « Harry, tu dois lui laisser du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Draco pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas, puis perds espoir, veut se réconforter dans une boite gay et tombe amoureux d'un inconnu qui n'est autre que toi. C'est dur à avaler mais il t'aime, il te l'a dit. »

Harry : « plus maintenant »

Hermione : « bien sûr que si, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi comme il a fait. Il faut que tu te battes pour le reconquérir. Convaincs- le, montre- lui que tu l'aimes et que tu serais prêt à tout pour lui. »

Harry commença à reprendre confiance en lui : « tu as raison, je ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne. »

Ron et Harry prirent leur amie dans leurs bras : « merci, on ne sait pas ce que l'on deviendrait sans toi. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Conversations importantes

Chapitre 9 : Conversations importantes

Première partie.

Draco, Severus et Narcissa se trouvaient devant la cheminée du salon. Narcissa était totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu changer en quelques minutes.

Narcissa : « Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Draco : « Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir de te le dire. »

Severus : « Draco, tu devrais partir au chemin de traverse. Je vais rester au manoir avec ta mère pour lui raconter ce qui s'est plus ou moins passé. Et puis je dois lui donner des nouvelles de Lucius.»

Draco : « Merci, Severus. »

Narcissa : « Mais je devais t'accompagner pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires et puis je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu pleurais dans les bras d'Harry Potter. »

Severus : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sauras tout dans quelques instants. »

Narcissa : « Très bien, mais tu es sûr que tu te sens mieux ? »

Draco : « Oui, mère, ne te fais plus de soucis. »

A ces mots, Draco prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et partit au chemin de traverse.

Severus et Narcissa s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Séverus : « Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que le jeune homme qui s'est présenté à toi en tant que Daniel n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Hier soir, Draco et moi sommes partis dans une boite gay. Là- bas, nous avons rencontré deux garçons : Daniel et Rupert. En fait, ces deux jeunes hommes n'étaient autres qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Nous ne les avons pas reconnus car ils avaient changé d'apparence pour que les gens ne les reconnaissent pas. Seulement voila, Draco et moi les avons abordés. Draco est tombé sous le charme de Daniel alias Harry et moi de Ron.

Bref, apparemment, Harry a eu peur de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité ; de peur qu'il ne veuille plus de lui. Enfin, une chose en entraînant une autre, perdant de plus en plus le courage de le lui annoncer, il s'est avéré qu'il s'est présenté à toi en tant que Daniel.

Hier soir, j'avais envoyé une lettre à Draco pour lui dire la vérité de peur qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Cependant, je pense que Draco ne l'a lu que ce matin et que c'est pour cette raison qu'on les a vus dans cet état. »

Narcissa resta muette pendant quelques secondes ; abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis repris aussitôt ses esprits : « mais pourquoi Harry a eu peur que Draco ne le rejette ? Il savait très bien qu'il avait choisi de combattre dans le camp de Dumbledore pour être auprès de lui. »

Severus : « Il ne doit l'avoir compris que trop tard. Draco pense qu'il a été trahi et qu'en plus il s'est moqué de toi. »

Narcissa : « Harry a été maladroit, c'est vrai mais il est encore jeune, je ne lui en veux pas et puis je pense qu'il aime sincèrement Draco. »

Severus appréciait le calme et la sagesse de sa meilleure amie. Elle essayait toujours de trouver les cotés positifs de chaque problème afin de les résoudre.

Narcissa : « Il faudra que je dise à Draco qu'Harry ne m'a pas blessé. Il a été puéril mais ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. »

Severus : « Ca va sûrement le soulager de savoir que cette histoire ne t'a pas attristé. »

Narcissa : « Au fait Severus, tu m'as dit que Draco était tombé sous le charme d'Harry mais toi que s'est il passé avec le jeune Weasley ? »

Severus : « C'était magique jusqu'au moment où il m'a appris qui il était. Je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec lui. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est jeune : je pourrais être son père et puis n'oublions pas que je suis son professeur. Tu te rends compte de ce que penseraient les parents d'élèves s'ils savaient que j'ai embrassé l'un de leurs enfants. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les réactions d'Albus, d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. »

Narcissa : « Ce sera peut- être un choc pour eux au début mais si sa famille voit que votre amour le rend heureux, elle acceptera votre relation. »

Severus : « il faudrait déjà savoir s'il m'aime ; et puis je te rappelle qu'il est mineur. »

Narcissa : « Severus, tu es formidable lorsque tu ne te caches pas derrière ton éternel masque, je suis sure qu'il s'en est aperçu. Et puis, dans un an il sera majeur et plus l'un de tes élèves. »

Severus : « Je ne sais pas, nous sommes trop différents, je pense que je pourrais l'oublier et passer à autre chose. »

Narcissa : « Ecoute- moi bien Severus, il est impossible d'oublier la personne qu'on aime, on le grave à jamais dans son cœur. On ne peut pas refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre âme sœur, ça serait se mentir à soi- même et faire du mal aux autres. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mes anciennes amies me conseillent d'oublier Lucius et de me remarier avec un autre homme mais je ne peux pas, il fait parti de moi. Maintenant que je l'ai perdu, je ne le sais que davantage. Draco et toi avaient la chance de pouvoir vivre avec les hommes de votre vie, ne faites pas l'erreur d'écouter ce que les gens disent. Vivez et jouissez des moments avec eux pleinement pour ne rien regretter. »

Le discours de Narcissa avait beau toucher le cœur de Séverus, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec Ron. En effet, il était tout de même un ancien mangemort et puis il avait le double de son âge. Ron se lasserait sûrement de leur relation.

Narcissa avait tout de même raison, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, passer à autre chose ou bien même embrasser un autre homme. Il aimait Ron mais leur amour était impossible.

Severus voulut changer de conversation. Il repensa qu'il devait apprendre à Narcissa d'importantes nouvelles à propos de son mari.

Severus : « J'ai peut- être de bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne Lucius. J'espère qu'elles vont te rendre heureuse mais tu dois savoir qu'elles ne pourront peut- être pas changer la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. »

Narcissa toute intriguée et impatiente : « De quoi me parles- tu Séverus, dis- moi. »

Severus : « Le ministère m'a appris ce matin que le procès de Lucius va de nouveau être révisé. »

Narcissa : « Tu en es vraiment sûr ? » au bord de l'évanouissement.

Severus : « Oui, apparemment durant la guerre, Lucius a aidé quelques familles à s'échapper des mangemorts et certains sorciers affirment que Voldemort le menaçait de te tuer s'il n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Il est vrai que ses témoignages pourraient le faire sortir de prison, cependant le jury ne va pas oublier la haine qu'il éprouve envers les moldus et les sorciers issus de ces derniers. Mais je pense qu'avec beaucoup de témoignages, un bon avocat et la promesse de ne plus jamais être du coté des ténèbres sous peine de recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs, il pourrait sortir de prison. »

Narcissa en pleurs : « tu penses vraiment qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir ? »

Severus : « On connaît assez bien Lucius pour savoir qu'il fera tout pour être libéré. »

Severus prit Narcissa dans ses bras pour la réconforter puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre Draco au chemin de traverse. »

A suivre


	10. Chapter 9 2 em partie

Chapitre 9 : importantes conversations (2 eme partie

Chapitre 9 : importantes conversations (2 ème partie.)

Draco était assis seul à une table des Trois Balais, à boire une bière au beurre, lorsqu' un jeune homme entra et se joignit à lui.

_**Blaise**_ : « salut Dray comment vas-tu ? »

_**Draco**_ : « très bien à part que j'ai des envies de meurtre. »

_**Blaise**_ : « dis- moi qui a la malchance de s'attirer les foudres d'un Malfoy. »

_**Draco**_ : « ce n'est autre que notre très cher survivant : le célèbre et courageux Harry Potter ».

_**Blaise **_: « je pensais que tu étais fou de lui. »

_**Draco**_ : « ne me redis plus jamais ça si tu veux rester en vie » dit-il d'une voix menaçante et des yeux à pétrifier quiconque.

_**Blaise**_ : « oh ! Bon ! Je sens qu'il y a eu un nouvel épisode entre vous deux et que la fin n'a pas été très heureuse. »

_**Draco **_: « une autre bière au beurre » dit- il à la serveuse.

_**Blaise**_ : « dis- moi ce qu' il s'est passé »

_Draco _lui expliqua tout en détails.

_**Blaise**_ : « tu viens de me dire que Rogue a embrassé Ron… Weasley. Ce n'est pas croyable ton parrain va le tuer à la rentrée ».

_**Draco**_ très vexé : « hey Blaise, nous sommes là pour que tu me plaignes et non pour te préoccuper de la vie amoureuse de Severus. »

_**Blaise**_ : « désolé, ça ma vraiment choqué sur le moment, mais c'est vrai je suis là pour toi. Alors Potter est un bon coup ? »

_**Draco**_ : « je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de mes problèmes ».

_**Blaise**_ : « bon j'arrête, pardonne- moi. Il faudrait que tu dédramatises la situation, après tout tu l'aimes, il t'aime : vivez heureux pour toujours et faites des enfants. »

Draco commençait à se lever, ne voulant plus écouter son meilleur ami. Cependant ce dernier le prit par le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

_**Blaise**_ : « bon d'accord, il t'a trahi mais il a voulu tout de même te le dire. On sait tous les deux combien peuvent être stupides les griffondors.

_**Draco**_ : « tu ne peux pas être de mon côté. Tu ne vois pas que je suis désemparé. »

_**Blaise**_ : « je te comprends Dray, je sais qu'il t'a blessé. Ta fierté, ton orgueil et ton amour ont été piétinés. Cependant, tu ne penses vraiment pas que tu pourrais lui pardonner. »

_**Draco,**_ se levant brusquement « JAMAIS ! Tu entends ! JAMAIS ! ».

Blaise n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil. Sa fureur n'avait plus aucune limite.

_**Blaise **_: « c'est bon calme- toi, parlons d'autre chose ça te fera du bien. »

Draco se rassit à sa table un peu calmé.

_**Blaise**_ : « ma mère m'a appris ce matin que ton père allait sûrement sortir de prison. »

_**Draco**_ s'étranglant avec sa bière « qu'est- ce que tu viens de dire ? »

_**Blaise**_ : « je pensais que ta mère et toi étiez au courant ? »

_**Draco**_ : « non mais je crois que Severus le sait : il a voulu rester au manoir avec ma mère.. »

Blaise lui raconta ce que le ministre de la magie avait dit à sa mère.

_**Draco**_ : « il faut absolument que je passe au ministère pour connaître la liste des témoins. »

_**Blaise**_ : « Je sais que tu ne t'es jamais entendu avec ton père, mais tu ne comptes tout de même pas menacer les témoins. »

_**Draco**_ : « ne raconte pas de bêtises, je veux aller les voir pour qu'ils témoignent en sa faveur. »

_**Blaise**_ : « tu es sérieux là, parce que votre dernier face à face était terrifiant. »

_**Draco**_ : « Je sais mais je connais maintenant mes priorités et la première d'entre elles est de sauver ma famille puis mon nom.

Mon père a toujours été franc avec moi. Et puis je veux revoir ma mère sourire. »

**Blaise** : « ton père n'acceptera jamais les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Potter. Tu te souviens comment il a mal réagi en apprenant ton homosexualité. »

**Draco** : « c'est plus le fait qu'il n'y aura plus de descendant Malfoy qui le fait enrager. Cependant, je pourrais très bien lui donner un petit fils. En effet, j'ai très envie d'avoir des enfants même si je sais que les grossesses males sont très rares. Pourtant, je garde espoir, je suis tout de même un puissant sorcier. »

**Blaise** : « Potter l'est également, il pourrait très bien être tombé enceint. Et puis ton père serait ravi que son petit fils ait pour pères les deux plus grands sorciers de leur génération. »

**Draco** : « Harry…enceint…ce serait tragique. Je te rappelle que je ne veux plus qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. »

**Blaise** avec un sourire aux lèvres digne d'un serpentard : « de toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu fais toujours boire une potion contraceptive et protectrice à tes partenaires. Je pense que tu as fait de même avec Potter, n'est- ce pas ? »

**Draco** bouleversé : « j'ai … complètement oublié…on était épuisés et puis on s'était dit qu'on s'aimait…non il ne peut pas…pas en une nuit et c'est si rare. »

**Blaise** : « c'est vrai, mais votre puissance magique alliée à votre amour aurait très bien pu vous rendre féconds. »

Draco pensait que son ami avait beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup trop d'imagination : « pensons à autre chose. »

Au même moment, la mère de Draco et Severus entrèrent dans la taverne.

_**Narcissa**_ : « bonjour comment vas-tu? »

_**Blaise **_: « très bien madame vous semblez rayonnante ».

**Narcissa** : « je vais très bien. Severus m'a appris de merveilleuses nouvelles concernant mon mari.»

**Blaise** : « je viens également de les dire à votre fils. »

Draco : « oui mère, j'allais à l'instant me rendre au ministère pour connaître la liste des sorciers afin d'aider au mieux père. »

**Narcissa** surprise et heureuse : « tu veux vraiment que ton père soit libéré d'Azkaban. Tu ne lui en veux plus. »

**Draco** : « bien sûr que non, nous allons reformer une famille. »

**Severus** : « je pense que Lucius en sera ravi et fera tout en œuvre afin de vous retrouver. »

Narcissa prit Draco dans ses bras. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et cela réjouissait son fils.

**Blaise** : « je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à acheter ».

Draco fit une tape dans le dos à son ami : « on se voit à la rentrée. »

Blaise en sortant de la taverne vit Hermione en compagnie de ses deux amis.

Hermione le remarqua et partit trouver le beau serpentard.

**Blaise** : « bonjour tout le monde » fit- il dans un divin sourire.

**Hermione** : « bonjour Blaise, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

**Blaise** : « oui et toi ? »

**Hermione** : « excellentes. »

Blaise et Hermione se regardèrent en silence quelques instants.

Harry se racla la gorge pour sortir les deux tourtereaux de leurs visions de rêve.

Blaise reprit le contrôle de lui-même.

**Hermione** : « tu es venu avec ta mère acheter tes affaires scolaires ? »

**Blaise** : « non je suis venu tout seul, toutefois » les yeux braqués sur Harry et Ron « je viens de quitter Dray, sa mère et Severus à l'instant des trois balais. »

Evidemment les cœurs des deux jeunes hommes s'affolèrent.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent absolument à leurs Némésis.

**Harry** : « c'est vrai ? Comment va Draco? » Dit- il inquiet.

**Blaise** : « Potter il va vraiment falloir que tu sois patient avec Dray, tu lui as brisé le cœur et puis un Malfoy ne pardonne pas si facilement. »

**Harry** : « il faut vraiment que je lui parle et que je m'excuse auprès de sa mère. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait du mal »

**Blaise** : « en effet » son regard se détourna de celui d'Harry pour se fixer dans celui de Ron, les yeux pétillants de malice.

**Blaise** : « au fait Ron comment embrasse notre très cher professeur de potion ? »

**Hermione** : « BLAISE ZA… » Hermione resta interdite ; au moment où Blaise faisait sa petite réflexion Dray, Narcissa et Severus : le grand maître de potions et ancien mangemort venaient de sortir des trois balais et avaient bien entendu la subtile question de Zabini.

**Severus** : « Votre intelligence vous a permis de survivre durant la guerre mais votre curiosité risquerait de vous faire perdre la vie. »

**Blaise** : « professeur … Hermione, je dois y aller », partant en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Le cœur de Ron cessa de battre, son Sevy était tellement impressionnant que cela le rendait d'autant plus sexy.

Draco commença à passer son chemin, ignorant totalement la présence d'Harry. Cependant Narcissa se présenta devant ce dernier.

**Narcissa** : « bonjour » s'adressant aux trois griffondors.

Le trio répondit à sa politesse.

**Narcissa** : « au fait, je n ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir ce matin » s'adressant à Harry

**Draco** : « mère… » Au bord du massacre, pourquoi sa mère parlait à ce traître.

Narcissa l'interrompit, « tu ne m en veux pas ? ».

Harry se demandant s'il rêvait : c'était elle qui lui demandait s'il lui en voulait alors que c'était lui qui avait agi comme le dernier des crétins.

_**Harry heureux que Narcissa ne lui en veuille pas**_ : « non…c'est à moi…de vous présenter des excuses, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. »

_**Draco**_ enragé, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère : « je t'interdis de t'adresser à ma mère… »

Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par celle ci.

_**Narcissa**_ : « ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je sais que l'amour peut nous faire perdre quelques fois la tête, et puis tu seras toujours le bienvenu au manoir. »

_**Draco au bord du meurtre, comment sa mère osait être gentille avec lui**_: « mère… »

_**Narcissa**_ : « je pense que vous devriez marcher quelque peu ensemble, afin d'éclaircir la situation.»

_**Harry totalement déterminé à se réconcilier avec son amour**_ : « je voulais te dire, Draco… »

Draco lui coupant la parole « je vous laisse, je dois partir au plus vite au ministère, afin de connaître les noms des sorciers susceptibles d'aider père à sortir de prison. »

Harry totalement perdu, son âme sœur était déjà partie sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer.

_**Narcissa compatissante sentant Harry plus malheureux que jamais**_ : « Il s'en remettra, tu verras. »

_**Harry **_: « je l'espère, je l'aime tellement. »

Severus se tournant vers Ron « nous devrions également avoir une petite conversation. »

_**Ron **_: « très bien, marchons un peu ». Mais à cet instant sa mère arriva.

_**Molly**_ : « Bonjour professeur, Narcissa, comment allez- vous ? »

_**Narcissa**_ : « très bien. »

_**Molly**_ : « Arthur m'a appris pour Lucius, tu dois être ravie. »

_**Narcissa**_ : « oh que oui. »

**Molly** : « Bon les enfants, il est temps d'y aller.

Ron je t'interdis d'aller chez Honeydukes, je n'ai pas envie que mon petit garçon se rende encore malade et m'appelle en pleine nuit.

Molly se tournant vers Severus : « je vous félicite professeur, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de courage pour vous contrôler face aux comportements enfantins et puérils de vos élèves toute l'année. »

Ron maudissait sa mère, s'il avait eu une quelconque chance de devenir l'amant de son professeur, sa bien- aimée mère venait de la réduire à néant.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 10

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s il ne sert qu à faire évoluer l histoire

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, j espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il ne sert qu'à faire évoluer l'histoire. MMMMEEERRRCCCIII pour toutes vos reviews_

_**Chapitre dix : évolution du procès**_

Draco arriva au ministère et demanda à obtenir un entretien avec Fudge. Au bout de quelques minutes, le ministre de la magie le fit entrer dans son bureau.

Fudge : « je pense savoir la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me voir M. Malfoy. Vous êtes là pour le procès de votre père. »

Draco : « en effet, j'aimerai obtenir son dossier de jugement et la liste des sorciers prêts à le soutenir. »

Fudge : « très bien, vous devez savoir que la révision du procès de votre père n'est guère appréciée par la communauté sorcière. Vous comprendrez que son éventuel sortie provoque la peur et l'effroi des témoins qui ont témoigné en sa défaveur. »

Draco : « mon père est conscient d'avoir une seconde chance, et le bonheur d'effacer la honte portée sur notre nom. Il regrette et veut prendre un nouveau départ. »

Son père devait savoir l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait, du moins il espérait.

Fudge : « il faudra qu'il en fasse le serment devant le jury. Il devra présenter ses excuses et promettre de ne plus causer aucun tord au monde sorcier. »

Draco : « il le fera. »

Fudge : « tenez, voici son dossier et ici la liste des témoins. »

Draco : « pourrai-je connaître la date de son prochain jugement ? »

Fudge : « Le jury a déjà été choisi. Par conséquent, dès que l avocat de votre père aura fini de compléter le nouveau dossier, et selon la disponibilité des témoins, la date sera fixée. »

Draco confiant : « dans ce cas je pars immédiatement trouver notre avocat. »

Fudge : « dans ce cas, prévenez- moi dès que vous aurez constitué son dossier. »

_&_

_Chez l'avocat_

Draco donna tous les papiers qu'il venait de recevoir à son avocat. Ensemble, ils prirent la décision de se rendre au plus vite chez les témoins.

_&_

Enfin à 16.30 minutes, ils avaient fini de recueillir tous les témoignages. Le jeune serpentard était satisfait de la progression du dossier, puisqu' ils avaient beaucoup de sorciers prêts à défendre Lucius, et son avocat était plus que confiant. Draco se disait que tout allait s'arranger, il ne restait plus qu'à fixer la date. Ils transplanèrent directement au ministère.

_&_

Severus devait se rendre à Azkaban pour parler à Lucius. Il désirait informer son ami que sa famille avait été comblée par la révision de son procès.

Lucius attendait Severus dans sa cellule. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il allait recevoir de la visite puisque les prisonniers n'ont pas le droit de voir leurs proches ni même d'écrire ou recevoir du courrier. Severus, seul entra, Lucius avait refusé que sa femme vienne avec lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face à face depuis la mort de Voldemort, Severus garda son regard impassible bien qu'il fut choqué par son apparence. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait refusé que Narcissa vienne lui rendre visite. Lucius pensait sûrement que sa femme aurait honte de voir ce qu'était devenu son mari.

Lucius semblait fatigué ; cependant il gardait toute sa prestance et son charisme. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan laissaient glisser quelques mèches sur son visage. Il portait une chemise grisâtre qui avait perdu son blanc éclatant dans sa cellule…

Severus : « Lucius, je suis venu te parler de la réouverture du dossier. »

Lucius : « très bien » dit- il avec un sourire désabusé. « Severus, nous savons tous les deux qu'ils me laisseront jamais sortir d'ici alors pourquoi se bercer d'illusions. »

Severus : « tu es resté seul dans ta cellule depuis cinq mois, coupé du monde extérieur. Beaucoup de sorciers sont prêts à témoigner en ta faveur et je pense que dans très peu de temps tu seras sorti de prison. »

Lucius était convaincu que sa libération serait improbable. Cette révision du dossier ne servait qu'à l'humilier davantage et les membres du ministère devaient avoir trouvé en cette réouverture un autre moyen d'accabler le nom des Malfoy.

Lucius : « je ne témoignerai pas au procès. »

Severus ne connaissait que trop bien Lucius. Pour lui, les membres du ministère pensaient qu'il ne se présenterait jamais au procès dans son état. Se rendre ainsi dans la salle de jugement sonnerait le glas pour son honneur.

Severus : « je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais je suis sérieux lorsque je te dis que tu vas sûrement être libéré. Les témoignages des sorciers que tu as aidés sont primordiaux pour ton jugement, mais ta présence et tes excuses sont essentielles. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici si tu ne leurs fais pas la promesse que tu as changé. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton unique chance de t'en sortir pour ton orgueil. Je sais que pour toi, te montrer ainsi devant tous serait la plus terrible des tortures, mais tu dois le faire. »

Lucius : « merci d'être venu, adieu Sev. »

Il avait pris sa décision et comptait ne pas changer d'avis, enfin…

Severus : « Narcissa se fiche bien de ce que pensent les autres et de te voir ainsi. Elle t'aime et son cœur t'appartient pour toujours. Fais- le pour elle, tu auras le courage d'affronter les regards des autres. Ta femme croit en toi, elle fonde ses espoirs en ce jugement pour que vous soyez de nouveau réunis. »

Severus avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Il connaissait le seul point faible de Lucius ou sa véritable force : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille.

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa femme. Il ne savait plus quoi penser depuis son emprisonnement. Il se posait des questions plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

_M a-t-elle oublié ? A-t-elle trouvé un autre homme avec qui partager sa vie ? Avait-elle honte de son mari ? Ecoutai- elle les moqueries des ses harpies d'amies ?_

Ses réflexions le rendaient fou, elles étaient bien plus cruelles que tous les doloris qu'il avait reçus.

Lucius d'une voix calme et posée : « comment va-t-elle ? »

Severus : « elle allait bien jusqu'à ce midi, elle a été bouleversée que tu lui refuses le droit de visite. »

Lucius : « je ne…pouvais pas, tu comprends. »

Severus : « je le sais, mais tu lui manques tellement, elle aurait tant voulu que tu la prennes dans tes bras. Elle pense qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal ou bien que tu ne l'aimes plus.

Lucius : « j'irai au procès, mais fais- toi promettre qu'elle ne s'y rendra pas. Je pourrai supporter de lire du dégoût et de la pitié dans les regards des sorciers, mais je ne n'admettrai pas qu'elle me voit ainsi dans cet état. Je veux être décent lorsque je la reverrai et puis je ne veux pas la voir pleurer si la sentence n'est pas favorable. »

Severus : « très bien. »

Lucius : « dis- lui que je l'aime. »

Severus : « je lui dirais même si Draco le lui a déjà dit. »

Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant le prénom de son fils. Depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, il essayait de ne plus penser à lui et à leur dernière conversation. Il espérait seulement qu'il prenne bien soin de sa mère.

Lucius : « il ne doit pas être ravi de la possibilité que je sorte d'ici. »

Severus : « détrompe- toi, au moment où nous parlons, il est au ministère avec ton avocat pour connaître la date de ton jugement.

Lucius : « nous parlons bien de celui qui m'a trahi durant la guerre, Draco. »

Severus : « Lucius !! Il fait des efforts pour que vous reformiez de nouveau une famille. Alors je t'en prie ne gâche pas tout. »

Lucius : « j'étais seulement étonné, je ne voulais pas que cela sonne comme un reproche. »

Severus sut que Lucius était sincère.

Lucius : « tu as passé tes vacances avec lui ? »

Severus : « oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul à se morfondre sur les horreurs de la guerre. »

Lucius : « vous avez fait des sorties ? Vous avez rencontré des amis ? »

Severus dépité par l'attitude de ce dernier : «Lucius, pourquoi ne me poses- tu pas directement la question ? On se connaît trop bien pour qu'on tourne autour du pot. »

Lucius : « et ? »

Severus : « oui, Lucius nous sommes partis dans des clubs et des boites de nuit gays. »

Lucius : « je vois. »

Severus : « ton fils aime les hommes : ce n'est pas un drame. »

Lucius : « tu penses cela parce que tu n'es pas son père. »

Severus : «je fais comme si je l'étais puisque son père le renie. »

Lucius : « Sev, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

_Silence pesant entre les deux hommes_

Lucius : « il aime peut- être également les femmes, qui sait il est peut- être bi ! »

Severus : « je suis navré, mais non et tu dois te faire à cette idée. Après tout c'est ton unique fils, Narcissa l'aime de toutes ses forces et elle ne veut plus voir les deux hommes qu'elle aime s'entre-déchirer. »

Lucius : « je le sais, c'est pour cela que je vais faire des efforts pour oublier nos disputes passées afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

Severus sourire aux lèvres, se moquant de son ami : « je suis fier de toi.»

Lucius : « n'en fais pas de trop. »

Ils rirent ensemble de vives voix.

Severus : « je leur dirai tes bonnes résolutions, ils vont être ravis ; surtout Draco. »

Lucius : « si nous nous disputions aussi souvent, c'est parce que nous avons le même caractère. Il faudra juste que je me contrôle et qu'il ne me parle plus jamais du survivant. »

Severus _« Potter va avoir beaucoup de mal à se faire pardonner de Draco ; surtout si son père connaissait la vérité. »_

« Bon, n'oublie ce que tu dois faire, on se reverra au procès. »

Severus décida de se rendre chez Narcissa pour lui annoncer les bonnes résolutions de son mari.

_Je sais ce n'est pas top, mais Dites- moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, _

_Vous aurez la suite demain, a+ bisous_

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews , je voulais vous dire aussi que je poste en principe un chapitre par se semaine, bonne lecture

**Merci pour vos reviews, je voulais vous dire aussi que je poste en principe un chapitre par semaine, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : inquiétudes**

_Manoir Malfoy._

Draco était rentré du ministère depuis une bonne heure lorsque Severus arriva devant lui et Narcissa.

Narcissa inquiète : « Alors ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est- ce qu'il compte dire au procès ? »

Severus : « Il va bien et il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire afin de sortir de prison. »

Narcissa sauta dans les bras de son ami à l'étouffer : « Que Merlin soit loué ! C'est magnifique, il sera bientôt ici avec nous, il faut absolument qu'il soit libéré. »

Draco : « Bien sûr qu'il le sera, tous les témoins que j'ai vu aujourd'hui vont témoigner en sa faveur. De plus si père leur promet qu'il a bel et bien changé, le jury le fera sortir d'Azkaban. »

Severus : « Oui, je pense qu'il a toutes les chances de son coté. Draco, tu sais quand aura lieu le jugement ? »

Draco : « Oui, dans dix jours, je pourrai être auprès de lui et de mère puisque cela tombe un dimanche. »

Narcissa : « Il verra que toute sa famille le soutient. »

Severus ne sachant vraiment pas comment il allait annoncer à son amie que Lucius ne souhaitait pas la voir dans la salle d'audience : « Narcissa, Lucius t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'il fera tout son possible pour être de nouveau à tes cotés, mais il ne désire pas que tu te rendes au procès. »

Narcissa et Draco restèrent interdits. Comment Lucius pouvait-il demander une telle chose à sa femme alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ? Les mots de Severus la blessèrent au plus profond de son âme. En effet, depuis l'annonce de la réouverture du dossier, elle s'était imaginée leurs retrouvailles et puis elle pensait que sa présence le réconforterait dans cette pénible épreuve.

Les larmes défiguraient son visage de porcelaine, Narcissa : « Qu'est…ce..que…tu..viens de dire ? »

Severus : « Je sais que pour toi cela risque d'être un choc mais Lucius ne veut pas que tu le vois fatigué avec des vêtements déchirés. »

Narcissa s'écriant : « C'est ridicule. »

Severus lui coupant la parole : « S'il n'est pas libéré, il ne veut pas que tu gardes une dernière image bouleversante de lui. Puis, il ne supporterait pas te voir t'effondrer s'il est de nouveau enfermé à Azkaban. »

Narcissa : « Il le sera, oui Sev, il sortira de prison et je veux être près de lui quand le jury le lui annoncera. »

Severus : « Je suis désolé Narcissa mais c'est sa volonté et il désire que tu la respectes. »

Narcissa pleurant à chaudes larmes : « Vous ne croyez quand même pas je que vais rester ici pendant que l'avenir de mon mari sera décidé. Je viendrais au procès et je me fiche qu'il le veuille ou non. Personne tu m'entends ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Severus : « Mais Narc…. »

Narcissa : « Non, il n'y a pas de mais. » A ces derniers mots, elle sortit dans le jardin afin de se calmer.

Draco : « Je connais ma mère, elle viendra au procès. »

Severus : « J'en ai bien peur, si Lucius est libéré, je l'éviterai un moment je crois. » Dit- il avec petit sourire aux lèvres.

Draco inquiet : « Mon père t'a demandé de dire à ma mère de ne pas venir mais quand est- il de moi ? »

Severus : « Il sera ravi que tu viennes le soutenir. »

Draco stupéfiait : « Tu en es certain ?...Est- ce que vous avez parlé de moi ? »

Severus : « Oui, il compte faire des efforts pour que vous vous entendiez davantage. »

Draco bouleversé : « on parle bien de mon père, Sev. »

Severus : « Décidément, tel père tel fils, il a eu la même réaction lorsque je lui ai dit que tu aidais son avocat. »

Draco : « Tu lui as dit ? »

Severus désemparé: « oui puisque je te le dis »

Draco : « Il t'a posé des questions sur moi ? »

Severus : « Il m'a demandé si tu avais été dans des boites de nuit pour y rencontrer des hommes et si tu étais bi. »

Draco : « Qu'est- ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Severus : « Que pendant les vacances nous y sommes allés et que je ne pensais pas que tu étais bi. »

Draco avec une triste voix : « Tu lui as parlé d'Harry ? »

Severus : « bien sûr que non, il l'aurait très mal pris. Par contre lui m'a parlé de Potter. »

Draco : « Et ? » Impatient mais inquiet de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Severus : « quand tu le reverras ne prononce pas son nom ; au risque que ce soit la dernière que tu auras avec lui. Il éprouve apparemment encore une profonde haine pour lui. Je crois qu'il pense toujours que c'est à cause de lui que tu l'as trahi. »

Draco : « De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerai d'Harry puisqu'il n'est plus rien pour moi. »

Severus : « Draco, tu n'as jamais su me mentir ni même à ton père alors fais attention à ce que tu lui diras quand tu seras face à lui. Il se doutera de quelque chose s'il voit que tu es troublé. »

Draco ne préférait pas répondre à son parrain, il connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour le survivant.

Essayant de changer de sujet de conversation : « Veux- tu du thé ? »

Severus : « avec plaisir, merci. »

Draco se servit et alla donner la tasse à Sev lorsque le jeune serpentard détourna les yeux au dernier moment afin d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de son parrain et renversa le contenu de la tasse sur son professeur.

Draco : Je suis désolé, attends je vais t'en chercher une autre. »

Severus dépité, se lançant un sort de nettoyage : « laisse je vais me servir avant que tu ne fasses une autre catastrophe. »

Son filleul s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à boire son thé.

Severus : « Qu'est- ce qui te préoccupe Draco ? C'est ta relation avec Harry ? »

Draco avala une gorgée de travers, il pensait qu'il n'allait véritablement pas survivre à cette journée.

Draco : « En fait, Blaise m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de donner de la potion protectrice et contraceptive à Harry et d'en boire également. »

Severus : « Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu étais la première personne avec qui Potter faisait l'amour. Et puis, tu en as bu et donné à chaque fois que tu avais une aventure, par conséquent vous ne risquez pas d'attraper de maladies. »

Draco : « Je pensais plutôt à la seconde fonction de la potion. »

Severus recracha son thé sur sa robe pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. Il se lança de nouveau un sort de nettoyage. Il reprit du thé avant de se rasseoir.

Severus d'un ton grave et professoral : « En effet, je n'avais pas pensé à cet éventuel problème. »

Draco voulant se rassurer : « Ce n'est pas un problème, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y pensais, c'est très rare les grossesses masculines, n'est- ce pas Sev ? »

Severus : « Oui ça l'est, mais pas pour vous. Vous êtes tous les deux de grands sorciers et vous vous aimiez pendant l'acte ; donc tout est possible. »

Draco : « Pas en une nuit. »

Severus : « Bien sûr que si, Draco. Désolé de te poser la question mais est- ce toi qui étais passif ? »

Draco resta choqué par ce que venait de lui demander son parrain : « Quoi, bien sûr que non, qu'est- ce que tu crois. »

Severus : « Dommage, j'aurais pu te lancer un sort pour savoir ce qu'il en était. »

Draco : « Nous nous inquiétons pour rien. »

Severus : « Je n'en suis pas si sûr Draco, vous êtes vraiment mais vraiment puissants tous les deux et c'est lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins que ça arrive. »

Draco : « Ce n'est pas important, tu es notre professeur de potion. Dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, nous avons cours avec toi le lendemain, tu n'as qu'à nous faire faire une puissante potion contraceptive. C'est ça, tu mets Granger et Harry ensemble pour la préparation et tu lui fais boire à la fin du cours. C'est parfait, dis Sev tu veux bien faire ça pour ton filleul préféré ? »

Severus qui sentait un mal de tête arriver : « Draco, une potion contraceptive se boit avant l'acte, après elle est inefficace. De plus, c'est votre magie et votre amour qui sont les facteurs de la procréation, je doute fort qu'il existe une rare potion ou un puissant sortilège qui pourrait changer l'état d'Harry s'il est enceint, de plus, la fécondation masculine se fait durant l'acte, et non après. »

Draco : « Et comment je vais le savoir s'il est en…en…ence… «

Severus : « Enceint, dans environ dix à quinze jours, il faudra surveiller son comportement. »

Draco : « Tu plaisantes ; dix à quinze jours je ne vais pouvoir attendre jusque là. »

Severus : « Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, la rentrée est dans deux jours, tu n'auras qu'à aller le trouver et lui en parler. Puis vous pourrez ainsi discuter de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je peux t'apprendre le sortilège pour connaître s'il est enceint, si tu veux. »

Draco : « Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ainsi, il ne peut pas être tombé enceint, c'est impossible. Et puis je ne me vois lui dire salut Harry comment vas-tu, la forme ? Au fait ça te dérangerais si je te lance un sort pour savoir si nous allons tous les deux devenir pères. Non, je vais attendre et je verrai ce qui se passe dans dix jours. Tu es sûr qu'il faut attendre tout ce temps pour savoir s'il a déjà les symptômes. »

Severus : « En fait, dès le premier jour l'homme enceint commence à avoir quelques douleurs au ventre ; un peu comme des crampes. En effet, son corps s'adapte afin d'accueillir un enfant et puis ça part comme c'est venu, c'est pour cela que je te dis que ce n'est que dans dix jours que tu verras s'il est réellement enceinte. »

Draco : « Dans dix jours, je saurai si mon père sort de prison et je vais devoir lui annoncer que je vais peut-être être père avec le si cher à son cœur : Harry Potter. Mais à quoi je pensais hier soir en oubliant cette foutue potion. »

&

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée chez les Weasley._

Les trois griffondors montèrent avec leurs paquets dans les bras à la chambre de Ron. Les deux garçons se jetèrent aussitôt sur le lit et regardèrent le plafond.

Hermione essayant de les réconforter : « Ca n'a pas l'air si désespéré que ça n'y parait. »

Ron et Harry à l'unisson : « Arrête …stp….arrête. »

Hermione savait qu'ils devaient digérer la désastreuse rencontre avec leurs amours au chemin de traverse.

Ron : « Déjà que nos relations amoureuses sont compliquées mais l'intervention des parents dans notre vie de couple est destructrice. »

Harry : « C'est bien vrai, je n'imagine pas la réaction de Lucius lorsqu'il saura ce qu'il s'est passé à sa sortie de prison. »

Ron : « D'après ce que nous a dit ma mère, il a toutes les chances de son coté pour s'en sortir. Mais pourquoi faut- il toujours que ma mère se sente obligée de me ridiculiser ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle a dit à Severus alors que nous étions sur le point de nous parler. »

Harry : « Nous sommes condamnés à vivre sans eux pour le restant de notre vie. »

Hermione : « Harry, ne dramatise pas. »

Les deux garçons commençaient à rire comme des aliénés, Ron : « Tu crois que nous avons encore des chances avec eux alors que tu étais là tout à l'heure. » Leur fou rire s'évanouissait pour laisser place aux sanglots et aux larmes.

Harry prenant son ami dans les bras: « Tout est fini, il ne nous reste plus que le suicide.. »

Hermione en colère : « Ca suffit, arrêtez de pleurer, ça ne changera pas ce qui c'est passé. Ca ne tient qu'à vous de faire évoluer les choses et comme on le dit si bien, tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Pensez plutôt à comment vous allez les reconquérir. » Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec eux mais c'était pour leur bien.

Les deux griffondors reconnaissaient qu'Hermione avait raison comme toujours.

Molly frappa à la porte : « Il est l'heure de dîner les enfants, vous pouvez descendre le repas est prêt. »

Hermione descendit pour aller manger.

Ron : « Tu viens Harry. »

Harry : « Non vas- y, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Ron : « Je sais que nos problèmes nous préoccupent beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim. »

Harry : « Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai des crampes au ventre ; mais ce n'est pas dû à la faim, c'est peut- être le stress. »

Ron : « D'accord alors repose- toi. » Dit- il en laissant seul son ami dans la chambre.

Harry: « j'espère que Draco va me pardonner et que tout va s'arranger. » Harry s'endormit aussitôt ; une main sur le ventre, il faut dire que la journée avait été épuisante. »

A suivre

Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez Gros bisous a+

A suivre


	13. Chapter 12 1ere partie

Vos reviews me font tjrs autant plaisirs, elles me poussent à poursuivre

Vos reviews me font tjrs autant plaisir, elles me poussent à poursuivre

Merci

Chapitre 12 : confrontation (1ere partie)

_Train Poudlard express_

Les trois griffondors s'étaient installés dans l'un des compartiments.

Hermione : « cette année va être merveilleuse, nous allons pouvoir enfin travailler tranquillement pour préparer nos aspics. Il n'y aura plus jamais d'attaque de Voldemort ni de ses mangemorts, nous n'aurons plus d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Harry : « c'est vrai, mais Ron et moi avons d'autres priorités que l'obtention de nos examens. »

Ron : « il faut dire que même si nous ne réussissons pas nos aspics, nous pourrons toujours trouver du travail, surtout toi Harry. Et puis, notre seule obsession est de reconquérir les cœurs de nos amours. »

Harry : « tout à fait d' accord avec toi, nos études ne sont que secondaires. »

Hermione choquée par ce qu'elle venait d entendre : « vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, vous ne pourrez jamais entrer à l'école des aurors sans avoir vos aspics. »

Ron : « j'ai vu assez d'horreurs et de criminels durant la guerre, je pense que je vais me réorienter. »

Harry : « je comprends ce que tu veux dire, d' ailleurs je ne veux plus devenir auror également mais professeur contre les forces du mal : il faudra que j en discute avec Dumbledore. »

Hermione comprenait le choix de ses amis, il faut dire qu'ils avaient côtoyé la mort depuis leur première année.

Ron : « avec ton expérience, tu n'auras aucun mal à convaincre le directeur, et toi Hermione que veux- tu faire ? »

Hermione : « j'aimerais entrer à l'école supérieur de médicomagie, mais le niveau d'admission est très élevé. »

Ron et Harry pouffèrent de rire : « tu n'auras aucun mal à y être acceptée. »

Hermione : « je l'espère, et puis… »

Au même moment, Blaise entra dans le compartiment.

Blaise : « salut les griffys, j'avais bien reconnu ta si jolie voix. » Cette dernière rougit : « est- ce que nous pouvons nous installer avec vous ? »

Harry : « nous…installer…avec..nous. »

Blaise : « oui, Draco et moi. »

Harry : « Draco… »

Il était troublé, il allait parler à sa Némésis.

Hermione : « on en serait ravis. » dit- elle enjouée.

Blaise : « merci. » dit- il en souriant à l'élue de son cœur. Blaise criant dans le couloir : « Draco, tu peux venir il y a de la place ici. »

Le cœur d'Harry se resserra. Dans quelques secondes, il allait pouvoir être près de lui, essayer de se faire pardonner même s'il savait que ça allait être difficile.

Blaise s'installa à coté de sa chère griffondor, qui elle-même était assise à côté de Ron. Draco entra dans le compartiment tout en lisant un dossier. Lorsque le prince de serpentard leva ses yeux pour savoir où il allait s'installé, son regard s arrêta ou plutôt se plongea dans deux étincelantes émeraudes. Son ex- meilleur ami : Blaise, allait se faire tuer lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard.

Draco : « je vais m'installer dans le couloir. » Il allait refermer la porte lorsque son fidèle ami le retint par le bras.

Blaise : « ne sois pas ridicule, le voyage est long et puis il reste une place à côté d'Harry près de la fenêtre. »

Sans le laisser réagir, il le poussa à côté d'Harry.

Hermione : « bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ? »

Draco : « oui merci. » dit- il consterné en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Depuis, l'arrivée de Draco, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Il avait tellement envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l aimait ; mais cela n'aurait qu'aggraver la situation.

Le beau serpentard sentait le regard brûlant de son ancien amant le parcourir, il en frissonnait. Cependant, la raison du beau blond lui répétait sans cesse la terrible trahison de son soit- disant amour.

Le compartiment était envahi d'un silence pesant. Blaise voulant détendre l'atmosphère, ayant un sourire et humour typiquement serpentard : « au fait Ron, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Ron : « je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » dit- il naïvement.

Blaise : « comment embrasse notre cher maître des potions ? »

Hermione : « Blaise !! ca ne va pas de poser de telles questions ! »

Ron : « c'est vrai, ca ne te regarde pas. »

Draco voulait profiter de la situation afin de savoir si Ron était véritablement amoureux de Severus ou bien si ce n était qu'une passade. Il ne désirait pas que son parrain souffre de cette relation. Par conséquent, il décida de le rendre jaloux, en même temps il verrait la réaction d'Harry. Malgré sa triste histoire avec ce dernier, il avait envie de connaître la sincérité de ses sentiments, et même si pour cela il devait inventer quelques mensonges.

Draco gardant le nez dans son dossier et son impassible masque : « Blaise, si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais répondu. »

La réaction qu'attendait Draco fut vite exprimée.

Harry et Ron s'écriant : « tu aurais quoi ? » tous les deux en colère.

Draco était fier de lui, il essayait de garder son self contrôle pour ne pas sauter de joie.

Blaise totalement perdu : « qu'est- ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Draco restant stoïque comme si de rien n était : « et bien, je crois que tout le monde sait que Severus et moi sommes gays. »

Ron : « et ? » se levant ; prêt à bondir sur Draco, sortit sa baguette prêt à jeter un sort très très douloureux.

Draco jubilait dans sa tête, alors qu'Harry s'effondrait en s'impatientant de la réponse de Draco.

Draco : « et, lorsque nous avons des déboires amoureux, nous nous consolons mutuellement. Donc, oui j'ai déjà embrassé Severus et je dois avouer que c'est l'un de mes partenaires préférés. »

Ron laissa tomber sa baguette à terre, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ron se répétait en boucle : « _déboires amoureux, consolons mutuellement, partenaires préférés. »_

Draco voulait savoir si Ron allait renoncer à son parrain à la première difficulté rencontrée. Draco regardant par la fenêtre : « il a toujours été là pour moi, nos ébats me remontent toujours le moral.» Dans sa tête Draco : « _pardonne- moi Sev, même si ce n'est pas vain, il faut bien savoir s'il t'aime réellement. »_

Le dernier mot de Draco lacérait le cœur et l'âme d'Harry. Il était impossible qu'un autre homme ait le droit aux baisers, aux sourires, au corps de son Draco.

Il tuerait tous les hommes qui essaieraient de lui voler son amour ; même si cela devait être Rogue.

Draco se retournait pour voir le visage décomposé de Ron.

Ron : « je t'interdis, tu entends, ne t'approches plus jamais de lui sinon je te promets que je te tuerais. »

Sa voix était fragile, mais Draco lisait dans son regard que le jeune griffondor avait des tendances meurtrières. Tout ceci pour dire que Draco était persuadé que Ron était amoureux de son parrain.

Hermione s'inquiétant pour Ron mais surtout pour Draco : « Ron, viens avec moi dans le couloir il faut que tu te calmes. »

Draco étaient au comble de la joie, il voyait que Ron était accro à Sev mais surtout que son griffi préféré était dans un état second : ses yeux étaient complètement perdus dans le néant de la tristesse.

Draco se leva vers Ron, il ne risquait rien puisque son potentiel assassin avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Les mains du tortionnaire séchèrent les larmes de Ron et le serra dans ses bras.

Draco : « ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le prendrai pas même si tu n'aurais aucune chance face au charme d'un Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Severus et nous n'avons jamais été amants. »

A ces derniers mots, il alla se rasseoir et se replongea comme si rien ne s'était passé dans son dossier sous le regard ahuri de tous ses camarades.

Hermione : « tu nous as dit que ton parrain et toi vous …vous consoliez et là tu nous dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état sont Harry et Ron. »

Draco cessant son petit jeu et regardant droit dans les yeux Ron : « écoutes, Ron, je considère Sev comme mon père et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Il a beaucoup trop souffert pendant de trop nombreuses années et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. Je voulais savoir si tu l'aimais vraiment et si tu étais prêt à tout pour lui. Apparemment tu l'es et j'en suis rassuré. Maintenant que je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères, je vais t'aider à conquérir mon parrain. »

Draco attendit la réaction de Ron, espérant qu'il avait réfréné ses lubies criminelles. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait se passer. En effet, Harry s'était levé et serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Les deux griffondors pleuraient de joie et riaient.

Ron : « qu'est- ce que j'ai eu peur, et toi Harry ça va ? »

Harry : « je me voyais déjà en train de tuer Rogue. »

Hermione, Blaise et Draco n'en revenaient pas de les voir ainsi. La scène était indescriptible tellement leur réaction était irréaliste.

Blaise : « vous devriez vous ressaisir avant que vous ne deveniez totalement fous. »

Ron se réinstalla à sa place, encore le sourire aux lèvres et récupéra sa baguette.

Harry encore dans l'euphorie de l'annonce du mensonge fit un baiser papillon sur la joue de Draco. : « Ne nous fais plus jamais de telles frayeurs. »

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il vit le pâle visage de Draco virer au cramoisi. Le diabolique serpentard avait cru que son cœur allait exploser par l'inondation d'amour qu'avait provoqué ce simple geste. Cependant son orgueil et le souvenir de la trahison évincèrent rapidement ce sentiment. Il reprit donc le contrôle de lui- même et son regard de glace.

Draco : « Ron quand tu auras fini ton fou rire, nous pourrons parler de ce que tu comptes faire pour te rapprocher de Sev. »

Ron se calma immédiatement et reprit son sérieux : « je pense aller lui parler après un cours de potion. »

Draco : « nous avons cours avec lui demain mais je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de lui parler. Il faudra le voir le soir même dans la salle de potion. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

Ron : « oui, d'abord je vais m excuser de m'être enfui et de ne pas lui avoir dit qui j'étais dès le début. »

Draco : « jusque là, tout va bien. Et puis ? »

Ron : « que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, et que je veux être avec lui. »

Draco : « c'est là que ça ce complique. Comme nous le savons tous, Sev est notre professeur et je suppose que les parents d'élèves n aimeraient pas que l'un de nos enseignants sorte avec un élève mineur. »

Ron : « ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en première année, et puis dans un an je ne serai plus à Poudlard. Je m inquiète surtout de savoir s'il me pardonnera de lui avoir caché qui j étais. »

Draco : « depuis des années, les serpentards vous reprochent votre comportement, vous les griffondors. Vous agissez toujours tête baissée sans vous préoccuper des conséquences et du mal que vous faites aux autres. »

Draco sentit la tristesse émanait des yeux d Harry, il le regarda un instant, puis détourna la tête, incommodé des sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui.

Draco reprit son monologue : « enfin, bref Sev s'en fiche que tu ne lui aies dit qu'à la fin de la soirée et que le célèbre courage des griffondors t'ait quitté ensuite. »

Ron : « tu es sérieux, il ne m'en veut pas. »

Draco : « non, c'est plutôt le fait que tu sois son élève et que tu ne sois pas sûr de tes sentiments qui lui pose problème. »

Ron : « mais, je le suis, je sais ce que j'éprouve pour lui. »

Draco : « nous le savons mais lui non, donc tu vas devoir le convaincre. En plus d'après ce que Sev m'a dit, les compliments de ta mère sur ses performances professorales lui ont remis les pieds sur terre. »

Ron : « il t'a raconté, qu'est- ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Draco : « que ses craintes se sont vérifiées. »

Ron : « Draco, est- ce…qu'il… a été..déçu de savoir qui j'étais ? Tu vois je suis Ron Weasley alors que sur la piste de danse j'étais un jeune homme séduisant.

Draco : « c'est vrai que je te trouvais très mignon en châtain aux yeux verts mais contrairement à moi, c'est ton comportement qui l'a attiré. »

Blaise : « c'est vrai, Dray que tu as toujours eu un faible pour les beaux jeunes hommes aux yeux verts. »

Draco avec des éclairs dans les yeux : « tu ne vois pas que tu déranges. Bon reprenons, en fait il te trouve très bien comme tu es. »

Ron : « il ne m'a jamais regardé quand j étais à Poudlard. »

Draco : « non c'est là où tu te trompes. J'ai déjà surpris Sev te déshabiller du regard lorsque nous sortions à pré au lard. Seulement, tu étais avec Luna et donc il savait que tu n étais pas attiré par les hommes. Par curiosité, durant la guerre je lui ai parlé de toi. Il m a dit, qu'il avait des sentiments mais que ça ne servirait à rien de s'y accrocher car tu ne voudrais jamais de lui. Il savait que tu le détestais et que tu pensais qu'il était encore sous les ordres de Voldemort. Par conséquent, il avait perdu tout espoir que tu ne le vois autrement que comme un homme froid et sans cœur. »

Ron : « ce n est pas possible. »

Draco : « et si, donc, lui et moi voulions oublier nos amours impossibles… »

Il se reprit, il avait presque oublié qu'Harry était près de lui. « Bref, nous avons décidé d'aller danser et d'oublier nos…ses problèmes. Donc nous dansions sur la piste de danse lorsque nous vous avons vu. Tu étais toi avec une autre apparence : timide, fragile, innocent, maladroit. C est normal qu'il ait été tout de suite attiré par toi ; car contrairement à ton vrai toi, tu étais gay. De plus, tu n'étais pas son élève, tu aimais être dans ses bras et se faire embrasser par lui. Pour conclure, tu étais Ron Weasley sans les inconvénients. C'est pour cela, qu'il a tout de suite éprouvé le même sentiment d'amour. »

Ron : « je n'en reviens pas. »

Harry se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais il appréciait tous les efforts que Draco mettait en œuvre afin d'aider au mieux son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier cette situation, il était sûr que grâce aux précieux conseils de son amour, Ron arriverait à séduire Rogue. Alors que sa relation avec le serpentard n'avait guère évoluer.

Draco : « nous avons discuté de cette soirée ensemble. »

Ron : « et ? »

Draco : « lorsque tu lui as révélé ta véritable apparence, il s'est cru dans un rêve. Il avait tant espéré ce moment et lorsqu'il a enfin eu, tu t'es enfui. Je pense qu'il s invente des excuses, comme le fait que tu sois son élève pour éviter de souffrir si un jour tu le quittes. »

Ron : « je l'aime, je vais le lui prouver et jamais je ne le quitterai. »

Draco : « j'en suis persuadé, c'est pour cela que je t'offre mon aide même si je le trahis un peu. Il me remerciera le jour de votre mariage. » Dit- il en lui faisant un clin d œil.

Blaise : « et toi Ron, tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur le prof. »

Ron : « à vrai dire jamais. Il me faisait peur et puis je connaissais seulement le masque qu'il voulait bien nous montrer. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il serait si tendre. J'étais aux anges lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentais protégé et dévasté par un ouragan d'amour. Severus est tellement merveilleux lorsqu'il est lui-même et c'est pour toutes ses qualités cachées que je l'aime. »

Blaise : « tu vas devoir utiliser tous tes charmes pour qu'il veuille de toi. En effet, tu es un griffondor, lui un serpentard, tu vas avoir du mal à le convaincre. La seule chance que tu aies pour le séduire est de lui sauter dessus. »

Draco : « Blaise !! »

Blaise : « c'est vrai, Draco, regarde les griffondors et les serpentards. Ils se font la guerre depuis des siècles et enfouissent leurs sentiments, et n'osent pas se les déclarer. »

Hermione : « je suis d'accord avec toi, les deux maisons sont aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. »

Blaise : « il suffit juste de te regarder avec Harry. »

Hermione : « Blaise a raison. Regardez où vous en êtes. »

Harry: « Hermione !! S'il te plait arrête. »

Hermione: " vous ne pouvez plus continuer ainsi, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé »

Draco : « personne, vous entendez personne ne se mêle de ma vie privée. Affrontez d'abord vos sentiments avant de supposer ceux des autres. »

A suivre

Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez

A+ gros bisous


	14. Chapter 12 2eme partie

Désolé, pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu taper ce chapitre sur mon ordi de toute la semaine

Désolée, pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu taper ce chapitre sur mon ordi de toute la semaine.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis toujours ravie de les lire pour ne pas dire que j'adore.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 12 : confrontation (2eme partie)

Hermione : « Je suis désolée, je voulais vous aider, comme tu le fais avec Ron. »

Ron : « Nous le savons Mione, seulement Draco me conseille parce qu'il connaît très bien Séverus. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec vous alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour Harry et Draco. »

Draco calmé mais anéanti ; son amour pour Harry lui déchirait le cœur : « Merci ».

Ron compatissant : « c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Au fait, j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. »

Draco: « Dis- moi ce que tu veux savoir. »

Ron rougit et baissa la tête.

Draco sourit avec malice : « Je vois, allez viens avec moi, je vais nous chercher des friandises. »

Draco et Ron marchaient dans le couloir.

Draco : « tu ne dois pas hésiter à me poser des questions, j'ai une grande expérience dans ce domaine. »

Ron : « je n ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ou dire. J'ai envie d'être avec lui et lui dire que je l'aime mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer.»

Draco : « bon pour commencer, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu te relaxes. Tu devras lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Attends- toi à de l'indifférence de sa part, mais montre- lui que tu ne lâcheras pas prise. Après, tu lui parles de ta mère »

Ron désespéré par le comportement de sa mère : « tu crois que c est une bonne idée ? »

Draco : « oui, tu dois affronter ses angoisses : ton âge et le fait qu'il soit ton prof. Tu lui dis exactement ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu lui fais prendre conscience que dans un an tu es majeur, et puis que tu ne seras plus à Poudlard. Explique- lui que ta mère est trop protectrice et inquiète en ce qui concerne ses enfants. Elle te considère encore comme un enfant alors que tu es un homme. »

Ron : « ok, jusque là ca va. »

Draco : « surtout, il faut que tu prennes le pouvoir sur lui. Je sais que cela va être difficile, mais tu dois lui avouer tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Il ne faudra pas le laisser te déstabiliser avec son regard de glace. S'il persiste à te rejeter, montre- lui que tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Tu essaieras de lui appartenir même si tu dois y passer ta vie entière parce que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec quelqu'un d autre. »

Ron : « et s'il résiste encore à ca, tu pourras plaider en ma faveur. »

Draco : « t'inquiète, Severus a toujours été là pour moi et je veux faire de même avec lui, même s il me tuerait s'il savait que je suis en train de comploter avec toi. »

Ron : « Draco, en fait, je sais que c'est mon côté maladroit et timide qui l'attire chez moi, mais pour moi ce sont des défauts. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire s'il veut aller plus loin, il est si expérimenté. »

Draco avec un sourire éclatant : « il te fera sombrer dans la magie et le plaisir du moment que tu en oublieras tes craintes, et tu deviendras plus entreprenant. »

Ron : « Draco, je peux juste te poser une dernière question ? »

Draco : « vas-y. »

Ron : « est- ce…enfin…tu vois… est- ce que ça fait mal ? »

Draco : « je ne pourrais pas te répondre, je n'ai jamais été passif, et je pense que c'est le même cas pour Sev. Je pense que si ton partenaire te prépare bien, la sensation est moins douloureuse au début. Severus prendra tout son temps pour que tu t'habitues à sa présence. Après tu verras, le plaisir sera tellement intense que tu en oublieras le reste ; enfin je crois. »

Ron savait que Draco ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Harry. Cependant, il souhaitait les aider comme il le faisait avec lui. : « Merci, pour tes conseils. »

Draco : « je t'en prie. »

Ron : « j'aimerai en faire autant pour toi et Harry. »

Draco : « merci, mais je sais ce que je dois faire avec lui. »

Ron essayant d'aller un peu plus loin dans leur discussion: « tu ne veux pas me dire ce que je pourrais lui raconter pour qu'il arrête de se morfondre. Contrairement à moi qui t'ai pour savoir comment je dois me comporter avec Sev il n a personne qui puisse lui expliquer comment il peut atténuer ta tristesse et ta colère envers lui. Tu sais, il est désemparé, il espère que tu lui pardonneras. »

Draco : « il m'aime autant que tu aimes Sev ? »

Ron avait réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans l'armure de glace du serpentard.

Ron : « bien sûr, si tu savais combien il t'aime et combien ça lui déchire le cœur de savoir à quel point il t'a fait mal. »

Draco lui sourit, apparemment Ron était sincère et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Ils achetèrent des friandises et se rendirent à leur compartiment.

Hermione: « vous en avez mis du temps, on commençait à s inquiéter. »

Ron : « tout va très bien. » dit- il en faisant un clin d œil à Harry.

Ils se réinstallèrent à leur place.

Blaise : « alors Dray, tu as fait part de ta grande sagesse. »

Ron : «oui et je suis prêt à affronter Sev. » dit- il sur un air confiant.

Depuis son retour, Draco s'était replongé dans son dossier avec sérieux.

Blaise voyant son ami préoccupé : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien Dimanche. »

Draco restant concentré : « je l'espère. »

Hermione : « C'est le dossier de ton père que tu lis depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Draco : « Oui. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait que ça allait être difficile de regagner la confiance et l'amour de son Draco. De plus, son père ne le laisserait jamais le revoir s'il sortait de prison.

Ron : « D'après mes parents, il a de grandes chances de sortir d'Azkaban. »

Hermione : « Je ne sais pas Ron, la communauté sorcière est effrayée par son éventuelle libération, et je dois avouer que je le suis également. Ton père a toujours haï les sorciers dont les parents sont des moldus et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse changer de convictions en seulement cinq mois. »

Draco savait que les craintes d'Hermione étaient légitimes après tout ce que son père avait fait. Cependant, il était convaincu que son père ne ferait plus d'actes répréhensibles : « Ne sois pas effrayée, je connais mon père, il tiendra sa promesse à Séverus. Il veut que nous reformions une famille et c'est pour cela qu'il ne causera plus de tords au monde sorcier. »

Harry intrigué et effrayé que Draco se soit réconcilié avec son père : « Vous vous reparlez ? » Dit- il timidement espérant obtenir une réponse négative.

Draco : « Non, pas encore mais Dimanche, je serais au procès avec ma mère pour le soutenir. »

Harry était désemparé, il savait très bien que Draco ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir son père. Par conséquent, il était possible que son beau prince mette un terme définitivement à leur fragile relation.

Ron : « Vous avez eu le temps de compléter le dossier avant dimanche. »

Draco : « Oui, mais comme l'a souligné Hermione, le procès risque d'être très difficile. Nous avons un bon avocat et beaucoup de témoins qui le défendront. Néanmoins, le procureur est excellent et essaiera de démonter notre défense. Il déteste mon père et compte bien détruire sa deuxième chance. »

Blaise essayant de le rassurer : « De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ? »

Draco : « Qu'il demande aux membres du phénix de témoigner contre lui. »

Hermione : « S'il fait ce que tu dis, ton avocat aussi bon qu'il soit aura du mal à le défendre face à Dumbledore, Rémus et n'oublions pas Sirius. »

Draco baissa la tête et se replongea d'autant plus dans son dossier.

Blaise : « Je sais que ton père était le bras droit de Voldemort, mais il n'a jamais commis de crimes. Il a seulement payé et influencé le ministère. Et puis, Dumbledore savait très bien qu'il était un mangemort et en le faisant suivre, il connaissait les ambitions du Lord. »

Hermione : « il n'a pas seulement fait ça comme tu le dis si bien. Il a torturé Harry durant la bataille finale avec des cruciaux et des doloris. Je ne sais même pas comment Harry a eu la force de se relever et de lancer le sort impardonnable sur Voldemort, tellement il était affaibli. »

Ron : « Mione, des fois tu devrais arrêter de jouer les miss je sais tout qui a réponse à tout. »

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit le visage fermé d'Harry.

Blaise bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Son père n'a pas supporté que Draco le trahisse et le combatte afin de protéger Harry. »

Draco, la voix en sanglots et des larmes glissant de ses yeux : « Désolé, pardon Harry pour le mal que mon père a pu te faire à cause de moi. »

Harry prit la main de Draco et sécha ses larmes de son autre main : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je vais bien, la guerre est finie. Ne t'excuse pas, et je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer. »

Draco : « Je te promets que s'il sort de prison, il ne te fera aucun mal, crois- moi je te le jure. »

Blaise : « même s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. »

Draco retirant sa main de celle d'Harry avec douleur, d'une voix froide: « Il tuera Harry sans hésiter. »

Par cette simple mais terrible phrase, Draco venait d'avouer que jamais Lucius n'accepterait leur relation.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous aurez la suite demain après midi.

Bisous, a+


	15. Chapter 13

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS.**

Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que ce sera de même pour celui-ci.

Chapitre 13 : Espoir et désespoir

La cérémonie de l'arrivée des premiers élèves finie, les 3 griffondors commencèrent à manger.

Harry s'était assis face à la table des serpentard pour mieux observer amoureusement son beau prince. Il espérait que celui-ci lèverait la tête et qu'ils se regarderaient. Cependant, Draco discutait avec ses amis sans se préoccuper du survivant.

Harry était totalement déboussolé. En effet, il devait d'abord se faire pardonner par son amour et ce qui allait être le plus difficile : se faire accepter par son père si ce dernier sortait de prison. Jusque là, il avait un semblant d'espoir en ce qui concernait leur réconciliation mais la phrase que lui avait dite Draco dans le train l'avait achevé.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi c'était lui qui devait tout faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Malfoy senior alors que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait torturé. Jamais, il ne pourrait être enfin heureux, il voulait juste pouvoir vivre en paix avec son amour, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Ron voyant son ami s'effondrer sur sa table : « ça va Harry ? »

Harry regardant son ami: « comment je vais faire ? »

Hermione : « attends dimanche et pries pour que son père soit libéré ! »

Harry : « s'il sort d'Azkaban je n'aurais plus aucune chance d'être avec Draco ».

Ron : « Harry, Narcissa t'apprécie et elle sait que tu aimes profondément Draco. Elle interviendra en ta faveur, elle désire plus que tout au monde que son fils soit heureux, et que tu seras le seul à lui offrir l'amour qu'il mérite.»

Harry touché: «merci Ron, avec beaucoup de chance ça se passera ainsi. »

Ron : «je sais ce que tu ressens, d'être aussi près de lui mais tellement loin à la fois, est très difficile à supporter. C'est tellement dur de les voir nous ignorer comme si rien ne s'était passé.»

Après le dîner, les trois amis sortirent de la salle à manger pour regagner le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ron : « les gars ! Levez- vous, il est l'heure. »

Harry : « non…encore dix minutes. »

Ron : « non, je vous les ai déjà données. » Retirant la couette d'Harry.

Seamus : « deux minutes s'il te plaît, encore deux minutes de silence. »

Ron : « pour que vous vous rendormiez, il en est hors de question. Dépêchez- vous, nous allons être en retard en cours de potion. »

Neville : « merci Ron, tu sais comment nous motiver dès le matin ! »

Voyant que ses amis ne se levaient pas : « après tout, ça ne regarde que vous de vouloir un tête à tête ce soir avec Rogue. »

Ron savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. Il savait que son beau prof de potion inspirait la crainte et la terreur chez les griffondors. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait passer leur soirée en retenue avec lui, sauf bien évidemment lui : Il en mourrait d'envie. L'argument de Ron les fit se lever de leurs lits sans attendre leur reste.

Les griffondors prirent leurs douches en quatrième vitesse, sous l'œil ravi de Ron. Il était pressé de revoir son Severus : il en rêvait toutes les nuits.

Ron : « allez Harry, dépêche- toi, tu es le dernier les autres sont déjà partis. »

Harry : « tu sais que je ne suis pas du matin. »

Ron : « si tu te dépêches pas, tu vas rater Draco dans le couloir, et… »

Harry ne laissa pas Ron finir sa phrase. Il mit sa robe de sorcier, prit ses affaires, courant vers la porte.

Harry : « Ron qu'est- ce que tu fiches, on va être en retard. »

Ron : « tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans les cachots, devant la salle de potion.

Hermione était avec Blaise et Draco: « enfin, j'ai cru que vous alliez être en retard. »

Harry : « bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, bonjour Draco, Blaise. »

Hermione : « désolée, bonjour, je commençais à croire que vous étiez encore dans vos lits. »

Ron : « tu sais comment est Harry au réveil. »

Draco regardant Ron : « alors, c'est le grand jour. »

Ron : « oui, je ne vais pas le laisser me repousser. »

Draco : « très bien. »

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur Rogue fit entrer ses élèves.

Avant que ses élèves ne s'installent, il leur dit de se mettre en binôme pour aujourd'hui.

Draco : « Blaise tu viens… « Il fut interrompu.

Blaise prit Hermione par la main : « tu veux bien te mettre avec moi ? »

Hermione : « bien sûr » dit- elle avec un divin sourire.

Draco : « traître, Ron on se met ensemble ? »

Ron voyant la détresse sur le visage d'Harry : « désolé Draco, je me mets avec Neville. »

Il prit ce dernier par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir : « mais tu peux te mettre avec Harry ! »

Neville se faisant tirer par Ron : « mais, qu'est- ce …tu…fais ? Pourquoi…tu nous emmènes au premier rang. » Totalement affolé d'être aussi près de son bien- aimé professeur de potion.

Ron : « nous sommes près de la réserve et puis nous avons une meilleure vue sur les instructions. »

Blaise plié en deux de rire : « oui, c'est ça une meilleure vue ! »

Ron rougit mais s'installa à la table avec un Neville plus pâle que jamais devant le bureau de Rogue.

Draco resta bloqué sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il aidait Ron et lui, l'abandonnait avec Harry. C'est ça d'aider les autres.

La voix mélodieuse de son professeur le fit revenir à la réalité : « M. Malfoy, installez- vous au deuxième rang, il y reste une place. »

Draco regarda son parrain avec consternation, mais ce dernier s'en fichait royalement. Il dut donc s'asseoir auprès d'un Harry aux anges.

Harry regardant amoureusement son Draco : « ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en potion, tu ne risques rien en étant avec moi. »

Draco d'une toute petite voix : « c'est ça, tu sais comment me réconforter, Potter. »

Rogue fit apparaître les instructions de la potion à préparer dans un mouvement de baguette.

Rogue : « vous pouvez aller chercher les ingrédients. »

Draco se leva : « je vais les chercher. » devant un Harry au sourire béat.

Draco croisant Ron dans la réserve : « c'est comme ca que tu me remercies pour t avoir aidé, tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi. » d'un ton désinvolte.

Ron : « ne fais pas cette tête là, Harry est meilleur que moi en potion. Vous allez la réussir. » Dit- il d'un air innocent.

Draco : « ouais, c'est ça, arrête de faire semblant de te préoccuper de ma potion. En plus, comment veux- tu que je me concentre à côté de lui ? »

Ron : « il te trouble autant ? » avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco : « non, qu'est- ce que tu crois, il m'énerve à me fixer et ça me déconcentre. » Draco prit ses ingrédients et retourna à sa table : « qu'est- ce qui m'a prit de conseiller un griffondor ? »

Ron sortit de la réserve et se retrouva face à face avec son bien aimé. Ron ému lui sourit, mais oublia qu'il tenait des ingrédients. Il les fit donc tomber.

Ron dans sa tête _: « mais quel imbécile, si je n'arrive même pas à me maîtriser devant lui. Comment je vais faire lorsque je serai tout seul devant lui. »_

Draco et Harry qui avaient vu la scène.

Draco : « mais quel imbécile, comment il peut être aussi maladroit. »

Au même moment du côté de Ron.

Ron essaya de récupérer tant bien que mal les ingrédients.

Severus avait un léger sourire à peine visible, il aimait la réaction de son élève face à lui.

Neville aida Ron à déposer tous les ingrédients sur la table.

Rogue : « M. Weasley, retenue ce soir à 20 heures. »

Ron voulait crier de joie mais ses camarades de classe n'auraient pas compris.

Harry : « il a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. »

Cela faisait trente minutes que les élèves préparaient leur potion, Draco et Harry se parlaient uniquement pour se parler ou exécuter la potion ; au grand désespoir du survivant.

Draco : « Potter, passe-moi la racine de mandragore. » Dit- il en lisant les instructions. Il tendit la main mais rien n'y était déposé, commençant à s'énerver : « Potter, je t'ai parlé. » se retournant vers Harry.

Harry était effondré sur sa chaise, plus blanc que jamais, se tenant le ventre.

Draco inquiet et laissant le Potter au plus grand bonheur d'Harry en passant : « Harry, qu'est- ce que tu as ? » dit- il en se rapprochant de lui et essayant de le relever.

Harry essayant tant bien que mal de parler, mettant une main devant sa bouche : « je ne me sens…pas bien, j'ai des crampes au ventre, et j'ai envie de vomir. »

Draco hurlant dans sa tête : « _il a des crampes au ventre, il a envie de vomir. Par Merlin. S'il vous plait qu'il ne soit pas enceinte.»_

Draco éloigna le chaudron de Harry : « ça va aller, détends- toi, je vais chercher le prof. »

Draco partit en courant avertir Severus. Le corps d'Harry agonisait, alors que son cœur était au comble du bonheur. Draco s'inquiétait pour lui, il l'avait appelé Harry. Il était persuadé que son beau prince l'aimait encore malgré sa trahison.

Draco revint auprès d'Harry avec Severus.

Rogue : « Potter, où avez-vous mal ? »

Harry : « au ven…tre et j'ai des nausées. »

Draco était complètement perdu alors que Blaise affichait un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Ron accourant auprès de son ami : « t'aurais dû te lever plus tôt, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et ce matin on n'a pas eu le temps de descendre prendre le petit déjeuné. C est normal que tu sois en hypoglycémie. »

Rogue : « c'est malin, M. Malfoy emmenez-le à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse manger. »

Draco : « d'accord. » dans sa tête _« j'espère que c'est vraiment dû au manque de nourriture. »_

Draco aida Harry à se lever et sortit de la salle de potion.

Harry avait du mal à se tenir debout, alors Draco le laissa s'appuyer sur lui.

Harry heureux, il était dans les bras de Draco, il se serait cru dans un rêve, si les douleurs ne le faisaient pas revenir à la réalité.

Le survivant allait s'écrouler par terre lorsque Draco le retint fermement : « attends on va faire une pause, ensuite on y retourne. »

Harry se lova contre son amour, il en avait tellement envie depuis leur nuit magique. Draco, de son air impassible : « je ne suis pas ton doudou Potter ! Allez viens j ai une potion à terminer. »

Harry était déterminé à rester dans cette confortable position, sa douleur était dérisoire face à l'immense chaleur qui envahissait son cœur. Draco entreprit de le faire avancer, cependant Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, de plus il ne le voulait pas.

Draco : « Potter, je ne te porterai pas, tu aurais pu quand même avaler quelque chose ce matin. »

Harry : « merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Draco, ne répondit rien et réessaya de le faire avancer, mais ce fut un total échec : Harry faillit une nouvelle fois s'écrouler.

Draco : « qu'est- ce que tu ne me fais pas faire. » Il le prit par la taille puis le bascula et le souleva. Il le porta ainsi dans ses bras dans les couloirs dans un silence de plomb.

Harry se blottit contre son ancien amant. Il se serait bien resté ainsi pendant des heures et fit un petit gémissement de bien être.

Draco pensant qu'il avait encore mal : « Ca va ? »

Harry se lovant de plus en plus : « à merveilles. »

Draco dans sa tête : « _il se moque de moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'inquiète pour lui et lui est aux anges dans mes bras. » _A voix haute : « Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus besoin de te porter. »

Harry : « Non….non, je vais encore m'écrouler et on est presque arrivés. »

Draco aimait sentir le corps d'Harry contre lui, il savourait cet instant puisque celui-ci serait le dernier qu'ils passeraient ensemble. En effet, outre le fait qu'Harry l'avait trahi, il savait que le survivant l'aimait mais que leur relation était impossible. Sa seule priorité était le bonheur de sa famille même s'il devait sacrifier le sien et son amour.

Son père tuerait Harry s'il savait que son fils en était amoureux et cela Draco ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Alors, il décida de mettre leur relation au clair, dès maintenant, même si ça devait lui briser le cœur.

Draco : « Harry, nous sommes arrivés. » Reposant Harry à terre mais tout en le maintenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Draco : « Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais écoutes- moi. »

Harry sentit le danger arriver comme si un cyclone allait détruire la tendresse et l'amour qui les liaient : « Non, Draco. »

Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors il fit la seule chose que lui dictait son cœur, il l'embrassa.

Draco resta figé, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire. Le survivant mit un terme au baiser, laissant couler ses larmes. Il le pressa à en mourir dans ses bras et lui dit au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Draco s'était résolu à sa terrible décision, bien qu'il savait qu'il aimerait Harry jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Leur union était simplement impossible.

Il essuya les larmes de son amour perdu, le regardant avec tendresse : « Harry, je suis désolé, mais ma famille passe avant toi, avant nous et je ne peux me résoudre à décevoir une nouvelle fois mon père. »

Harry : « Drac… » Mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

Draco : « Tu dois m'oublier, tout est fini entre nous et je ne veux pas que tu gardes un dernier espoir au fond de ton cœur. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ; bien que tu puisses être très stupide lorsque tu t'y mets. Tu mérites d'être heureux plus que quiconque sur cette terre, mais il faudra que tu trouves ton bonheur dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je t'en prie, lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, ne le trahis pas et crois en son amour. » Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur son front.

Harry s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Draco : « Tu es et tu resteras le seul et unique amour de ma vie, on va trouver une solution…. » Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et frappa à la porte. Aussitôt fait, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte.

Pomfresh : « Harry, qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive, arrête de pleurer, je vais te soigner. »

Il y a des blessures que l'on ne peut soigner.

Harry ignorant l'infirmière se pressa contre Draco, il ne voulait pas être abandonné par la seule personne pour qui il vivait.

Draco : « Il n'a presque rien mangé hier soir, et il n'a pas pris son petit déjeuné ce matin. »

Pomfresh : « Viens, Harry, je vais te donner à manger, tu te sentiras mieux après. Vous pouvez retourner en classe Mr Malfoy.»

Harry pleurant : « Non…je ne veu… »

Mais Draco le mit dans les bras de l'infirmière et repartit en cours ayant des larmes plein les yeux.

Harry s'effondra dans les bras de l'infirmière.

Pomfresh : « Ca va aller Harry, quand tu auras mangé. »

Elle l'installa donc dans un lit et lui apporta un plateau de nourriture sur ses genoux.

Harry n'avait pas faim, il avait seulement besoin de son Draco mais l'infirmière le força à s'alimenter.

Pomfresh : « tu te sens mieux, j'espère ? »

Harry devait admettre qu'il n'avait plus de crampes et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux ; malgré les meurtrissures faites par les sombres paroles de son âme sœur.

Harry : « Oui, madame. »

L'infirmière enfin rassurée lui enleva le plateau et lui conseilla de dormir un peu avant de retourner en cours. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry, elle devait le laisser seul pendant 10mn pour demander des plantes au professeur Chourave. Puis, elle partit.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, Harry s'effondra dans son lit, il se laissait aller, il régnait le chaos dans son cœur blessé.

Harry hurla dans une crise de folie : « Je le déteste, je le hais. Pourquoi il a fallu que son dossier soit révisé. Draco m'aurait pardonné avec un peu de temps. C'est de ça faute si Draco me rejette, je veux qu'il reste à Azkaban. »

Il pleura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand un hibou vint lui déposer une lettre et repartit par la fenêtre.

Harry sécha ses larmes, qu'est- ce que le ministère pouvait bien lui envoyer comme lettre ?

Il ouvrit et commença à la lire :

_« Cher monsieur Potter, je suis maître Roli : le procureur de la communauté sorcière._

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre afin que vous accédiez à ma demande._

_En effet, je ne sais pas si vous être au courant que Lucius Malfoy pourrait être libéré d'Azkaban._

_Je plaiderai contre lui dimanche prochain à 14 H 00._

_Mr Malfoy aura de nombreux sorciers prêts à le soutenir lors du procès et nous craignons que le jury accède à sa demande._

_Je ne peux le permettre, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous faire comparaître si vous l'acceptez, afin de dévoiler devant le monde sorcier la terrifiante torture qu'il vous a infligé durant la guerre._

_Nous avons déjà le soutient de votre parrain : Sirius Black, mais pour plus de sécurité, nous aimerions vous avoir également à nos côtés. _

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience espérant qu'elle nous sera favorable._

_Prenez votre décision en votre âme et conscience._

_En attendant votre réponse, mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Maître Roli. »_

A suivre

Il est interdit de me haïr, je sais que je suis cruelle de vous laisser une fin telle que celle-ci.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé.

Bisous a+


	16. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : la force de l'amour

Chapitre 14 : la force de l'amour

Le cours de potion fini, Hermione et Ron se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

Hermione : « Harry, tu te sens mieux ? » se jetant sur lui.

Harry : « Draco m'a dit que notre relation était définitivement impossible. »

Ron : « mais non ! Il t'aime ça se voit. »

Harry : « il avait le choix entre son père et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire la suite. »

Ron : « il y a toujours un espoir : sa mère. »

Harry resta silencieux. Son seul espoir était de voir ce très cher Lucius croupir à Azkaban avec pour seule compagnie les détraqueurs.

Ron : « nous savons combien son père a été cruel avec toi, mais tu dois lui pardonner pour Draco. Il vous aime tous les deux. »

Harry : « Draco m'a très bien fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue si son père sortait de prison. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais faire en sorte qu'il y reste. »

Hermione, effrayée par le sombre visage d'Harry : « qu'est- ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Il leurs tendit la lettre du procureur et commencèrent à la lire.

Ron : « oh non Harry, si tu fais ça tu le perds définitivement. Tu n'auras plus aucune chance de le récupérer ensuite. »

Harry à la voix glaciale et au regard meurtrier : « je l'ai déjà perdu à cause de lui, je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait. Après tout, ces crucios et doloris m'ont laissé plus mort que vif face à Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il va sortir, il me laisse encore plus seul que jamais, m'enlevant la seule personne que j'aime. Il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux avec lui alors que c'est un ancien mangemort. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de vouloir témoigner contre un homme qui me vole l'amour et le bonheur que je mérite. J'ai le droit d'être heureux, mais jamais je ne le serais sans Draco. »

Ron : « Harry calme- moi, je sais que tu es furieux mais, tout va… »

Hermione : « Ron, arrête de te faire des illusions ; même madame Malfoy ne parviendra pas à le faire accepter à son mari. Harry a le droit et le devoir de dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas à lui d'avoir honte.»

Ron : « vous êtes tous les deux en colère, moi aussi je le suis contre lui pour le mal qu'il t'a fait, et qu'il continue encore. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé que Draco s'en remette si tu t'y rends dimanche. »

Harry se levant de son lit : « j'irais au procès et je dirais aux membres du jury ce qu'il m'a fait subir. »

La sonnerie retentit.

Hermione : « il faut qu'on y aille, tu es prêt Harry ? »

Harry : « oui. »

Ron : « nous n'avons pas encore fini. »

Hermione : « si Ron il a pris sa décision. »

Les deux griffondors partirent devant laissant Ron interdit devant l'erreur qu'allait commettre son meilleur ami.

La journée passa rapidement. Ron essaya tout de même faire changer d'avis son meilleur ami, mais lorsqu'il amorçait un début de conversation. Harry se fermait.

_Dîner dans la grande salle._

Ron était perdu dans ses pensées pendant que ses amis parlaient ensemble. Ron se resservant pour la deuxième fois.

Dean : « Ron, tu devrais arrêter de manger autant, tu vas être malade.

Ron finissant sa bouchée : « désolé, mais je mange deux fois plus quand je déprime. » désespéré par l'entêtement de son ami.

Neville : « je comprends, je le serai également si j'avais une retenue le premier jour avec Rogue. »

Ron s'arrêta de parler, de bouger, de respirer, il avait complètement oublié sa retenue. Toute la journée, il avait pensé à la manière dont il arriverait à raisonner Harry.

Harry voyant le visage perdu de son ami : « ressaisis- toi, tu as encore vingt minutes pour te préparer. »

Ron : « quel imbécile ! » sortit en courant de la grande salle.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire, leur ami était si attendrissant.

_Ron dans sa chambre de préfet._

Ron : « il faut que je prenne ma douche, mais quel crétin je vous jure. »

Sortant de douche « bon calme- toi, il te reste dix minutes. »

Il prit un tee-shirt moulant rouge à manches courtes qui faisait apparaître les nombreuses heures d'entraînement de quidditch et mis un jean délavé qui mettait en valeur ses fesses musclées.

Puis, partit en courant direction les cachots tout en se rappelant de ce qu'il devait dire.

_Vingt heures, il frappa à la porte_

Rogue impassible : « entrez Mr Weasley. »

Ron dans sa tête : « _ça commence mal, il me vouvoie et m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Ron prends le pouvoir, sinon t'es foutu.» _Il entra.

Rogue déshabilla du regard son jeune griffi _« merlin, qu'est- ce qu'il est sexy »_

Il se reprit et calma les pulsations qui déferlaient en lui.

Rogue : « comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas pour une retenue que je vous ai fait venir. C'était pour parler sur ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer pendant les vacances. »

Ron : « _oublie sa voix glaciale, son regard d'indifférence, ignore ses dures paroles, prends le pouvoir, dis- lui ce que tu ressens et ne le laisse pas te répondre. »_

Ron s'avança devant son amour et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

Rogue essaya de reculer mais fut bloqué par son bureau. Ron lui prit les mains malgré le regard choqué de son professeur.

Rogue : « Mr Weasley, qu'est- ce qui vous prend ! »

Ron était décidé à gagner son cœur.

Ron : « il me prend que je t'aime Severus. »

Le cœur du professeur s'arrêta.

Rogue : « _qu'est- ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Non, calme- toi, reprends- toi »_

Rogue : « Mr Weasley, je ne vous permets pa… »

Ron l'interrompant : « je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom parce que tu m'y as autorisé. De plus, j'ai le droit de te dire je t'aime puisque c'est la vérité. »

Le comportement de Ron l'achevait littéralement. Ses dures années de mangemort avaient fini par être utiles : son éternel masque reflétait la froideur, l'indifférence bien que ses paroles l'avaient désarmé.

Rogue : « je ne vous pardonne… »

Ron : « je sais que mon comportement a été lâche, il y a de cela quelque jours. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu te dire qui j étais dès le début, mais j'avais peur que tu me repousses ensuite. Tu étais tellement doux, tendre, protecteur, magnifique sans ce masque que tu portes actuellement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je t'ai vu tel que tu étais et c'est de lui que je suis tombé amoureux. Peut- être que tu peux me reprocher de m'être caché derrière une fausse apparence, mais là je suis devant toi, et je te dis je t'aime, que je ne te laisserais jamais me repousser ou aimer un autre homme que moi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que c'est faux, tu me l'as dit même si j'étais différent. Ce n'est pas mon apparence qui t'a attiré, c'est mon comportement, Rupert et Ron sont les mêmes personnes. »

Rogue : « _qu'est- ce qui veut que je réponde à ça ? »_

Voix haute : « Je suis votre prof… »

Ron : « tu es mon prof et je suis ton élève, ce n'est pas une fin en soi. Il ne me reste qu'un an à étudier à Poudlard et dans quelques mois je serais majeur. Par conséquent, tu n'as plus d'excuses valables pour me rejeter. »

Rogue énervé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : _«_ _comment ose-t-il me parler ainsi, m'interrompre à chaque début de phrase que je commence. Je ne le savais pas aussi impoli, irrespectueux, audacieux, sûr de lui, sexy. Arrête la dérive, reprend toi, inspire, expire, il a vraiment de beaux yeux, respire, flanque- le à la porte, mais pourquoi diable s'est- il habillé ainsi. »_

Sev : « ça suffit ! Vous êtes là pour que l'on parle, pas pour que tu fasses un monologue et laisse- moi m'exprimer. » Dit- il hors de lui.

Ron lui fit un superbe sourire, il venait de le tutoyer, c'était déjà une victoire. Rogue déglutit en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Ron se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il prenait le pouvoir avec brio, cela fonctionnait ; il devait vraiment remercier Draco pour ses précieux conseils.

Sev avait la gorge un peu sèche mais était résolu à mettre un terme aux espoirs de Ron. Il était persuadé que ce dernier l'oublierait très vite, jamais ils ne seraient ensemble car il pensait que Ron le quitterait un jour ou l'autre, bien qu'il lui dise le contraire. Il avait survécu à deux guerres mais il ne pourrait pas se remettre d'une éventuelle rupture après avoir goûté au bonheur dans ses bras. Les sentiments de celui-ci étaient éphémères, dans très peu de temps, il s'amouracherait d'un autre homme. Il savait pertinemment que Ron s'accrochait à lui parce qu'il était le premier homme qu'il ait embrassé et lui avait révélé son homosexualité.

Rogue : « Ron, je n'aurais pas dû jouer au professeur avec toi dès que tu es entré. Je dois éclaircir la situation. Je ne t'en veux pas pour vendredi soir, néanmoins il n'y aura jamais de nous. »

Ron qui ne voulait pas le perdre : « je te promets qu'il existera, d'ailleurs il existe déjà. Nous avons vécu et affronté la guerre, tu as connu tellement d'épreuves dans ta vie que tu ne vas commencer à fuir les problèmes. Dis- moi ce qui te fait vraiment peur.»

Le prenant dans ses bras : « jamais je ne te quitterais je te le jure, je te t'aime, tu entends je t'aime. »

Severus puisant dans ses dernières ressources : « tu tomberas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu me dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré d'autre homme. Oublie que je t'ai dit je t'aime. J'avais en face de moi un inconnu attendrissant et je pensais qu'il était majeur, c'est vrai que je suis tombé sous ton charme. Mais la réalité est que je ne t'aime pas Ron Weasley. »

Ron le serrant de toutes ses forces : « tu penses que je serais mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est faux, et c'est pour cela que tu me mens. Aies confiance en moi, en notre amour. »

Sev : « tu te trompes, je ne veux pas que tu gardes un faux espoir. Nous sommes trop différents, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. Tout est dit, maintenant pars. »

Ron versant quelques larmes : « écoutes- moi bien et après je te laisse. Je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferais du mal, c'est pour cela que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne laisserais jamais aucun homme t'approcher, tu es à moi et à personne d'autres. » Il se blottit une dernière fois dans ses bras et regagna son dortoir.

Severus resta seul et perdu dans son sombre cachot, une seule larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il avait tellement rêvé et souhaité entendre ce que Ron venait de lui dire.

Toute sa vie, il avait espéré le moment où il rencontrerait son âme sœur et que celle-ci lui avoue ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, ce que son amour éprouvait pour lui n'était que chimérique. C'est cela qui le tuait.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Bisous a+

A suivre


	17. Chapter 15

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 15 : premier rapprochement

A son arrivée dans la salle commune, Ron s'écroula sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en face d'Harry.

Harry impatient : « alors ! »

Ron : « ce n'est pas gagné mais ce n'est pas désespéré. J'ai pris le pouvoir comme me l'a conseillé Draco, ça a plutôt bien marché. Je ne me suis pas laissé déstabiliser. »

Harry : « comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Ron : « d'abord il a essayé de m'intimider en me vouvoyant, puis il m'a dit que notre relation était impossible, alors je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et que je n'accepterai jamais son rejet. Il m'aime, j'en suis convaincu même s'il m'a repoussé et qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de nous. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Alors je l'ai serré dans mes bras, j'étais en pleurs, avant de l'embrasser et de partir. »

Harry : « il ne va pas te laisser l'approcher, après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution pour te retrouver seul avec lui. »

Ron : « nous avons encore cours avec lui vendredi matin, je ferais en sorte qu'il me donne de nouveau une retenue. »

Harry : « ça ne va être aussi facile, il t'enlèvera des points mais ne te donnera pas de retenue, il n'est pas stupide. »

Ron : « c'est ce que nous verrons. »

Les deux amis allèrent se coucher.

Les quatre jours suivants, les deux griffondors avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler aux élus de leurs cœurs, mais ces derniers les avaient repoussés.

_Vendredi matin : petit déjeuné dans la grande salle._

Ron : « il faut absolument que j'ai une retenue ce soir avec lui. J'en ai assez de lui être indifférent. »

Harry : « au moins tu as une chance avec lui. »

Ron : « je suis sûr que Draco changera d'avis. »

Harry : « je crois qu'il m'a complètement oublié. »

A ce moment, Ron regarda à la table des serpentards. Il se trouve qu'à cet instant, Draco observait le survivant.

Ron souriant : « je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, regarde. »

Harry leva la tête et plongea dans deux lacs gris. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, et instantanément sourit. Draco rougit et débuta une conversation avec Blaise.

Ron : « tu vois qu'il t'a toujours à l'esprit. »

Harry : « qu'est- ce qu'il est beau ! »

Ron : « arrête de baver, tu fais peur à voir. »

Harry : « il pense toujours à moi ! Qu'est- ce que je dois en déduire ? »

Neville arrivant près de ses camarades, surprit Harry mâtant Draco.

Neville : « depuis lundi, il ne fait que te regarder. »

Harry et Ron interloqués : « c'est vrai. »

Neville : « oui, à chaque fois que nous avons cours avec les serpentards, il t'observe du coin de l'œil.»

Harry aux anges : « je n'avais pas remarqué, pourtant j'essaie depuis lundi de sonder son regard. »

Neville : « tu connais Malfoy, il joue l'indifférent quand tu essaies de lui parler, mais en réalité il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Ron : « qu'est- ce que tu veux dire ? »

Neuville : « hier à la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu Malfoy demander à Zabini s'il pouvait entamer une conversation avec Hermione pour se renseigner sur ton état de santé. Il voulait savoir si tu mangeais et si tu avais encore des crampes au ventre. » Il partit rejoindre Seamus.

Ron : « et bien si ce n'est pas de l'amour, moi je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami. »

Harry : « IL A DEMANDE DE MES NOUVELLES ! »

Au même moment à la table des serpentard.

Blaise : « il a vu que tu l'observais. »

Draco : « je sais. »

Blaise : « tu devrais être plus discret, je ne sais pas comment il ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant. »

Draco : « tu sais pourquoi je fais ça. Il faut que je sache s'il est enceint. »

Blaise : « oui c'est ça, dis simplement que tu n'arrives pas à te passer de lui. »

Draco : « bon on devrait y aller, nous allons être en retard pour le cours de potions. »

_Devant la salle de potion._

Draco et Blaise discutaient lorsque le trio arriva devant eux.

Blaise : « bonjour les griffy. »

Hermione : « bonjour, vous allez bien ? »

Blaise : « à merveille et vous ? » Regardant Harry.

Ron et Harry : « ça va. »

Draco : « alors Ron, que s'est- il passé lundi ? »

Ron : « compliqué, il m'a dit que nous ne serions jamais ensemble, mais je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne craquera pas. »

Blaise : « ah ! Les griffondors ne baissent jamais les bras. »

Harry regardant Draco « non, jamais. »

Blaise s'adressant à Harry : « j'espère que tu as prit le temps de manger ce matin ? »

Harry : « ouais, je n'avais pas tellement faim mais Hermione m'y a obligé. »

Ron : « si tu ne te sens pas mieux, tu devras aller voir Pomfresh. »

Draco s'approchant d'Harry avec un éclat d'inquiétude dans le regard : « tu as eu encore des crampes ? »

Harry se rapprochant dangereusement de son aimé tout en ayant une moue toute attendrissante pour le faire succomber : « j'en ai eu encore quelques unes hier, mais je pense que ce sont des crises d'angoisse. Je pensais que je ne comptais plus pour toi ? »

La sonnerie retentit.

Rogue fit entrer ses élèves.

Sev : « mettez- vous en binôme. »

Draco refusant de se retrouver dans la même situation que lundi, prit Blaise par le bras et l'emmena de force à une table.

Ron prit Harry par le bras : « ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »

Ron voulant faire sourire son ami : « alors, tu veux te mettre avec moi ? Je te préviens, je vais faire exprès de faire exploser mon chaudron, t'es prêt à m'aider ? »

Harry retrouvant le sourire : « on va lui en faire baver. Je ne sais pas si ce que l'on va faire va t'aider, mais c'est sûr que Rogue te remarquera. »

Ron plaisantant : « il m'aime pour ma maladresse, non ? Bien, je vais lui montrer à quel point je peux l'être. »

Tous les deux s'installèrent au premier rang.

Severus pensait que son cours se déroulerait sans catastrophe.

Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, les griffondors s'étaient beaucoup améliorés en potions, même Neville avait fait des progrès.

Il pourrait passer les deux prochaines heures assit derrière son bureau, à corriger des copies en essayant d'oublier la présence de Ron sous son nez.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les indications et les noms des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Ron alla chercher les ingrédients.

Le roux se servit dans la réserve lorsqu'Hermione arriva derrière lui.

Hermione : « fais un peu attention, c'est une plume d'hippogriffe qu'il faut pour la potion, pas celle d'un aigle. »

Ron : « merci, Mione tu sais toujours tout. »

Ron revint à la table.

Harry : « alors, tu as bien pris les bons ingrédients. » lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ron : « j'ai dû attendre qu'Hermione parte, elle s'est rendue compte de mon inattention. » tous les deux pouffèrent de rire.

Les deux garçons préparèrent leur potion sans aucun problème et avec les bons ingrédients avant l'incorporation de la plume d'hippogriffe.

Ron : « bon, voyons ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Harry tout de même inquiet : « tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas tous nous tuer ? Nous n'avons pas survécu à cette guerre pour mourir ainsi.»

Ron : « Ne t'en fais pas, je pense juste que ça faire exploser le chaudron. »

Ron mit donc la plume d'aigle dans la potion.

Evidemment, la fumée commença à sortir de leur chaudron.

Hermione : « oh Ron, tu n'as pas mis la plume d'aigle. » dit- elle horrifiée.

Ron et Harry écoutaient leur amie sans se préoccuper de leur chaudron qui commençait à s'enflammer, ni des avertissements de leur professeur. La fumée et les flammes étouffaient et aveuglaient à présent les deux griffondors. Avant que le chaudron n'explose et réduise en cendres la table, Rogue prit Ron dans ses bras et Draco, Harry. Le chaudron explosa à ce même instant.

A la place de leur table ne régnait plus qu'un espace vide. Rogue inquiet et paniqué serrait Ron de toutes ses forces. Draco était dans le même état, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry fut brûlé ou blessé.

Rogue se reprit, plus en colère que jamais, repoussa Ron : « mais, qu'est- ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es complètement malade, tu auras pu te faire tuer avec Harry. »

Ron encore sous le choc mais totalement conscient de son irresponsabilité : « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi. »

Rogue hors de lui : « 100 points en moins pour griffondor, un mois de retenue avec monsieur Rusard, monsieur Weasley. »

Se tournant vers Harry : « Potter, vous allez bien. Vous n'êtes pas brûlé ? »

Harry : « non ça va. »

Draco tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

Blaise affolé : « Draco, ton bras est en sang. »

Harry et Rogue stoppèrent net sur le bras de Draco. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa blessure, sa seule priorité était de sauver Harry.

Harry bouleversé : « non, Draco. »

Rogue : « le cours est terminé, éteignez tous vos chaudrons avant de sortir de la salle. »

Rogue : « vous aussi, Weasley et Zabini. »

Ils sortirent tous, inquiets de la salle.

Rogue : « Potter, enlevez- lui sa chemise, je vais chercher les potions nécessaires dans la réserve. »

Harry qui avait mal pour Draco : « je suis désolé, on ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un blessé, oh Merlin, pardon. »

Draco : « stupide griffondor, j'ai cru mourir en voyant les flammes vous encercler, VOUS TENEZ TELLEMENT QUE CA A VOUS SUICIDER. »

Harry déshabillant Draco : « pardon de t'avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas mon attention, oh je suis tellement désolé. »

Draco : « je ne t'en veux pas et puis pour la blessure j'ai connu pire. »

Rogue arriva et lui fit boire les potions. Au bout de deux minutes, la blessure était guérie, mais son bras restait encore rouge.

Rogue : « je vais à l'infirmerie pour voir si madame Pomfresh est revenue de Sainte Mangouste, en même temps je te ramènerais de la pommade pour tes rougeurs. »

Harry se calmant un peu en voyant que Draco allait mieux : « tu n'as plus mal ? »

Draco : « non, et puis ce n'est rien, à présent je suis un héros : j'ai sauvé le survivant d'une mort certaine. » dit- il en plaisantant.

Harry ne goûtant pas à la plaisanterie avec les larmes aux yeux : « tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute. »

Draco lui souriant gentiment : « calme- toi, je vais bien, c'est fini. »

Draco voulant récupérer ses vêtements : « tu veux bien me donner ma chemise s'il te plaît ? »

Harry était plus détendu, les mots de son amour l'avaient rassuré.

Harry ayant une idée derrière la tête : « je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » s'approchant de plus en plus de Draco.

Draco inquiet du regard carnassier du griffondor : « Potter, ma chemise. »

Harry : « tu ne devrais pas autant t'agiter, tu es encore faible. »

Draco : « arrête ça, immédiatement. »

Harry : « mais je ne fais rien. Que suis-je bête ! Désolé, je n'avais pas compris que tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras pour te réconforter, c'est vrai tu es encore en état de choc. »

Draco : « Harry recule. »

Harry : « tu es vraiment très beau. »

Il venait de se coller contre Draco et le bloquait contre une table

Draco : « mais, qu'est- ce que tu fais ? »

Harry : « on m'a toujours dit de faire un bisou sur une blessure : ça l'apaise. »

Harry embrassa délicatement le bras encore endolori de Draco.

Draco perdant totalement le contrôle de la situation : « je t'ai dit d'arrêter. »

Harry se relevant et le regardant droit dans les yeux : « tes lèvres sont jalouses ?»

Draco : « no… »

Harry venait de l'interrompre avec un somptueux et langoureux baiser. Lorsque Draco reprit son souffle, Harry se mit à embraser son cou.

Harry : « tu as la peau tellement douce, ton corps m'a tellement manqué, je rêve toutes les nuits de le goûter et que tu me fasses l'amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Harry faisait glisser ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amour. Il redécouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau avec l'aide de ses lèvres affamées.

Draco : « non, Harry, arrête, hum, je ne veux …humm. »

Harry l'embrassait de nouveau mais cette fois il mit une main sur le pantalon du serpentard devenu un peu trop étroit.

Draco gémit et le survivant arrêta le baiser. Il se mit à genoux et commença à défaire les boutons du jean devant le regard embrumé de désir de son propriétaire.

Harry allait faire glisser le pantalon lorsqu'il entendit deux voix venir du couloir.

Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue allaient entrer dans la salle d'un instant à l'autre.

Draco se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et Harry se releva à son plus grand désespoir.

Pomfresh se précipitant sur Draco : « comment vous sentez- vous ? »

Draco : « je vais mieux, les potions du professeur Rogue m'ont presque guéries. »

Elle examina son bras, puis appliqua de la pommade dessus.

Pomfresh : « Il faudra que tu en mettes matin et soir pendant trois jours, si tu as des douleurs n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Draco : « Très bien, merci Madame.»

Mme Pomfresh repartit lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Rogue : « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Draco : « Merci Severus. »

Rogue : « Je t'en prie. »

Draco et Harry sortirent de la salle de classe.

Harry pris Draco par la taille et lui fit un tendre baiser dans le cou : « Nous avons encore une heure devant nous avant le prochain cours. Nous pouvons aller à la salle sur demande. »

Draco se dégageant de son emprise : « Non…non, je vais dans ma chambre...seul…arrête de me regarder comme tu le fais. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser, je t'avais dit que tout était fini. Harry, recule n'essaie plus de me séduire. »

Harry n'écoutant absolument pas les interdictions de Draco, se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui : « Tu es encore si faible, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, et puis je n'ai pas pu combler tes attentes. » dit- il en regardant le bas ventre de Draco pour enfin revenir dans ses yeux orageux.

Draco rougit, il savait qu'il serait perdu s'il restait une minute de plus avec lui. Harry jouait à merveille les charmeurs de serpents avec ses beaux yeux verts, Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister vu son état d'excitation, la première idée qu'il ait eu et qui semblait être la meilleure : prendre la fuite, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Harry voulut le rattraper mais Draco était déjà loin, très très loin.

A suivre

Bisous


	18. Chapter 16

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 16 : Deuxième rapprochement.

Harry se rendit dans la salle commune de griffondor.

Hermione en colère : « Harry, mais qu'est- ce qui vous a prit ? Vous auriez pu vous blesser. A cause de vous, Draco a été grièvement brûlé. Vous êtes irresponsables. » Elle partit furieuse dans son dortoir.

Ron : « je suis tellement désolé, c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

Harry avec un sourire éclatant : « Oh non Ron ! Au contraire, elle était brillante. »

Ron : « qu'est- ce que tu veux dire et comment va Draco ? »

Harry : « il n'a presque plus rien grâce aux potions de Rogue. »

Ron effaré : « et en quoi mon idée était brillante ? »

Harry : « déjà, les hommes que nous aimons nous ont sauvé au péril de leur vie. On en conclut donc qu'ils nous aiment également. Ensuite, lorsque Rogue est parti à l'infirmerie pour prendre de la pommade, j'ai soigné à ma façon mon petit dragon.»

Ron : « tu sous- entends quoi ? »

Harry : « et bien, pour commencer je me suis fait pardonner en lui donnant délicatement un baiser sur son bras, puis deux et trois… Inutile de te dire que de le voir torse nu, et à ma merci ne m'a pas remis sur le droit chemin. »

Ron surprit : « il n'a rien dit ? »

Harry : « je l'ai embrassé lorsqu'il a essayé de parler. »

Ron : « il n'a pas dû apprécier. »

Harry : « détrompe- toi. »

Ron : « oh ! Et…. »

Harry : « et tout se passait à merveille, j'allais lui retirer son pantalon lorsque nous avons entendu Rogue et Pomfresh dans le couloir. »

Ron : « il allait te laisser faire ? »

Harry : « dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était, j'en suis persuadé. »

Ron enjoué : « donc vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

Harry s'attristant : « non, il m'a dit d'oublier, mais notre relation n'est pas désespérée : il a craqué. »

Harry changeant de discussion : « au fait désolé pour les retenues avec Rusard. »

Ron avec un sourire machiavélique : « ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé une solution pour les éviter. »

Harry : « et comment tu vas t'y prendre. »

Ron : « je te le dirais après avoir vu McGonagall. Il faut que j'y aille avant le SCAM, tu peux partir devant. »

Ron entra dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison qui discutait avec Albus.

Mcgo : « ah Monsieur Weasley, le professeur Rogue est venu me voir. Vous auriez pu vous blesser ainsi que vos camarades. »

Ron : « je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Macgo : « que venez- vous faire ici ? »

Ron : « et bien, je voulais vous parler de mes retenues avec »

Macgo : « vous les méritez M. Weasley! »

Albus : « laissez- le s'exprimer Minerva. »

Ron : « merci, je le sais fort bien que je les mérite. Mais, si j'ai raté ma potion ce matin, c'est à cause de ma maladresse et de mes difficultés en cette matière. Alors, je me disais que cela me serait plus profitable de passer mes un mois de retenues avec le professeur Rogue. Je comblerai ainsi mes lacunes, en lui demandant des explications. Ainsi avec son aide, je pourrai obtenir mon aspic en potion. »

Albus : « je pense, en effet que ce serait mieux ainsi. »

Macgo : « il faut d'abord que j'en parle au professeur Rogue. »

Ron : « je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir après ce que j'ai fait ce matin. »

Albus : « justement je pense qu'il acceptera, Severus est soucieux de ses élèves. Ne vous en faites pas je lui en parlerai. Vous devriez aller en cours à présent. »

Ron : « merci, professeurs. »

_Bureau de Severus._

Severus corrigeait des copies lorsqu'Albus entra.

Albus : « bonjour Severus. »

Sev : « bonjour Albus. »

Il se replongea dans ses copies. Il savait très bien que si le directeur prenait la peine de se déplacer, c'était pour lui demander une faveur.

Albus : « vous avez eu une pénible matinée. »

Sev : « en effet. Que voulez- vous les griffondors sont des catastrophes en potion. »

Albus : « je vous l'accorde. »

Severus s'arrêta de corriger ses copies.

Sev : « _depuis quand, Albus est d'accord avec moi sur les compétences de ses précieux griffis. Je crains le pire. »_

Sev : « que me voulez- vous Albus ? »

Albus : « je sais que vous êtes un excellent professeur Severus, et que vous vous souciez de vos élèves. »

Sev : « venez-en au fait. »

Albus : « et bien, le griffondor de 7 ème année qui a le plus de problèmes en potion, voudrait prendre des cours de rattrapage avec vous le soir. »

Sev : « c'est vrai que M. Londubat a encore de nombreuses lacunes, bien qu'il se soit amélioré. » « _Ça me fera sûrement oublier ce fichu Weasley. » _« C'est d'accord. »

Albus : « c'est parfait, je vous laisse à vos corrections. »

Le directeur avant de sortir et de fermer la porte : « au fait, Severus je ne parlais pas M. Londubat mais de M. Weasley. Que se soit l'un ou l'autre le problème reste le même. »

Sev était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il venait de se faire manipuler une nouvelle fois par ce vieux fou.

Severus hurlant : « hors de question. » Mais il était trop tard, le directeur était déjà bien loin.

La journée se passa tranquillement sans encombre.

_Dans la grande salle : 19 heures._

Ron espérait de tout son cœur que le directeur avait pu convaincre son cher professeur.

Harry : « Ne t'en fais pas, Rogue ne peut rien refuser à Dumbledore. »

Ron : « je l'espère. Mais je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir piégé.»

Hermione s'installant à côté d'eux : « je viens de croiser le professeur McGonagall, elle voulait que je te prévienne que tout était arrangé avec le professeur Rogue. »

Harry : « que vas-tu faire ce soir ? »

Hermione : « écouter attentivement ce qu'il va te dire pour que tu t'améliores en potion. » dit- elle avec un fin sourire.

Ils pouffèrent tous les trois de rire.

_Vingt heures_

Ron vêtu d'un jean noir, et d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit.

Rogue ouvrit la porte : « tu dois vraiment être fier de toi. »

Ron : « je veux juste être près de toi. »

Rogue : « et c'est pour cette raison que tu mets le feu à ma classe et que tu mets Dumbledore de ton côté. »

Ron : « je ne ferais pas cela si tu admettais tes sentiments envers moi et si tu me faisais confiance. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais ce que je veux et en l'occurrence, c'est toi. Je ne me lasserais jamais de te dire que je t'aime. »

Sev claqua la porte au nez de Ron et la verrouilla.

Ron hurlant : « jamais je ne renoncerais à toi, j'ai tant besoin de toi, ouvre- moi je t'en prie. » sa voix se brisa sous les sanglots.

Sev : « rentre dans ton dortoir. »

Ron : « tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière cette porte. »

Ron essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec des sortilèges mais rien ne fut efficace, il décida alors de rentrer à sa salle commune, plus énervé que jamais.

Sev seul, assis dans son fauteuil maudissait Ron de le faire autant souffrir. Il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient factices.

Ron dévasté s'essaya près d'Harry.

Harry étonné : « tu es déjà revenu ? »

Ron : « je le hais. »

Harry : « je vois que la situation n'a pas avancé. »

Ron : « il m'a claqué la porte au nez. »

Harry : « prouve- lui combien les griffondors peuvent être obstinés. Demain, nous avons une sortie à prè au lard avec les profs, reste près de lui toute la journée. »

Ron : « j'essayerai. » Changeant de discussion voyant son ami écrire sur un parchemin.

Ron : « tu fais tes devoirs ? »

Harry : « non, j'envoie une lettre à Sirius et Rémus. J'aimerai bien les voir demain. »

Il accrocha sur la patte d'Hedwige et monta se coucher avec Ron.

_Samedi matin, grande salle._

Hermione, Harry et Ron prenaient leurs petits déjeunés lorsque la chouette d'Harry lui porta la réponse de son parrain.

Ron : « alors, ils peuvent venir ? »

Harry lisant la lettre : « seulement Sirius, Rémus est un peu fatigué par l'approche de la pleine lune. »

Blaise vint à leur table.

Blaise : « bonjour les griffys. »

Hermione : « bonjour, Blaise. »

Blaise s'adressant à Hermione : « j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de passer la journée à mes côtés ? »

Hermione : « j'en serais ravie » dit-elle enjouée.

Harry intrigué : « Draco ne vient pas à prè au lard ? »

Blaise : « non, il a la permission d'aller voir l'avocat de son père. »

Ron : « il n'est pas trop inquiet pour demain ? »

Blaise : « bien sûr que oui, il n'en dort plus la nuit. Bon, on se voit à la sortie de Poudlard. »

Blaise les laissa.

Hermione : « Harry, tu as demandé également à Dumbledore une autorisation de sortie pour demain ? »

Harry : « oui. »

Le petit déjeuné prit, ils sortirent du château.

Blaise, Severus et Draco parlèrent ensemble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Blaise : « nous pouvons y aller » tendant son bras à Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à avancer. Harry était touché en voyant Draco.

Ce dernier était plus pâle que d'habitude. En effet celui-ci était cerné. Il pensait que Draco avait dû passer la nuit à réviser le dossier de son père pour éviter tout imprévu.

Ron : « bonjour. »

Draco : « bonjour. »

Harry s'approchant de Draco : « tu vas bien ? »

Draco : « oui ça va. Je n'ai plus mal au bras. »

Ron : « je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

Draco : « ce n'est pas grave, je pense que cela ne se reproduira plus grâce à tes cours de rattrapage avec Sev. »

Ron : « il faudrait déjà que je puisse rentrer dans la salle. » Regardant Sev avec des reproches pleins les yeux.

Draco : « Severus, le directeur ne sera pas ravi de savoir que tu n'aides pas l'un de ses élèves pour ses ASPICs. »

Severus voulant mettre un terme à la discussion : « tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

Draco reprit son sérieux : « oui tu as raison, à plus tard. »

Il allait transplaner mais sa fatigue l'aurait fait s'écrouler à terre si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse dans ses bras.

Sev : « Draco, je sais que le jugement te préoccupe mais tu dois te reposer. »

Draco « ça va aller, merci ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry posant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue pour que celui-ci le regarde : « il a raison, tu dois dormir un peu sinon tu vas tomber malade. »

Draco : « je dormirais quand je reviendrais, il faut d'abord que je passe chez l'avocat et puis je dois rassurer ma mère. »

Harry : « Si elle te voit ainsi, elle ne le sera pas. »

Draco lui sourit : « Demain, tout sera fini. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour elle, père sera auprès d'elle. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Harry : « D'accord mais fais attention en transplanant. »

Ron : « Harry, il faut d'abord que tu le lâches pour qu'il puisse partir. »

Harry : « Désolé. » Il laissa partir Draco à contre cœur.

Severus voyant Harry bouleversé : « Ne vous en faites pas, il sera de nouveau en pleine forme d'ici deux- trois jours. »

Harry baissant la tête : « oui. »

Les professeurs rassemblèrent les élèves pour partirent à pré au lard.

Ron sur le chemin : « Ca va aller, Harry ? »

Harry : « Il était vraiment exténué. »

_Pré au lard_

Ron : « Viens, Sirius est devant la boutique des mes frères. »

Harry embrassant son parrain : « Bonjour Sirius, je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir. »

Ron : « Rémus n'est pas trop fatigué ? »

Sirius : « Un peu mais je veille bien sur lui. »

Ron : « J'en suis sûr. » Fit-il d'un sourire complice. Les trois griffondors savaient que les deux maraudeurs étaient ensemble.

Ron chercha du regard Severus mais ne le vit pas.

Harry : « Tu cherches Rogue. »

Sirius : « J'ai vu Snivelus entrer aux trois balais voir le patron. »

Harry : « Pourquoi ? »

Sirius : « C'est son ex- amant, il veut à mon avis prendre un peu de bon temps et oublier la terrible semaine que vous lui avez fait endurer. »

Ron partit, enragé en direction de la taverne.

Severus était assis à une table lorsque le patron vint lui apporter un whisky pur feu.

Patron : « Toi, tu as dû passer une très mauvaise semaine. »

Sev : « Tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

L'homme avait l'intention de s'asseoir à ses cotés mais Ron pris brusquement la chaise.

Ron regardant Severus dans les yeux : « Nous devons parler. »

Patron : « Sev a besoin de souffler. »

Parlant à Sev : « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces adolescents »

Parlant à Ron : « Ton prof a besoin de se détendre et de passer une excellente journée avec une compagnie réconfortante. » Il posa à son plus grand malheur sa main sur celle de Severus.

Le cœur de Ron se glaça. Personne n'avait le droit de convoiter son amour et encore moins de le toucher.

Ron dans un éclat de fureur : « Enlevez votre main ! »

Sev : « Calme-toi. » Inquiet de la tournure des événements, mais comblé de le voir ainsi, aussi furieux.

Patron : « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un gosse, Sev et moi avons été amants et nous sommes toujours proches… »

L'homme fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle.

La magie de Ron était incontrôlable. Sans l'aide de sa baguette, il lui avait envoyé un expelliarmus sous les regards affolés des clients.

Severus pris Ron par le bras et l'emmena dehors, dans un endroit paisible où il pourrait se calmer.

Ron hors de contrôle : « Pour qui il se prend ! Personne n'a le droit de t'approcher. » Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage. Il était prêt à retourner aux trois balais pour tuer l'ex- amant de son amour.

Ron : « Personne n'a le droit d'être avec toi, je suis le seul, le seul dont tu as besoin, qui te rendra heureux ! »

Severus était ému. Il s'était trompé depuis le début, le jeune griffondor l'aimait. Son amour était pur et authentique, si cela n'avait pas été le cas jamais, il n'aurait pu utiliser de la magie sans baguette. C'était la puissance de ses sentiments qui avait provoqué ce chaos.

Severus le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes des forces : « Ron, calme toi, nous sommes seuls, calme- toi, il n'a rien du tout entre lui et moi : c'est du passé. »

Ron encore énervé, faisant une dévastatrice crise de jalousie : « C'est cela, prends- moi pour un idiot. A peine arrivé à pré au lard, tu es parti immédiatement le voir. Ca te plait de me faire souffrir. » Le repoussant violemment. Cependant Severus le repris immédiatement dans ses bras, il devait absolument l'apaiser.

Ron : « Tu me rejettes et juste après tu vas te distraire dans ses bras… »

Severus l'embrassait d'une brûlante passion. Ron sombra immédiatement dans l'ivresse de ce baiser. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, les lèvres de son amour l'enfiévraient. Cet élan de tendresse et d'amour noya ses larmes et son cœur meurtri.

Sev brisa le baiser : « Si j'y suis allé, c'était uniquement pour prendre un verre, pas pour le voir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer cette situation. Je n'étais pas sûr de toi, je pensais que tes sentiments n'étaient pas…. »

Ron : « Je t'aime et jamais je ne te quitterais. »

Sev lui souriant : « moi aussi mon petit chaton. » Ron se lova contre lui, il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, il avait tant besoin de sa chaleur, de se sentir aimé dans ses bras.

Ron le regardant dans les yeux : « Redis- le moi. »

Sev amusé mais sincère : « Je t'aime Ron. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau durant de longues minutes. Ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils redécouvraient leurs douces lèvres, les caresses fougueuses de leurs langues. Ils étaient au comble du bonheur.

Après cet instant de grâce, Severus se résolut tout de même à parler à Ron de leurs problèmes, enfin de ceux que Sev considérait être un obstacle à leur union.

Sev : « Ron »

Ron totalement aux anges : « hmmm. » lui faisant un tendre baiser dans son cou.

Sev : « Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. »

Ron qui recommençait à s'enflammer: « Tu ne vas pas recommencer. »

Sev resserra son étreinte, ce qui calma un peu Ron : « Je te rappelle néanmoins que je suis toujours ton prof et tu es toujours mineur. »

Ron : « On s'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres… »

Sev l'interrompit par un bref baiser : « Nous serons seulement ensemble après ton année scolaire. »

Ron effaré : « Tu ne crois pas que je vais attendre jusque là. »

Sev avec un éclat d'inquiétude dans ses yeux assombris : « Tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Ron le regard pétillant de malice : « Je t'ai dit que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu acceptes mes sentiments. Tu ne crois pas que je vais résister à l'envie de t'embrasser et m'abstenir de me blottir dans tes bras jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous pouvons être discrets et puis je te rappelle que j'ai des cours de rattrapage avec un professeur plus que séduisant tous les soirs, personne ne nous dérangera. »

Sev : « Ce sont des cours de rattrapage comme tu l'as si bien dit, pas des rendez- vous galants. Je suis ton prof et je …. »

Ron avant de l'embrasser : « Et je t'aime et je ne peux plus me passer de toi, maintenant que je sais que tu es à moi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent ensemble tout l'après midi à l'écart de la population du village.

Severus essaya de faire entendre raison à son compagnon mais celui-ci coupa court à toutes fâcheuses conversations en l'embrassant de tout son amour.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Le prochain chapitre concerne le procès.

Bisous

A+


	19. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont extra, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont extra, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, mes cours et mon travail m'ont pris pas mal de temps.

Dimanche.  
13 h 00, manoir Malfoy.

Séverus et Draco arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy.  
Draco embrassa sa mère.  
L'inquiétude et l'angoisse se lisaient dans le regard de Narcissa. Son visage de cire était plus pâle que d'habitude, des cernes de fatigue défiguraient ses yeux azur.  
Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle attendait cette journée : le jour où elle pourrait enfin revoir son mari et l'embrasser. Cinq mois qu'elle essayait de le faire sortir d'Azkaban avec l'aide de son meilleur ami : Severus Rogue.

Draco : "Vous allez bien mère ?"

Narcissa : "Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, tout se passera bien, il sortira de prison."

Draco et Severus savaient très bien que Narcissa avait besoin de se convaincre.

Cependant, les deux hommes avaient peur de la tournure qu'allait prendre l'audience. En effet, seules les personnes présentes à la mort de Voldemort avaient assisté avec effroi à la torture d'Harry. La mère de Draco ignorait elle-même la fureur et l'agressivité des doloris et des cruciaux de Lucius envers le survivant avant le combat final. Quant à Draco, il avait été accablé lorsqu'il avait appris le supplice qu'avait subi son amour par son propre père et cela par sa faute, lors de son retour à Poudlard.

La conduite du bras droit de Voldemort avait été occultée lors de son premier procès car le seul fait d'être un mangemort l'avait fait incarcérer à vie à Azkaban.

Severus : « Narcissa, il faudra que tu sois forte pour Lucius au procès, ne prête pas attention aux journalistes. Lucius ne veut pas que tu viennes car il est persuadé qu'on ne lui donnera pas une seconde chance. Je t'en prie, quoi qu'il puisse être dit durant l'audience, ne t'effondre pas : ne laisse pas tes émotions te submerger. C'est la première fois que je ne tiens pas une promesse faite à Lucius et je ne veux pas le regretter. »

Narcissa : « Je lui parlerai à l'annonce de sa libération. Je lui dirai que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, que rien au monde n'aurait pu me retenir de me rendre au procès. »

Draco : « Nous devrions y aller, Maître Thellier nous attend à la salle d'audience. »

_Salle d'audience :_

La salle d'audience était pleine de journalistes bien que le procès commençait dans une heure. Bien entendu l'apparition de la femme, du fils de Lucius et de l'ancien mangemort ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'eux. En effet, des clichés, des questions fusaient dans leur direction. Severus et Draco essayèrent tant bien que mal de protéger Narcissa de leurs assauts pour se rendre auprès du maître.

Enfin arrivés auprès de lui, ils se saluèrent, cependant Draco et Severus perçurent de la crainte dans le regard d'un homme qui habituellement était sûr de lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Mme Weasley arriva près d'eux.

Molly : « Bonjour, Comment vas-tu Narcissa ? »

Narcissa : « angoissée…. »

Les trois hommes profitant de la conversation des deux femmes, s'écartèrent pour parler du déroulement du procès et des doutes de l'avocat.

Severus inquiet : « Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? »

Maître : « Nos appréhensions viennent d'être justifiées : je viens de connaître la liste des témoins du procureur. »

Draco : « Et ? »

Maître : « Et cela s'annonce de mauvaise augure pour nous. » Il tendit la liste des témoins à Severus.

Draco : « Nous connaissions la liste les témoins, non ? »

Maître : « Oui et non. Nous savions déjà que des membres du ministère et certains aurors témoigneraient contre nous. Cependant, nous avions peur que certains membres de l'ordre du phénix se joignent à eux. »

Draco : « Rémus Lupin ? » Espérant que ce serait son ancien professeur qui parlerait au jury et non le parrain d'Harry.

Severus déposant la liste sur le bureau plus impassible que jamais : «Lupin, Maugrey, Black, Dumbledore et … »

Draco affolé, l'interrompant : « Pourquoi, qu'est- ce qu'ils vont dire ? »

Severus : « Ce que tu as appris dans le train, que si Black n'avait pas stupéfié Lucius, Harry serait mort de sa main. »

Draco : « Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Ils vont sûrement dire qu'ils savaient qu'il était un mangemort et que c'était en l'espionnant que l'on pouvait éviter des attaques. Et puis, bien qu'il ait été avec Voldemort il a sauvé de nombreuses vies. »

Les regards des deux hommes en face de lui répondirent négativement.

Draco : « On peut demander à Mme Weasley de témoigner pour mon père, c'est une amie de ma mère et toi Severus, tu peux parler à Dumbledore. »

Severus : « Molly considère Harry comme son fils et elle ne sait pas ce que Lucius lui a fait. Ce que je dirais à Albus ne le fera pas changer d'avis, j'ai déjà essayé. »

Draco : « Qu'est- ce que vous allez faire ? »

Severus : «Nous savions qu'ils viendraient au procès, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait notre possible pour que notre dossier soit parfait. Cependant, on ne pensait pas qu'Harry témoignerait. »

Le cœur de Draco se brisa. Il était légitime qu'Harry témoigne contre son père après ce qui lui avait fait. Cependant, Draco était tellement absorbé par son histoire avec lui, qu'il en avait oublié son éventuel témoignage : « Non, je lui ai dit que notre relation était impossible à cause de mon père, que jamais il n'accepterait notre amour. »

Maître : « Je vais faire de mon mieux … »

Narcissa vint les rejoindre avec Molly : « Alors vous êtes prêts ? »

Severus : « Narcissa, cela va être plus difficile que l'on avait pensé. »

Narcissa : « si nous sommes pessimistes, jamais nous le ferons sortir d'Azkaban ! »

Molly : « Narcissa a raison, vous avez beaucoup travaillé depuis cinq mois, il n'y aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal. »

Molly et Narcissa commencèrent à s'inquiéter, les trois hommes en face d'elle, paraissaient abattus.

Narcissa : « Il n'y aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal, n'est- ce pas ? »

Severus : « Narcissa, tu n'es pas au courant de tout ce qu'a fait Lucius. »

Narcissa s'emportant : « Comment oses- tu me dire ça le jour même du procès, tu n'as pas trouvé un moment pour me parler en cinq mois de temps !! » se reprenant, « Qu'est- ce qu'il a fait ? »

Au même moment, on entendit un « pop » dans la salle ; Lucius venait d'arriver dans la salle, gardé par des détraqueurs.

Tous les journalistes l'assaillirent de photos. Cependant, son regard les défiait de poser ne serait- ce qu'une question ou bien de s'approcher de lui.

Les détraqueurs l'emmenèrent auprès de son avocat et de sa famille, puis se postèrent à chaque issue.

A peine fut- il arrivé auprès d'eux que Narcissa était déjà dans ses bras, pleurant, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Lucius était mortifié, son meilleur venait de le trahir pour la première fois. Des éclairs de fureur et de rage émanaient de ses yeux naturellement bleus mais qui à cet instant étaient plus sombres que les ténèbres.

Son cœur saignait de toute son âme. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était éloigné de son âme sœur, il s'était résolu à l'avoir perdu définitivement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Severus de lui interdire de venir, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la perdre à nouveau. La tenir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, l'entendre pleurer était pour lui le pire de tous les tourments. Il ne pourrait pas supporter l'instant où il devrait la quitter une nouvelle fois, mais cela serait dérisoire face à la détresse qu'il lierait dans les yeux de sa femme lorsque l'on annoncera, une seconde fois, sa réclusion à vie à Azkaban. Il l'avait subie une fois et il ne voulait pas le revivre.

Lucius enflammé : « Draco, ramène ta mère au manoir. » Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il était partagé entre la colère de son père et le bonheur de sa mère.

Narcissa : « N'y pense même pas Draco… » Elle fut interrompue par le geste meurtrier de Lucius : il venait de la pousser dans les bras de son fils.

Lucius, des avada kedavra, dans les yeux destinés à son fils : « Assure- toi qu'elle ne revienne pas. »

Severus : « Lucius, elle veut… »

Lucius : « silence, traître… » « CLAC » Narcissa venait de le gifler.

Narcissa : « Comment oses- tu lui parler ainsi alors que c'est grâce à lui que ton procès est de nouveau étudié. Et si tu crois que je vais rentrer au manoir, tu te trompes. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai à tes cotés jusqu'au moment où l'on annoncera ta libération. »

Lucius : « Je t'aimerai à jamais, mais je veux que tu partes » dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lucius se tournant vers Severus : « Tu l'as laissé venir sachant ce qui s'est passé le jour où Voldemort a été tué. Tu penses réellement que Black et Dumbledore vont me laisser sortir.»

Une voix venant derrière eux : « alors pourquoi cette parodie de procès, Malfoy ? »

Molly : « Sirius !! Qu'est- ce qui te prend, que fais- tu ici ? »

Sirius : « Je suis ici pour que cette ordure reçoive le baiser des détraqueurs. »

Narcissa : «Non ? Pourquoi ? Lucius a sauvé des vies bien qu'il ait été un mangemort. »

Lucius : « Severus ramène Narcissa au manoir. »

Severus la pris dans ses bras et disparut avec elle dans un « pop ».

Lucius : « Molly, Narcissa va avoir besoin de vous, s'il vous plait, rendez- vous au manoir. »

Molly : « Très bien » et dans un « pop » transplana jusqu'au manoir.

Draco plus furieux que jamais : « Comment avez-vous pu dire cela devant ma mère ? Cela fait des mois qu'on attend ce jour avec impatience et vous vous ramenez et vous lui dites que mon père risque de perdre son âme. » Draco, le regard menaçant la baguette à la main, s'avança vers le parrain. Son père le retint pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Sirius : « Ta mort vous ouvrira les yeux, ta mère rencontrera un autre homme qui saura être un vrai père pour toi et qui la rendra heureuse… »

Harry, Dumbledore et Rémus arrivèrent au même instant.

Rémus d'un ton menaçant : « Sirus, ça suffit !! »

Sirius : «Mais Rémus, elle trouvera le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre homme. »

Harry plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Draco : « Sirius, Personne ne peut trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre, si ce n'est son âme sœur. »

C'est à ce moment que le ministre de la magie choisit de faire son entrée : « Mesdames, Messieurs veuillez vous asseoir. »

Tous s'installèrent en silence lorsque Severus revint s'asseoir auprès de Draco.

Fudge : « Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons écouter les maîtres, puis les témoins. Nous espérons que cette audience se passera dans le calme et sans incident.

Bien, monsieur le procureur, nous vous écoutons. »

Maître Roli : « Nous sommes tous ici afin de savoir si monsieur Malfoy peut de nouveau vivre parmi la communauté sorcière. Le verdict de son premier jugement était sans appel. En effet, le jury n'a eu aucune difficultés à le désigner coupable puisque celui-ci était le bras droit du Lord des ténèbres.

Aujourd'hui, la défense va vous présenter divers témoignages qui vont essayer de défendre ses trop nombreux crimes. C'est pour cela que je vais vous prouver que cet homme est un dangereux criminel qui a su manipuler et corrompre le monde sorcier avec son pouvoir et son argent.

Bien qu'il ait sauvé des vies durant la guerre, il a toujours été du coté du Lord jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »

Fudge : « Maître Thellier, nous vous écoutons. »

Maître Thellier : « Il est vrai que monsieur Malfoy fut un mangemort. De ce simple fait, il ait été normal que le jury l'ait condamné. Cependant, nous allons vous prouver et vous démontrer que son service auprès de Lord Voldemort était pour lui, l'unique moyen de défendre sa famille.

Enfin, son appartenance au cœur même des mangemorts a évité le massacre de sorciers aussi bien de sangs purs que de parents moldus. »

Fudge : « Nous allons à présent écouter les témoins. »

Pendant 30 minutes des témoins se succédèrent: ils dénoncèrent les corruptions et les mauvaises actions de Lucius.

Maître Thellier fit comparaître alors les nouveaux témoins qu'ils n'avaient cessé de rechercher pendant cinq mois. Leurs témoignages expliquaient comment Lucius les avait sauvés d'une mort certaine des mains des autres mangemorts ou bien comment il était apparu quelques minutes avant une attaque chez des familles pour les prévenir.

Au fur et à mesure que le procès avançait et que les témoins parlaient tour à tour, le jury commençait à reconnaître que Lucius avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et avait aidé plus ou moins les aurors à protéger la communauté sorcière.

L'avocat chargé de la défense faisait son travail à merveille. Pourtant, le procureur pensait que les choses allaient tourner en sa faveur. Les prochains témoins révèleraient au monde entier que Lucius aurait pu changer la face du monde. En effet, ses doloris auraient pu affaiblir Harry et l'empêcher de vaincre Voldemort.

Fudge : « Prochain témoin : Severus Rogue. »

Maître Thellier : « Veuillez vous présenter et nous dire votre rôle joué durant la guerre ? »

Severus : « Severus Rogue, je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard. Lors de la réapparition de Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore m'a redemandé d'espionner le Lord en reprenant ma place en tant que mangemort. Et donc lors de celle- ci, j'ai réintégré son ordre. Ainsi, je pouvais avertir les aurors de ses prochaines attaques et de ses intentions. »

Maître Thellier : « vous connaissiez donc monsieur Malfoy. »

Severus : « En effet. »

Maître Thellier : « Comment vous êtes- vous connus ? »

Severus : « Nous étions dans la même maison à Poudlard et sommes devenus très vite amis. »

Maître Thellier : « Etes- vous devenus mangemorts en même temps ? »

Severus : « oui. »

Maître Thellier : « Racontez- nous comment cela s'est il passé ? »

Severus : « Le père de Lucius m'avait proposé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux au manoir. Un matin, sans rien dire, il nous a emmenés chez Voldemort. Lucius et moi avons su à cet instant que si nous n'acceptions pas de recevoir sa marque, nous allions être tués. »

Maître Thellier : « Vous n'avez pas eu donc le choix. »

Severus : « En effet. »

Maître Thellier : « Nous avons entendu quelques instants plus tôt des témoins assurant que Mr Malfoy les avait avertis de l'arrivée des mangemorts. Savait- il que vous étiez réellement du côté d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

Severus : « Oui, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a averti que le Lord et ses mangemorts allaient attaquer Poudlard. Ainsi nous avons pu mettre tous les élèves à l'abri, préparer les défenses avec les aurors et établir un plan pour les prendre au dépourvu. »

Aux derniers mots de Severus, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Personne n'aurait cru que Lucius avait trahi son maître avant le combat final. Son acte a évité que le bilan de la guerre soit plus lourd et poignant par la mort de dizaine d'élèves.

Fudge : « Maître Roli, vous pouvez poser des questions au témoin. »

Maître Roli : « Vous n'avez pas eu le choix sur le moment, nous pouvons le comprendre mais à votre retour de Poudlard, vous auriez pu vous confier au professeur Dumbledore et demander sa protection. »

Severus : « À cette époque, je n'avais plus de famille et je dois avouer que Voldemort a su me persuader. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris mes erreurs et c'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint Albus Dumbledore. »

Maître Roli : « Monsieur Malfoy aurait très bien pu faire de même ? »

Severus : « Il ne pouvait plus, il était trop tard et contrairement à moi, Lucius avait sa famille contre lui. Jamais, elle n'aurait laissé le seul héritier des Malfoy décevoir Voldemort.

De plus, sa fiancée à cette époque et aujourd'hui sa femme aurait été tuée si ce dernier avait failli à son devoir. Il lui aurait été très difficile d'être un espion étant donné que sa belle famille, ses parents et ses amis étaient sous les ordres du Lord. »

Fudge : Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Témoins suivant : Albus Dumbledore.»

Maître Thellier : « Saviez- vous que Mr Malfoy informait le professeur Rogue ? »

Albus : « Oui, cependant tout ce qu'il lui disait nous le savions. Nous avons toujours su que Mr Malfoy était l'un des adeptes de Voldemort, étant de sang pur et montrant clairement sa haine contre les moldus et les sorciers descendant d'eux. C'est pour cette raison que nous le faisions suivre, ainsi nous pouvons prévoir les intentions de son maître. » Dumbledore regardait Lucius dans les yeux pour lui exprimer tout le mépris qu'il lui portait.

Maître Thellier : « Vraiment ?! Où étiez-vous le jour de l'attaque finale ? »

Albus : « Au ministère. »

Maître Thellier : « Et peut on savoir avec qui ? »

Albus : « J'étais au ministère avec tous les membres du phénix. »

Maître Thellier : « Et pour quelle raison étiez vous là- bas. »

Albus : « Nous voulions prévenir que Voldemort allait attaquer. »

Maître Thellier : « Saviez- vous quand et où ? »

Albus : « Nous pensions que cela allait se produire au chemin de traverse le jour même et le lendemain. »

Maître Thellier : « De qui vous avez-vous obtenu ces informations. »

Dumbledore : « Severus Rogue et de certains indics. »

Maître Thellier : « Elles étaient mauvaises n'est- ce pas ? Puisque l'attaque fut à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore : « En effet. »

Maître Thellier : « Comment cela a pu être le cas sachant que le professeur Rogue était l'un des mangemorts de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore : « Voldemort devait se méfier de lui. »

Maître Thellier : « Et donc, il lui a donné de mauvaises informations pour que les élèves n'aient aucune protection. Comment avez- vous su que l'ordre des ténèbres et son maître se dirigeaient vers le château. »

Dumbledore : « Severus a reçu un hibou nous prévenant du danger. »

Maître Thellier : « De qui venait cet hibou ? »

Dumbledore : « Apparemment de Lucius Malfoy. »

Maître Thellier : « Si celui- ci ne lui avait pas envoyé cette lettre, seriez- vous arriver à temps pour sauver vos élèves ? »

Dumbledore : « Je l'ignore. »

Maître Thellier : « Nous pouvons conclure que vos indics et vos espions n'étaient pas fiables à 100% et que les informations de Mr Malfoy étaient capitales pour vous. »

Maître Roli : « Pensez- vous que l'action de Mr Malfoy efface le mal qu'il a fait ? Et que l'on puisse le faire sortir de prison ?

Albus : « Non !! Certainement pas. »

Maître Roli : « et pourquoi cela. »

Albus : « Pour avoir torturé Harry avant le combat final. »

Toutes les personnes de la salle étaient mortifiées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Lucius était bien du côté du Voldemort bien qu'il ait informé son ami.

Les journalistes ne purent se taire une seconde de plus. Tous se battirent pour poser des questions à Dumbledore.

Le ministre de la magie dû prendre une dizaine de minutes pour calmer avec l'aide des détraqueurs leurs furies. Cette agitation se termina brusquement lorsque Fudge annonça le nom du prochain témoin.

Fudge : « Je vous en prie, calmez- vous le procès n'est pas fini. «

Témoin suivant : Sirius Black. »

Maître Roli : « Présentez- vous et dites votre rôle durant la guerre »

Sirius : « Sirius Black, je suis membre de l'ordre du phénix. J'aidais de mon mieux Albus durant la guerre bien que cela m'était difficile, étant présumé mangemort et meurtrier au sein du ministère. »

Maître Roli : « Etiez- vous à Poudlard le jour de la bataille finale. »

Sirius : « Bien sûr. »

Maître Roli : « Voulez- vous bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Sirius : « Lorsque nous avons su ce que préparait Voldemort, nous nous sommes précipités au château. Nous avons eu juste le temps de protéger les élèves lorsque Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont arrivés »

Maître Roli : « Mr Malfoy était- il avec eux ? »

Sirius : « Oui a côté de son maître. » Les yeux de Sirius fusillaient du regard Lucius.

Maître Roli : «Continuez. »

Sirius : « Nous avons profité de leur état de surprise pour les attaquer. Voldemort a décidé de s'enfuir en lâche qu'il était, accompagné par ses fidèles dont faisait parti une nouvelle fois Lucius Malfoy. Nous avons laissé les aurors et les alliés s'occuper des mangemorts, pendant que nous allâmes les poursuivre avec l'ordre des phénix.

Ils se sont aperçus qu'on les suivait et nous ont fait tomber dans une embuscade. »

Maître Roli : «Que s'est- il passé au juste. »

Sirius : « Le bras droit de Voldemort : Lucius Malfoy a jeté un doloris dans le dos d'Harry. Nous avons essayé d'intervenir mais les mangemorts du Lord nous ont attaqués au même moment. Nous avons dû nous défendre. »

Maître Roli : « Au bout de combien de temps, les avez-vous stoppé ? »

Sirius : « 20 minutes, je pense. »

Maître Roli : «Ce fut assez long. »

Sirius : « En effet. »

Maître Roli : «Et qu'avez-vous vu lorsque tous les mangemorts furent morts. »

Sirius : « Ils ne l'étaient pas tous. Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy étaient encore vivants. Et le soit disant ami de Rogue, qui nous a prévenu que l'attaque se passerait au château, torturait depuis 20 minutes le seul qui pouvait tuer celui qui voulait devenir le maître du monde en lui lançant des cruciaux, doloris et des sectumsempras.

Maître Roli : « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Sirius : « Il ne s'était pas aperçu que tous ses amis venaient d'être tués, il prenait trop de plaisir à voir Harry agonisant et gisant à terre presque mort. J'ai voulu mettre un terme au supplice d'Harry et je l'ai donc stupéfié. »

Maître Roli : «Que pensez- vous qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. »

Sirius : « Harry serait mort, je pense. Je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé la force de se relever et d'affronter Voldemort après ce qu'il venait de subir. »

Maître Roli : « La torture qu'a subi Mr Potter aurait pu très bien faire basculer le sort du monde à cause de la cruauté de Mr Malfoy ? »

Sirius : « Tout à fait. Je dois vous avouer, j'ai été plus que surpris en apprenant que nous allions rouvrir le jugement de Lucius Malfoy. En effet, au départ, je pensais qu'il allait y avoir un nouveau procès pour qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur et non pour qu'on lui laisse entrevoir une supposée libération.

Si je n'étais pas intervenu ce jour là, il l'aurait tué sans aucun état d'âme. »

Maître Thellier : « Vous nous avez dit que vous avez été pris en embuscade et que Mr Malfoy avait envoyé un doloris à Mr Potter, ne pensez- vous pas que s'il avait voulu le tuer, il lui aurait lancé un avada kedrava. »

Sirius : « Il voulait le faire souffrir je suppose avant de le tuer.. »

La salle était abasourdie plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Lucius avait pris la peine de sauver des vies si c'était pour tuer le survivant au moment final. Pourquoi avait il agit ainsi, personne ne pouvait croire ce qui venait d'être révélé.

Draco, assit près de son père était sur le point de craquer. En effet, tellement d'émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il désirait encore que son père sorte de prison après avoir entendu le parrain d'Harry. Evidemment, il voulait refonder une famille et que sa mère soit heureuse. Cependant, la rage et la colère mettaient son cœur en fusion. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé avait connu toutes les douleurs qu'ils puissent exister et tout cela parce qu'il était aux côtés du survivant et non près de lui.

Fudge la voix cassée, encore sous le choc : « Témoin suivant : Harry Potter. »

La salle retint son souffle, en entendant son nom.

Que pouvait- il ajouter d'autre sinon le souhait que son tortionnaire perde son âme par les baisers des détraqueurs.

Lucius résolut de son destin : « Tu vois, Severus, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je puisse être libéré. »

Severus : « Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Lucius. » Dit- il plein d'espoir dans la voix, il espérait que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le fils de son ennemi, sauverait son ami.

Maître Roli : « Est-ce bien la vérité que vous avez été torturé par Lucius Malfoy avant de vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry : « Oui. »

Maître Roli : « Pensez- vous qu'il vous aurait tué si votre parrain ne l'avait pas pétrifié. »

Harry : « Non. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Tout le monde ne savait pas quoi penser de la réponse d'Harry, Où voulait- il en venir ?

Le procureur perdit toute confiance en lui lors de cette réponse.

Le cœur de Draco se resserra dans sa poitrine.

Maître Roli : « Vous ne ...pensez pas qu'il vous aurait tué, il été aux côtés de Voldemort, de son maître. »

Harry : « Non, il ne m'aurait pas tué, il voulait me faire mal comme je lui en ai fait en ralliant son fils à mes côtés. »

Au même moment Lucius : « Thellier, faites- le taire. »

Sev : «Non, Il est en train de t'aider. »

Lucius : « Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide et de sa pitié. »

Sev : « Lucius, silence. »

Donc, Harry : « Non, il ne m'aurait pas tué, il voulait me faire mal comme je lui en ai fait en ralliant son fils à mes cotés. Il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort mais le sien et je crois que cela à toujours été le cas. »

Maître Roli : « Que …dites.. vous …vous êtes certainement …. »

Maître Thellier l'interrompant : « Poursuivez s'il vous plait. Où voulez vous en venir lorsque vous dites qu'il a toujours été de son coté. »

Harry : « Je pense que Mr Malfoy n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort bien qu'il ait toujours méprisé les moldus.

Au début, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le choix de le servir même s'il partageait probablement les mêmes idées que Jedusor. Puis, il a dû comprendre comme l'a fait le professeur Rogue qui était réellement leur maître. Contrairement à Severus Rogue, il ne pouvait pas le quitter au péril de sa vie, puis dans un second temps risquer la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Le professeur m'a enseigné l'occlumencie et pendant l'un de ses cours, j'ai vu l'un de ses souvenirs. J'y ai vu Lord Voldemort lancer un doloris à Mr Malfoy pour ne pas avoir pu corrompre assez de personnes au ministère. Il lui a dit également que s'il n'exécutait pas mieux ses ordres il tuerait sa femme. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il aidait à sa façon l'ordre du phénix, en informant Severus Rogue.

D'ailleurs, je serais éternellement reconnaissant envers Mr Malfoy pour nous avoir prévenus de l'attaque…. »

Maître Roli : « Mr Potter, vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez… »

Harry : « Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je dis cela mais je vais vous l'expliquer, laissez- moi poursuivre sans m'interrompre, je vous prie.

Je disais donc que bien que je n'aime pas Mr Malfoy, pour moi il m'a aidé à vaincre Voldemort. »

Maître Roli : « Que dites- vous, vous perdez la raison. »

Maître Thellier : « Laissez- le continuer. »

Harry : « Je disais donc que je serais éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir avertis de l'attaque de Poudlard. La douleur qu'il m'a infligée ce jour là aurait été dérisoire s'il ne nous avait pas prévenus et nous aurions vu mes amis et mes camarades morts. Jamais, je n'aurais supporté leur meurtre et de devoir annoncer à leurs parents leurs décès. Jamais, je n'aurais pu vivre avec cela sur le cœur…

Maître Roli : « Cela n'excuse pas sa conduite, en vous torturant, il vous a amoindri vous étiez si faible. Comme l'a dit votre parrain, cela fut un vrai miracle que vous l'ayez tué avec la force qu'il vous restait. »

Harry : « La force qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort, je l'ai puisé dans Mr Malfoy. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de me comprendre mais sachez que ça a été difficile pour moi de l'admettre. J'ai toujours détesté Mr Malfoy et je crois que je le haïrais toute ma vie pour les tortures qu'il m'a fait endurer et qu'il poursuit encore aujourd'hui. » Dit- il en se noyant dans le regard de son amour.

« Mr Malfoy m'a torturé non pas pour m'affaiblir mais pour se venger de ma complicité avec son fils. Voyez- vous, il a supporté toute sa vie le fait de devoir obéir à quelqu'un et devoir subir ses doloris pour l'amour de sa famille. Il n'a pas accepté que son fils le trahisse pour être à mes cotés et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a lancé des sorts plus destructeurs les uns après les autres. Pour lui, je n'étais plus le survivant, ni le futur vainqueur de Voldemort, j'étais seulement celui qui lui avait volé son fils alors qu'il avait vécu une vie de soumission et de douleur afin de le protéger lui et sa mère.

Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a lancé son dernier sortilège et à cet instant, la seule émotion qui m'est venue à l'esprit était l'amour.

Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide pour vous, mais vous voyez, je suis orphelin et depuis que j'ai appris la vérité sur la mort de mes parents puis ce que révélait la prophétie, j'ai su que j'étais l'unique personne à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Je me suis donc entraîné pour cela et au fur et à mesure des tortures mentales qu'il m'infligeait et le nombre croissant de ses victimes ; mon seul but était d'éteindre ma haine et ma vengeance en le tuant.

Seulement voila, lorsque j'étais à terre, en face de Mr Malfoy et que j'ai lu dans son regard toute la souffrance d'avoir perdu son fils et son amour, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas assassiner Voldemort pour avoir tué mes parents et pour avoir tué autant de personnes mais que je devais faire tout ce qu'il me serait possible pour l'arrêter pour que plus jamais il provoque le décès de qui que ce soit. Je devais me battre contre lui pour que plus jamais une larme coule par sa faute.

C'est alors que mon parrain stupéfia Mr Malfoy. Je dois avouer qu'à cet instant, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. J'étais envahi par un immense bien être car je n'avais plus peur. Je savais que je le détruirai car je savais que ma cause était juste contrairement à la sienne.

Voldemort voulait me tuer par vengeance alors que moi je voulais l'arrêter pour que d'autres personnes puissent vivre, même si je devais y laisser la mienne.

Alors je me suis levé, j'ai levé ma baguette, je lui ai lancé le sortilège de mort et je l'ai vaincu grâce à l'amour de mes parents, des mes amis, de mon parrain.

Contrairement à lui, mon sort n'avait pas le but final de tuer son adversaire mais de sauver des vies au péril de ma vie comme l'avait fait ma mère.

Voyez- vous, je ne vais pas remercier Mr Malfoy de m'avoir blessé mais je peux vous dire avec certitude que si nous n'avions pas eu notre « duel », nous ne serions pas ici à son procès car j'aurais été battu par Voldemort. Il a toujours été bien plus puissant que moi et cela je l'ai toujours su, c'est seulement le fait de me battre pour la vie et non pour la vengeance qui a fait la différence. »

Deux minutes de silence ….

Maître Thellier : « j'ai une dernière question à vous poser si vous le voulez bien ? Si vous étiez à la place du jury laisserez vous Mr Malfoy sortir de prison. »

Harry plongea dans les yeux de Lucius pour y connaître la réponse mais il la trouva dans ceux de son fils : « Oui ».

Le témoignage d'Harry avait bouleversé toutes les personnes dans la salle d'audience, personne n'osait dire un mot et en était incapable.

Le silence régnait en maître, seul le départ du jury dans une salle à côté résonnait dans la pièce.

Une demi heure plus tard, celui- ci réapparut, l'atmosphère était la même que lors de leur départ, personne n'avait prononcé un mot ni même bougé.

Fudge : «Mr Malfoy, levez- vous je vous prie.

Le jury a décidé de vous laisser une chance de réparer vos erreurs. Par conséquent, vous pouvez dès à présent rentrer chez vous.

Néanmoins, vous devez savoir que toute nouvelle implication de votre part en ce qui concerne la pratique de la magie noire vous renverra à Azkaban. De plus, il nous parait indispensable que des excuses publiques soient prononcées à l'égard de Mr Potter.

Vous êtes libre.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous a+


	20. Chapter 18

Joyeux Noel , j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon

**Joyeux Noel , j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon.**

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me comblent à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, j'étais assez inquiète de savoir si vous alliez aimer le chapitre du procès.

Chapitre 18 : Père et fils.

« Vous êtes libre. »

La salle d'audience fut envahie par un énorme boucan. En effet, le silence fut remplacé par la furie des journalistes. Chacun d'entre eux essayait d'interviewer Harry Potter ou bien d'obtenir les premières réactions de Lucius. Seulement, les deux hommes n'étaient pas disposés à leur répondre.

Harry disparut dans un POP, laissant derrière lui son parrain ainsi que Dumbledore.

Draco n'avait pas quitté le survivant des yeux jusqu'à son départ.

Severus : « Et bien, il est temps de rentrer au manoir. »

Lucius : « allons affronter ma charmante femme. »

Severus : « Draco, tu viens ? »

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas son parrain. Le survivant venait de lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. En effet, son témoignage avait sorti son père, bien qu'il sache qu'il était le principal obstacle à leur amour. Mais il avait choisi d'aider sa famille à ses dépends et cela était la plus belle preuve d'amour pour Draco.

Maintenant qu'il était certain des sentiments du gryffondor, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire avec lui. En effet, son père était à présent libre et ne le laisserait sûrement pas aimer son ennemi bien que ce dernier ait témoigné en sa faveur.

Il fallait d'abord se réconcilier avec son père et vivre à nouveau avec lui pour sa mère.

Lucius posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils : « Nous pouvons enfin rentrer ensemble au manoir.»

Draco : « Oui. »

Après avoir remerciés, salués maître Thellier et récupérés sa baguette, ils partirent au manoir.

_Manoir Malfoy, salon._

Lucius se lança un sort de propreté et ordonna à un elfe de maison de lui amener des vêtements décents. Enfin, redevenu le beau et séduisant Lucius Malfoy, il se décida à parler à son fils et à son meilleur ami.

Lucius : « Je ne pensais réellement pas revenir un jour ici. Merci, Severus d'avoir réuni les témoins et travaillé pour l'audience. Par contre, je t'avais demandé d'interdire à Narcissa de venir au procès.»

Severus : « Crois- moi, Lucius, Narcissa en colère me fait bien plus peur que tes reproches. Je n'imagine pas sa fureur en ce moment même.»

Lucius riant aux éclats: « Oui c'est vrai. Mais mes baisers vont l'apaiser. Qu'est- ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Severus : « je lui ai lancé le sortilège « immobilis », elle doit être furieuse mais surtout inquiète. Il faut qu'on aille la voir. »

Lucius : « Oui mais d'abord, il faut que je te parle, Draco. »

Draco : « En effet. »

Lucius : « Merci d'être venu au procès. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais à mes cotés durant l'audience après ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Draco : « Je sais, mais j'ai tourné la page pour mère. Elle était tellement malheureuse, et je savais que seule votre présence pouvait lui rendre son sourire. Je sais également que son plus grand souhait est que nous reformions une famille unie. »

Lucius : « Et nous le serons puisque plus personne ne pourra nous séparer. »

Draco : « Qu'allons- nous dire à mère en ce qui concerne le procès ? »

Lucius : « Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui a été dit durant l'audience. »

Draco perdant patience : « Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui a été dit durant l'audience, qu'est- ce qu'elle va penser lorsqu'elle va savoir ce que vous avez fait à Harry… »

Lucius furieux, interrompant son fils : « Ne prononce pas son nom dans ce manoir. »

Draco : « C'est pourtant grâce à lui que vous êtes sorti d'Azkaban… »

Lucius : « SILENCE, je n'ai rien à lui devoir, tu entends, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je ne connais nullement la raison pour laquelle il a témoigné en ma faveur. »

Draco : « Vous ne savez pas le courage et l'amour qu'il lui a fallu pour qu'il ose prendre votre défense malgré le mal que vous lui avez infligé. »

Lucius hors de lui : « Bien sûr et tu crois que je vais remercier le merveilleux survivant…….l'amour qu'il lui a fallu…..COMMENT ? »

Severus : « Lucius, Narcissa doit être dans tous ses états, il faut absolument que tu ailles la retrouver pour la rassurer. »

Lucius s'approchant dangereusement de son meilleur ami : « Qu'est- ce que vous me cachez ? »

Draco : « Harry et moi nous nous aimons !! Et mon unique et seul amour a préféré sacrifier son bonheur pour nous accorder le notre ; tout particulièrement celui de mère. Il savait très bien les risques qu'il encourrait en vous faisant sortir de prison...»

Lucius : « Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserais salir le nom des Malfoy. Jamais !! Depuis quand êtes- vous ensemble ? Non je ne veux pas le savoir puisque dorénavant ce n'est plus le cas!! Les choses vont changer maintenant que je suis revenu. Ce sont mes seules conditions pour que nous reformions une famille.

Pense un peu à ta mère, qu'est- ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait tes sentiments pour ce Potter.

Nous sommes déjà assez compréhensifs concernant ton homosexualité. »

Draco : « Mère adore Harry, si vous voulez tout savoir. De plus, elle lui a dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu au manoir.

Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va **penser** de savoir que vous l'avez torturé. »

Au même instant Narcissa et Molly entrèrent dans le salon.

Narcissa se précipitant sur son mari : « je le savais, je savais que tu serais libéré. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir reformer une famille, **ma** famille. »

A suivre bisous

A+

Je voulais savoir si vous désirez que j'écrive un lemon Narcissa / Lucius ?


	21. Chapter 19

Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année

**Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

Je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau me relire après chaque chapitre, j'en oublie toujours, dsl.

Cependant, je vais essayer de toutes les corriger et je rééditerai les chapitres au fur et à mesure.

J'écrirai un lemon Narcissa/Lucius,

Je vous l'annoncerai au début du chapitre concerné afin de prévenir les personnes qui ne veulent pas le lire.

Le passage en question sera en italique, ainsi vous serez libre ou non de le zapper.

Je voulais également vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon Draco/Harry.

En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19 : Réconciliation ?**

**Narcissa**: « Ma famille. »

Le baiser de sa femme lui fit tout oublier. Malheureusement, Narcissa interrompit leur baiser pour lui reprocher sa conduite d'aujourd'hui.

**Narcissa** : « je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit aujourd'hui, et pour… »

**Severus** l'interrompit : « Narcissa, il faut que… »

**Narcissa** se retournant vers lui : « oh ! Tu oses encore me parler après ce que tu m'as fait. Comment as-tu pu me lancer un immobilis alors que tu savais plus que personne que je voulais soutenir Lucius. »

Molly qui se sentait de trop, dit au revoir à son amie avant de partir.

**Narcissa** : « bien, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait revenir, mais également connaître la signification des propos de Sirius avant mon départ forcé. »

La fureur de Lucius rejaillit, sa dispute avec son fils n'était pas prête d'être finie.

**Lucius** fusillant son fils : « es- tu au courant que ton fils aime le survivant ? »

**Narcissa** enjouée répondit : « je suis tellement heureuse que Draco t'en ait parlé. Je savais que tu te réconcilierais avec Harry, il ne voulait pas te faire du mal : il était seulement perdu. Je suis contente que tu lui aies pardonné de t'avoir menti. Réellement, je sais que tu as cru qu'il s'était joué de toi, mais ce garçon t'aime. Nous allons pouvoir oublier le passé et former une belle et grande famille avec Harry. »

**Lucius** jubilait : il s'était arrêté sur « joué de toi. » : « le survivant s'est joué de toi, je n'ose pas le croire. » dit- il en s'esclaffant. Mais l'esprit de Lucius revint sur la dernière phrase de son épouse.

**Lucius** criant : « former un famille avec qui ? Narcissa !! Severus, tu devais veiller sur eux et à mon retour voilà ce que je découvre. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, il ne fera parti de notre famille. »

**Narcissa** essayant de raisonner son mari : « Lucius calme- toi, je t'en prie. La guerre est finie, tout le monde a droit au bonheur : ton fils aime Harry et ce dernier l'aime.»

**Lucius** : « silence, j'ai déjà accepté ton homosexualité mais là tu dépasses les bornes. »

**Severus** : « Potter est ton unique chance d'avoir un héritier, leur amour et leur puissance assureront à coup sur la descendance des Malfoy. »

**Lucius** s'effondra sur son fauteuil : s'en étant trop pour lui.

Regardant son ami avec consternation : « Fini, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre dire des inepties. Draco, tu vas te marier avec Pansy Parkinson, tu nous donneras un héritier et que tu la trompes ou non avec des hommes, m'est complètement égal du moment que la perpétuité de notre nom est assuré. Tu as intérêt de faire ce je t'ordonne.»

**Draco** n'en pouvant plus de se taire, explosa : « je voulais faire des efforts pour mère, mais vous n'en faites aucun. Vous osez parler ainsi de la personne que j'aime, après tout ce que vous lui avez infligé. Suis-je obligé de vous rappeler que vous lui devez votre liberté ? »

**Narcissa **: « que veux- tu dire ? »

**Draco :** « je vous laisse le soin de répondre père. »

**Lucius **: « il n'y a rien à dire. »

**Draco** : « il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de votre bouche que de celles des journalistes. »

**Narcissa** : « pourquoi Sirius désirait-il que tu reçoives le baiser du détraqueur ? »

**Lucius** : « J'ai torturé POTTER pour avoir brisé notre famille avant la mort de Voldemort. »

**Narcissa** s'effondra dans les bras de Severus : « non…non..Cela devait être un jour merveilleux… comment tu as pu faire ça à Harry, il a libéré notre famille de Voldemort, je ne peux pas y croire. »

**Lucius** enlaça sa femme : « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je ne désirais pas que nos retrouvailles se passent ainsi. »

**Narcissa** : « je t'en prie, Harry a trop souffert, laisse Draco l'aimer. Je ne veux plus voir autant de haine et de tristesse dans les yeux des personnes qui me sont chères. Tu sais combien notre séparation était destructrice.»

Lucius n'avait pas changé d'avis en ce qui concernait le choix de son fils mais les larmes de son âme sœur eurent raison de lui. Il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi.

**Lucius **: « Draco peut sortir avec qu'il souhaite mais je refuse que le survivant mette un pied au manoir. »

Narcissa se calma, elle savait que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour l'instant de son mari. Draco savait que sa relation avec son père serait tumultueuse ; néanmoins il pourrait vivre sa relation avec Harry sans se cacher. Draco et Severus embrassèrent Narcissa avant de repartir à Poudlard.

_Poudlard : grand hall_

**Draco **reconnaissant: « Merci Sev d'avoir été là. »

**Sev** : « Je t'en prie, si tu as un problème, viens me trouver. »

Le maître des potions regagna ses cachots alors que le prince des serpentards se dirigea vers la grande salle.

_Grande salle_

La grande salle fut envahie par un immense silence à son entrée. En effet, tout le monde connaissait le verdict du procès de son père.

**Draco** s'en alla à la table des griffondors, s'adressant à Ron et Hermione : « Savez- vous où se trouve Harry. »

**Ron **: « La salle sur demande, il était épuisé à son retour de l'audience. »

**Draco** : « Merci. »

Il s'y rendit le plus vite possible.

_Salle sur demande_.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il vit Harry dormant dans un grand lit à baldaquin.

Il s'approcha délicatement de son futur amant et essuya de ses lèvres des larmes qui gisaient sur le visage de son amour.

Cette douce caresse le réveilla aussitôt.

**Harry** à demi réveillé : « Draco, que fais- tu i… »

**Draco** le plaquant de tout son corps contre le lit : « Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me trahir. »

Draco ne le laissa pas répondre, il était déjà en train de capturer les lèvres de la seule personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Son seul désir était de ne reformer plus qu'un avec son amour.

A suivre….

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Gros Bisous

A+


	22. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos reviews

Merci pour vos reviews.

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Soyez indulgents, c'est mon deuxième lemon.

Dsl pour le retard.

Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles.

Les lèvres de Draco épousèrent de nouveau celles de son amant. Bien que son corps fût un volcan en fusion, il se ressouvint cette fois- ci, qu'ils devaient prendre la potion contraceptive.

La prenant de sa robe, il en avala une gorgée puis la tendit à Harry.

Ce dernier était encore en état de choc. En effet, il était abasourdi par la situation. Il y a quelques heures, il avait perdu tout espoir à cause de la libération de son père.

Il s'était donc enfermé dans cette salle pour évacuer sa tristesse et son désespoir à l'écart de ses amis et des journalistes.

A présent, il venait de se faire réveillé par le baiser de Draco, apparemment ce dernier lui avait pardonné, le désirait maintenant et tout de suite vu qu'il lui tendait une fiole de potion.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il la prit et but puis décida de parler à son futur amant avant de s'abandonner à lui.

Harry : « Draco, qu'est- ce que tu fai… » Il fut interrompu par le baiser sulfureux, ne lui laissant pour seul choix que d'y répondre.

Draco voulait posséder Harry et n'était pas prêt à entamer une conversation avec lui, pas tout de suite.

Le gryffondor essaya tout de même de se relever, il avait envie de son beau serpentard mais il était essentiel qu'ils se parlent avant.

Cependant, son compagnon n'était pas de cet avis, il le plaqua contre le lit et s'étendit de tout son poids sur lui. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ceux d'Harry et ainsi l'immobilisa complètement.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, Draco le dominait entièrement, c'était à la fois frustrant mais également très excitant.

Draco l'embrassait toujours et encore, lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son amant, c'était uniquement pour embraser son cou.

Il se frottait frénétiquement de plus en plus contre son corps. Il voulait le sentir nu contre lui, il ne supportait plus leurs vêtements et dans un geste de magie, les fit disparaître.

Harry poussa un puissant gémissement, la surprise du contact de leurs érections était sensationnelle. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, son amour ondulait de plus en plus ses hanches contre lui.

Draco s'embrasa, ne lui laissant aucune trêve ; le voir ainsi accentuait son envie de s'unir à lui.

A chaque nouveau coup de reins, Harry se cambrait à s'en briser le dos, il était totalement perdu entre le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant et la privation de pouvoir le caresser. Draco était le seul maître, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation, il le maintenait toujours et encore.

Harry ne supportait plus cette domination, il voulait le toucher, le caresser : « Draco, je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de te …. »

Draco ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il resserra son étreinte et le fit de nouveau taire en l'embrassant.

Puis dans un dernier soupir de son amant, il le fit basculer sur le ventre : « J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Il se pressa de tout son corps contre lui ; Harry frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur et enflammé de Draco contre ses fesses.

Draco entreprit de parsemer de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il commença par déposer ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis les glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il libéra enfin la main de son amant pour la faufiler sur son torse et pour y mourir sur sa virilité.

Harry haletait de plus en plus fort, les va et vient de Draco l'emportaient aux portes de la jouissance.

Les pulsions de leurs cœurs devinrent plus intenses, les deux compagnons désiraient ne refaire plus qu'un.

Draco délaissa son amant à son plus grand désarroi avant de faire venir un lubrifiant de sa robe et de s'en enduire les doigts et son sexe.

Draco : « Tu es prêt mon amour ? »

Il acquiesça, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi prêt et aussi impatient de sa vie.

Draco reprit ses érotiques caresses et dévora de nouveau le corps du gryffondor. Il recouvrit de baisers ses fesses, puis écarta doucement ses cuisses où il laissa sa voluptueuse langue insister à l'entrée de son intimité.

Harry gémit en sentant l'intrusion du premier doigt de son amant ; cette sensation affola le corps de ce dernier. Il bougea de lui-même et se cambra lorsqu'un deuxième doigt le pénétra.

Draco ne pouvait se retenir davantage, les cris de son aimé attisaient son envie de le prendre. Il arrêta ses intimes caresses et commença à s'insinuer lentement en lui, puis s'immobilisa atténuant ainsi la douleur.

Harry se relaxa et accepta la présence de son amant. A présent, Draco entreprit un lent va et vient. Puis, le rythme devint rapidement effréné, la salle s'emplissant des cris et des gémissements des deux amants.

Leurs corps ne reformèrent plus qu'un. Sans aucune retenue, ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre.

Harry s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux couvertures. Chaque nouveau coup de reins de Draco, le faisait gémir toujours et encore plus fort son prénom.

Draco s'enivrait de son corps. Il détenait dans ses bras l'homme de sa vie et leur étreinte lui transperçait le cœur.

Harry avait été sa force durant la guerre, et par amour pour lui il avait témoigné pour son père. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se jura de ne plus jamais l'abandonner et de toujours l'aimer, quoi qu'il puisse arriver avec son père.

A cet instant, Draco désirait lire les émotions et l'amour dans les yeux verts de son gryffondor.

Il s'immobilisa quelques instants et se coucha sur son bel amour.

Draco : « J'ai besoin de toi. » A ces derniers mots, il libéra Harry, le retourna et le posa sur ses cuisses.

Le survivant était totalement perdu, il ne savait quel sentiment était le plus fort : la frustration d'être dépossédé ou le bonheur de se lover contre Draco.

Harry pouvant enfin le caresser en profita. Une de ses mains se faufila dans la chevelure du beau blond, la seconde erra sur ses reins pour enfin s'installer sur sa fesse.

Draco : « Je t'aime. »

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry choisit de s'empaler sur la virilité de son amour. Il étouffa au même instant son gémissement et le cri de Draco en l'embrassant. Leur baiser était empli d'amour, de passion et de tendresse.

Il s'aimait et c'est tout dont ils avaient besoin.

Harry interrompit le baiser : « Je ne te mentirai et ne trahirai plus jamais, je t'aime. »

Draco se blottit d'autant plus contre le corps de son amant afin de profiter de sa chaleur et de cette tendre étreinte. Après cette trêve de douceur et de volupté, Harry se mit à onduler des hanches.

L'excitation et le désir reprirent le dessus, le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, laissant les deux amants à bout de souffle.

Sentant, la libération proche, Draco allongea le corps de son amant sur le lit et dans une dernière étreinte passionnelle, jouirent tous les deux, en ayant le prénom de l'autre sur les lèvres.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry durant plusieurs minutes avant de le libérer. Il embrassa langoureusement son amour puis ils se glissèrent sous des couvertures.

Harry : « Je ne pensais pas revivre un tel moment, j'étais tellement désespéré à l'idée d'avoir tout gâché. »

Draco lui déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou : « Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. »

Draco le serrant dans ses bras : « Merci pour mon père. »

Harry : « Je savais que c'était important pour toi qu'il sorte de prison. Ta mère doit être heureuse de son retour.»

Draco : « Nos retrouvailles ont été épouvantables au manoir. »

Harry : « De ma faute. »

Draco : « Mmm. » Il lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres. « Je lui ai dit pour nous deux. »

Harry inquiet : « Il ne veut pas que l'on soit ensemble. »

Draco, caressant le visage de son amant : « oui. »

Harry : « Et tu es venu ? »

Draco : « Je t'aime. »

Une larme perla sur le visage du survivant : « Qu'est- ce qu'on va faire pour ton père. »

Draco : « Ma mère va essayer de lui faire entendre raison. »

Harry : « Elle va y arriver ? »

Draco avec un sourire aux lèvres : « J'en suis persuadé. »

Harry se cala d'autant plus dans les bras de son aimé : « Il devait être enragé lorsque tu le lui as dit. »

Draco : « Tu peux le dire. Heureusement que Sev et ma mère étaient là. »

Harry : « Qu'est- ce qu'ils lui ont dit ? »

Draco : « Ma mère lui a dit qu'elle te considérait comme son fils et Severus lui a rappelé que tu étais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde sorcier et que s'il tenait réellement à avoir un petit fils, il devait accepter notre relation. »

Harry devint cramoisi : « Une grossesse masculine. »

Draco : « Je dois t'avouer que je pensais que tu étais tombé enceint à cause de tes crampes d'estomac. »

Harry se relevant brusquement et posant une main sur son ventre : « Enceint…je le suis ? »

Draco : « Non, je ne pense pas, cela devait être dû au stress puisque tu n'en as plus eu depuis deux jours. »

Harry se recalant les bras de son amant : « Si tu le dis. » Dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

Draco l'observant : « Ca ne va pas ? »

Harry : « Ton père nous aurait laissé en paix et j'ai toujours voulu avoir la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Draco : « Harry, je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour assumer une telle responsabilité maintenant. »

Harry ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres : « Je comprends. »

Draco l'embrassa passionnément : « On finit notre dernière année à Poudlard et on verra. »

Harry : « D'accord, mais tu préférerais avoir un garçon ou une fille en premier. »

Draco : « On a tout le temps d'y penser. »

Harry : « Je sais. »

A suivre…

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

A+


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir, je sais que ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté et j'en suis terriblement désolé

Bonsoir, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté et j'en suis terriblement désolée.

En fait, j'ai déménagé et eut un coup de déprime. Toutes mes excuses, je vais rattraper mon retard et essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

Dortoir gryffondor, dimanche soir.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry se remémorait les phrases de Draco : « je pensais que tu étais enceint…»

Harry posant sa main sur son ventre : « J'aurais tellement aimé pourtant. »

Ron entra à cet instant dans le dortoir : « et qu'est- ce que tu aurais aimé ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

Harry : « Draco pensait que j'étais enceint à cause de mes maux de ventre. »

Ron : « Vous avez le temps devant vous pour fonder une famille. »

Harry : « C'est ce qu'il pense également. »

Ron : « Ne recommence pas à déprimer ! Tu es de nouveau avec Draco, tu devrais être heureux. »

Harry avec un sourire béat : « tu es déjà au courant ? »

Ron : « oui j'ai croisé Draco dans le couloir. »

Harry : «Notre réconciliation a été sensationnelle. J'espère seulement que maintenant son père va nous laisser tranquilles. Un héritier aurait pu lui faire oublier le passé.»

Au même moment, Cachot.

Severus corrigeait ses copies quand son filleul entra dans la salle de classe.

Severus : « Tu es venu pour prendre des nouvelles de ton père. »

Draco : « S'est- il calmé après mon départ ? »

Severus : « Nous parlons de Lucius. Il était fou de rage, nous avons bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison avec Narcissa, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

Au fait, où en êtes- vous tous les deux ? »

Draco avec un sourire carnassier: « J'ai sauté sur mon petit lionceau, il n'avait aucune chance de m'échapper. »

Severus : « Je vois. J'espère que vous avez tout de même discuté de la situation. »

Draco : « Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que je ne laisserais plus mon père nous séparer. »

Severus : « Si tu crois que cela va être si facile, tu te trompes. A moins que notre héros national porte son petit fils. »

Draco : « Il n'est pas enceint et puis je ne ferais pas un enfant pour calmer la tension entre mon père et Harry. »

Severus : « Alors prends ton temps avec Potter. Comment a-t-il réagi quand tu lui as dit qu'il était peut- être enceint ?»

Draco : « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, mais il a été déçu de ne pas l'être. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt et que c'était mieux ainsi. »

Severus : « Alors prenez votre temps. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas été trop surprise.»

Draco : « Surprise ? »

Severus : « Tu n'as pas demandé à Pomfresh de lui faire un test de grossesse ? »

Draco : « Non. »

Severus : « Alors comment sais- tu qu'il n'attend pas d'enfant. »

Draco : « Il n'a plus de crampes. »

Severus : « Ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement que c'est une raison suffisante pour dire qu'il n'est pas enceint. Enfin Draco, je te croyais plus intelligent tout de même. »

Draco ne trouva aucune réponse à répliquer à son parrain.

Severus : « Dis à Potter de rester après mes cours demain pour que l'on soit enfin fixés. »

Lundi matin : dortoir des gryffondors.

Ron : « Harry réveille- toi !! On va être en retard. »

Harry : « Tu peux aller prendre ton petit déjeuner sans moi, on se verra en potion. »

Ron : « Non Harry !! Tu vas être encore malade. »

Harry : « Tu veux bien me ramener un pain au chocolat, je le mangerai avant le cours. »

Ron : « D'accord mais Draco va être déçu que tu ne viennes pas manger avec lui. »

Harry se releva brusquement : « Draco ! »

Ron : « Lui-même. Alors tu te lèves. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier ; dans un geste brusque il sortit de son lit. Mais des qu'il fut debout, il s'écroula à terre.

Ron arriva tout de suite auprès de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Ron : « Harry, tu vas bien ? » Dit-il en le soulevant.

Harry : « Oui, je crois que je me suis levé trop vite. »

Ron : « Tu peux tenir debout. »

Harry : « Oui c'est bon tu peux me lâcher. »

Son ami s'exécuta mais de nouveau Harry s'écroula.

Ron le prit et l'allongea sur le lit.

Ron : « Je reviens, je vais chercher l'infirmière. »

Harry le prit par le bras : « Non ça va, il faut juste que je reste allongé quelques instants. Je suis juste un peu étourdi. »

Ron : « Harry, tu fais un malaise. »

Harry : « Mais non ! Dans cinq minutes ça passera. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se sentit mieux, put enfin se lever et prendre une douche en quatrième vitesse pour aller déjeuner avec son ami.

Grande salle.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la grande salle et virent Draco et Blaise assis avec Hermione à la table des gryffondors.

Harry : « S'il te plait ne leur dis pas que j'ai eu des vertiges ce matin, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. »

Ron : « Très bien mais si ça se reproduit je t'emmène de gré ou de force à l'infirmerie. »

Arrivé à la table, Draco se leva et embrassa possessivement son Gryffi.

La salle devint totalement silencieuse. A part quelques personnes, tout le monde ignorait qu'Harry était gay et qu'il sortait avec le prince des serpentards.

Après cette révélation en public, les élèves reprirent leurs esprits et continuèrent à déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger.

Blaise : « Ron, arrête de le regarder à moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu sors avec le directeur de serpentards. »

Ron baissant la tête et rouge de honte d'avoir été surpris : « Je sais, je fais pourtant des efforts. »

Draco : « Ne sois pas aussi impatient : ce soir tu seras seul avec lui et tu pourras faire plus que de le dévorer des yeux. » dit- il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

C'est à cet instant que les hiboux firent leur apparition, distribuant le courrier à tous les élèves.

Hermione : « Draco, ce n'est pas le hibou de ton père qui arrive. »

Draco voyant l'animal se poser sur la table et lui tendre la patte : « C'est apparemment une lettre de ma mère. »

_Bonjour Draco, _

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux après ce qui c'est passé hier_ _et que tu t'es réconcilié avec Harry._

_J'ai passé toute la soirée à essayer de calmer ton père mais en vain._ _Je vais tenter de le convaincre à venir assister_ _à ton match de quidditch contre les griffondors mercredi après midi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_N.M _

Harry regardait Draco avec appréhension, bien qu'il sache que son amant ne le quitterait plus à cause de son père, il avait peur que leur relation détruise définitivement la famille Malfoy.

Draco prit la lettre, la déposa dans son sac, se retourna vers Harry et l'embrassa passionnément.

Après leur sulfureux baiser, Draco lui en déposa un chaste sur sa cicatrice.

Draco serein et le sourire aux lèvres : « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère réussira à lui faire changer d'avis avant Mercredi. »

Hermione : « Mercredi ? »

Draco avec un sourire goguenard : « Ils vont assister à la victoire des serpentards mercredi. »

Harry et Ron à l'unisson : « Assister à la victoire des griffondors !! »

Draco : « Je ne crois pas, vous voyez, cette fois- ci c'est moi qui attraperai le vif d'or. »

Ron : « À ta place, je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. »

Harry : « Laisse- le Ron, il a bien le droit de rêver. »

Blaise : « Je parie sur Draco. »

Hermione : « Bien sûr, tu es un serpentard et son meilleur ami. »

Blaise regardant Harry : «Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je crois qu'Harry ne sera pas très à l'aise sur son balai. »

Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire sous les regards incompris des trois griffondors.

Ron : « Qu'est- ce que ca veut dire ? »

Les deux serpentards s'étaient déjà levés, leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et commencèrent à avancer.

Blaise : « Non rien, on devrait y aller. Je suis sûr que tu es pressé de revoir ton cher professeur. »

Les trois gryffy commencèrent à les suivre.

Hermione : « Blaise, pourquoi Harry ne sera pas très à l'aise sur son balai ? Il est encore malade. »

Blaise regardant Hermione : « Parce que notre capitaine est infatigable … (regardant Hermione) et que maintenant qu'il est à nouveau avec son petit lionceau (fit un clin d'œil à Harry) il va devenir insatiable. »

Le trio resta interdit.

Draco vint se positionner derrière Harry, lui déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou. Avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami, il caressa les fesses de son amant et finit par une petite tape dessus.

Draco : « C'est bien vrai. »

Ron s'écria dans la grande salle : « Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher, Malfoy. »

Harry et Hermione devinrent aussi rouges que la couleur des cheveux de Ron et baissèrent les yeux.

Draco regarda Ron puis s'avança vers Harry, il lui releva la tête pour qu'il y lise tout le désir qui jaillissait de ses yeux.

Enfin, il se mit face à Ron : « Sache qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. » Puis avec Blaise, ils sortirent de la grande salle.

Ron vint auprès d'Harry : « Ne le laisse pas t'emmener dans la salle sur demande ou dans sa chambre de préfet. »

Harry un peu perdu dans ses pensées : « humm, je vais essayer. »

Les trois amis se dépêchèrent pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur cours de potion.

Le professeur Rogue allait refermer la porte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Blaise s'était installé tout seul au deuxième rang en attendant Hermione et Draco au premier pour Harry.

Ron s'installa auprès de Seamus.

Harry avait essayé durant tout le cours d'éviter le regard brûlant de son beau serpentard qui ne cessait de lui caresser les mains ou de lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Notre survivant avait bien du mal à garder son sang- froid face à ces assauts de tendresses et de sensualité.

Il voulait se retrouver seul avec Draco : l'embrasser, le caresser, le toucher, que le prince des serpentards lui fasse toujours et encore l'amour. L'abstinence n'était pas faite pour lui ; que son équipe de quidditch aille au diable.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Seamus essayait de préparer sa potion tout seul ; étant donné que son partenaire fixait toujours et encore le maître de potion. Il lui répéta sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas le regarder ainsi surtout pendant les cours : des élèves sauraient qu'il était amoureux de Rogue. En effet, le garçon avait vu Rogue et Ron s'embrasser sur la piste de danse.

Ron essaya de se concentrer sur sa préparation ; seulement au bout de deux minutes ses yeux se reposèrent sur son compagnon.

L'heure de la délivrance sonna, Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire à Harry que Rogue voulait le voir, son petit ami l'avait déjà entrainé dans le couloir.

Draco voulut lui parler mais Harry lui répondit que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver tous les deux dans la chambre de préfet du serpentard.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Harry poussa Draco contre l'un des murs et l'embrassa avec fureur, le manège du serpentard durant le cours l'avait embrasé.

Draco : « Harry, attends il faut que je te dise quelque chose, C'est impo… »

Harry l'embrassait de nouveau tout en dégrafant la chemise de son amant et se frottant lascivement contre lui.

Harry : « Nous n'avons que 15 minutes de pose Dray alors tu me parleras ce soir, il ne fallait pas m'allumer. »

Draco essaya de parler mais ce ne furent que des gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche. En effet, le survivant embrassait chaque parcelle de peau découverte pour finir sur le membre gonflé de son compagnon.

La chambre fut rapidement envahie des cris des deux amants.

Après leur intense fusion, ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, retrouvant peu à peu leur respiration et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se lancer un sort de propreté et de se rhabiller.

La sonnerie retentit lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent dans les couloirs, l'un allant en cours de divination et l'autre en cours de métamorphose.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Gros bisous a+


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : prédictions

**Chapitre 24 : prédictions **

Vraiment désolé pour le retard,

Mille fois Pardon pardon pardon…………. ………………………………………… ;

Ce chapitre n'est pas long mais demain promis vous aurez le lemon Sev / Ron

En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Harry rejoignit Ron en cours de divination.

Les gryffondors devaient lire leurs avenirs dans des boules de cristal.

Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été excellents dans cet exercice mais essayèrent tout de même de se concentrer. Au bout de dix minutes, les deux amis en avaient assez. Il n'avait jamais rien vu dans ces boules et aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent des autres jours. Alors, ils cherchèrent une stratégie pour contrer l'équipe de serpentard. En effet, Harry ne laisserait pour rien au monde son amant attraper le vif d'or ; après tout il avait toujours fait gagner son équipe.

Perdu dans leur conversation, ils ne virent pas leur professeur se rapprocher à pas de loup. Le professeur s'était rendu compte que ses deux élèves s'égaraient de leurs devoirs et décida de leur montrer l'art du troisième œil.

Professeur : « Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas à un entraînement de quidditch ! J'enlève 15… »

Harry la coupa et inventa en quatrième vitesse un mensonge : « Attendez professeur, nous avons vu notre victoire face aux serpentard. »

Professeur : « Voyons voir. » Elle fixa quelques secondes la boule : « La victoire des gryffondors dites- vous ? »

Tous les gryffondors se retournèrent sur elle, il était impossible qu'ils perdent contre les verts et argents.

Ron : « La victoire des gryffondors. » Il fit semblant de regarder la boule : « Harry tient le vif d'or.»

Le professeur sceptique : « Où ça ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, elle eut une crise de démence.

Elle se tourna vers Harry : « Ne volez pas mercredi ou vous mourrez !! » Criant dans toute la salle.

Harry : « Ho ! Non ! Elle recommence. »

Ron : « Dis Harry ! Voldemort est bien mort ?! »

Harry : « Ron !! Bien sûr qu'il l'est . »

Ron : « Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Harry se tournant vers ses camarades : « Ne vous inquiétez, nous vaincrons les serpentard. »

Le professeur Trelawney était encore dans tous ses états : « ils sont en danger, il ne faut pas jouer mercredi. »

Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, la fit changer de prédiction : « Professeur, Ron et moi avons vu autre chose mais c'était flou, pouvez-vous nous aider ?»

Elle essuya ses larmes : « Autre chose, dites- vous ? »

Elle examina la boule du coté de Ron, elle resta un moment perplexe : « Mr Weasley, avez-vous perdu quelque chose ? »

Ron lui répondit que non.

Elle regarda de plus belle : « ce sera ce soir, quelqu'un en noir vous prendra quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur. Etrange, je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est, ni la personne. »

A ces derniers mots, la sonnerie retentit et délivra les deux amis de la voyante.

Le cours les avait épuisés, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et s'allongèrent sous un arbre.

Ron : « Dis Harry, aujourd'hui tu peux dormir avec Draco, mais demain abstinence. »

Harry : « Ca va être dur d'éviter Draco et encore plus de lui résister. Mais, tu peux être sûr que j'attraperai le vif d'or mercredi. »

Harry n'avait pas vu son amant et son meilleur ami se rapprocher d'eux.

Draco sauta sur son petit lionceau : « Potty …Potty, c'est ton bel apollon qui l'attrapera. »

Avant que son amant puisse lui répondre, le beau serpentard s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres.

Harry se dégagea de cette étreinte et plongea dans les yeux de sa Némésis.

Harry : « Serpentard va perdre. »

Draco et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Blaise : « Mais, c'est que tu ferais presque peur. »

Ron allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par ses deux frères.

Fred : « toute l'équipe de quidditch a deux heures de libre, nous pouvons nous entraîner sur le terrain. »

Harry et Ron sourirent à leurs deux adversaires avant de rejoindre les jumeaux.

Blaise : « Dis Draco, tu ne devais pas dire quelque chose d'important à Harry ? »

Draco : « Ho non, j'ai oublié de lui dire d'aller trouver Severus.

Gros bisous

A demain


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ca m'a mis du baume au cœur

Bonsoir, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ça m'a mis du baume au cœur

Voici un nouveau chapitre mais il n'est pas fini, désolée je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller travailler.

Mais promis demain vous aurez la suite du lemon

**Chapitre 25 : retenue inoubliable partie 1.**

L'équipe de gryffondor s'entraîna durant deux longues heures. Ils étaient décidés à gagner contre les serpentards ; même Harry avait promis de ne pas céder à son tentateur préféré. Après tout, il ne devait fuir que son bel amant durant les longues journées et nuits de demain.

Il avait résisté et vaincu un mage noir, il pourrait contrôler son désir envers Draco et surmonter ses pulsions ; enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Les frères Weasley et Harry sortirent des vestiaires et se dirigèrent dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner.

**GRANDE SALLE **

Les gryffi s'installèrent auprès d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Ils commencèrent à parler de la fête qui aurait lieu dans leur salle commune après leur match.

Dean et Seamus se joignirent à eux dans la bonne humeur.

Dean : « Harry !! Surtout ne laisse pas Draco t'approcher ! »

Harry : « c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Seamus : « ressaisis- toi de lui cet après midi et cette nuit, comme ça demain ce sera moins dur de lui succomber. »

Harry : « Ca ne va être possible, après les cours il a entraînement de quidditch et il sera fatigué lorsque je le rejoindrai dans sa chambre. »

Hermione : « Il sera sûrement courbaturé, tu pourras lui faire un massage. »

Harry ayant un sourire des plus carnassiers : « Pas faux, c'est une idée à approfondir. »

**Chambre des gryffondors 19h30**

Seamus, Dean, Neville et Harry étaient dans leur chambre à aider Ron à s'habiller pour sa retenue avec son beau ténébreux. Autant dire que la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait des tas de vêtements à terre, sur les lits et des cris l'emplissaient.

Cela faisait 30mn que ses camarades se disputaient sur la tenue qui lui irait le mieux. Il lui restait encore une demie- heure pour être sublime et surtout à l'heure.

Dean et Neville criant contre Harry et Seamus : « Il faut qu'il porte sa chemise en soie bleu et son pantalon en cuir !! »

Harry et Seamus : « Non, il doit mettre son tee-shirt rouge moulant et son jean élimé. »

Dean : « une chemise : c'est plus sensuel dégrafée et son pantalon en cuir est bien plus près du corps que son jean !! »

Harry : « Mais avec cette chemise, on ne voit pas transparaître ses abdos et ses pectoraux et puis peut- être que son jean est plus ample mais au moins il a des trous à des endroits stratégiques. Il est beaucoup plus sexy dans cette tenue. »

Neville : « Justement, s'il l'est trop, Rogue va lui sauter dessus sans se poser de question. »

Seamus : « C'est justement ce qu'il faut pour qu'il oublie sa morale d'enseignant, et ça ce n'est pas gagné. »

Assis à terre dans un coin de la pièce, Ron semblait désemparé. Il avait demandé à ses amis de l'aider mais ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter son stress.

Revenant un peu à eux, ses amis aperçurent la détresse de leur ami, alors dans un effort exceptionnel, ils se mirent d'accord sur la tenue qu'il porterait : la chemise en soie bleu avec le jean troué.

Ron retrouva le sourire, s'habilla et demanda le verdict à ses camarades.

Tous les quatre ensemble : « Sublime ! Il va craquer tu peux en être sûr.»

Ron : « je crois bien que je suis prêt. »

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire la pire des idioties, c'est à ce moment que Ron recommença à paniquer.

Harry : « Tu n'es pas encore coiffé, parfumé et puis on doit te donner encore des tas de conseils. »

Seamus apporta son parfum et en aspergea plus que la quantité nécessaire sur Ron.

Dean : « Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais, mon parfum sent meilleur. » Sans demander l'avis au principal concerné, il aspergea également de parfum Ron.

Harry : « Arrêtez, à ce rythme là, vous allez plutôt faire fuir Rogue. » Il prit la main de son ami et le fit asseoir à coté de son lit : « Bon maintenant, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. »

Ron essayant de fuir : « Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine. » Mais son ami le maintint fermement et le fit obéir.

Ses trois autres camarades s'assirent auprès de lui.

Neville : « Alors que veux- tu nous demander ? »

Ron embarrassé : « je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Seamus : « Quand tu seras avec lui, laisse venir les choses. Si tu vois qu'il est décidé à te donner un cours de potion au lieu de te faire l'amour ; là il faudra que tu sortes le grand jeu. »

Harry : « En bref, saute- lui dessus s'il ne veut pas t'écouter. »

Neville : « Harry !! »

Harry : « quoi !! On parle bien de Rogue. »

Dean : « Passons, sinon que veux- tu savoir d'autre ? »

Ron : « Est-ce que ça fait si mal que ça ? »

Harry : « Oui mais dis- toi qu'après c'est la pure extase. »

Ils renseignèrent ainsi Ron qui se rendit serein aux cachots.

**CACHOTS**

Assis derrière son bureau, Severus Rogue avait réfléchi tout l'après midi au déroulement de la soirée. Au début, il voulait vraiment lui donner un cours de potion mais sa raison perdit du pouvoir face à son envie de serrer son gryffi dans ses bras.

Jamais il ne pourrait attendre la fin de l'année pour être avec lui, alors même s'il risquait sa place d'enseignant il posséderait son amour ce soir. Alors, il avait passé deux heures à se préparer et à installer des bougies dans sa chambre pour que tout soit parfait.

**20H00**

Ron, les mains moites et le cœur battant frappa à la porte. Severus se leva serein mais très impatient de pouvoir embrasser son petit chaton et ouvrit la porte.

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta, Ron était magnifique, ses vêtements montraient ses muscles sculptés par le quidditch.

Il le prit par la main, ferma la porte et le prit dans ses bras.

Ron était au paradis, il se blottit d'autant plus dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas à batailler pour finir la nuit dans les appartements de son amant

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de cet instant de tendresse et d'amour.

Ron était presque aussi grand que Rogue et donc sans aucune difficultés ni résistance, il s'empara des lèvres de son bien aimé dans un long et passionné baiser.

Le petit chaton devint bien vite un fauve, il avait envie de son partenaire et le lui faisait sentir. En effet, ses mains se firent très audacieuses : l'une était posée sur les fesses de son compagnon et l'autre commençait à dégrafer sa veste.

Severus était en implosion, si son gryffi continuait sur cette voie, il aurait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses pulsions. Il fallait qu'il calme les ardeurs de son lion sinon il serait capable de le prendre tout de suite dans la salle de potion.

Rogue débraillé et à bout de souffle: « On serait mieux dans mes appartements. »

Ron était tellement concentré à enlever leurs barrières vestimentaires qu'il n'entendit pas la requête de son professeur.

Severus savait que cette nuit allait être torride mais il voulait que la première fois de son amour se fasse dans un lit et sans précipitation. Alors, il le souleva, le prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

En effet, profitant de cette position Ron se frotta lascivement contre l'érection de Severus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas lui déchirer ses vêtements et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Severus s'allongea sur son lit, Ron sous lui. Ce dernier, s'aperçut alors que la pièce était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies. Apparemment, son amant avait voulu que tout soit parfait.

A suivre

Vous aurez la suite du lemon demain, promis

Gros bisous


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 24 : retenue inoubliable suite

Chapitre 24 : retenue inoubliable suite

Merci pour vos reviews

Voici la suite du lemon

Severus s'allongea sur son lit, Ron sous lui. Ce dernier s'aperçut alors que la pièce était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies. Apparemment, son amant avait voulu que tout soit parfait.

Ron arrêta donc de vampiriser son cou et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

Ron : « Merci, Severus. »

Le Severus en question fit un baiser papillon sur son front et tenta de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement, ils étaient collés par la tonne de gel d'Harry.

Severus soupira : « c'est le survivant qui t'a coiffé. »

Ron amusé : « J'en ai bien peur. »

Il prit alors sa baguette et prononça un sortilège censé retirer toute la glue sur les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Malheureusement, le sort ne fut pas assez fort pour toute la retirer.

Severus : « toujours à me pourrir la vie. »

Il dû recommencer alors l'entreprise plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il tendit une petite fiole à son partenaire.

C'est vrai que cet incident avec sa coiffure les avait un peu refroidis mais Ron en semblait plutôt ravi. En effet, c'était sa première fois et il voulait que ce soit magique.

C'est vrai qu'il avait été très entreprenant avec Severus, il n'avait pas pu se retenir lorsqu'il avait vu son bel amant. Mais maintenant, il avait l'intention de calmer le jeu et de profiter de chaque instant de pur plaisir ; après tout ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux et elle promettait d'être torride.

Severus prononça encore une dernière formule différente des autres.

Ron : « Elle était pour quoi cette formule ? »

Severus le regardant dépité: « Pour éviter de m'étouffer avec tous ces parfums. »

Ron rit aux éclats : « Mes amis se sont battus pour savoir lequel avait la meilleure odeur. »

Severus calant son chaton contre lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou : « Je préfère de très loin ton odeur corporelle. La prochaine fois évite de demander de l'aide à ces imbéciles. »

Ron prenant une voix suave : « Ces imbéciles comme tu dis si bien, m'ont donné plein de petits conseils pour te choyer. »

Severus lui vola un baiser : « intéressant, maintenant il faut que tu mettes en application leur enseignement. »

A ses dernières paroles, Severus enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes. Sa veste et chemise ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sous le regard avide de son jeune amant.

Le directeur des serpentards se glissa voluptueusement sur son lit. Allongé, Severus voulait être un sujet à découvrir et à expérimenter.

Ron qui n'avait pas raté le strip- tease de son amour redevint fougueux et vorace. Il ne se fit pas prier, il se coucha de tout son poids sur lui.

Le contact de leurs corps ré embrasa leurs sens et leurs désirs.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils savaient que maintenant plus rien ni personne ne pourraient les séparer. Ils n'allaient faire plus qu'un à tout jamais, et ce soir scellerait leur union.

Ron embrassa ardemment son amour. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient frénétiquement au son de leurs gémissements.

Le jeune lion décida de dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il débuta sa chevauchée le long de son cou, pour ensuite passer au torse ivoire de son professeur. Les longues robes de sorciers de Severus cachaient un corps sculptural. De fines cicatrices gisaient sur son torse musclé, Ron les effleurerait une à une de la langue. Il adorait goûter le corps de son amant et surtout l'entendre gémir son prénom à chaque fois qu'il donnait un nouveau coup de reins.

Autant dire que Severus était aux anges, il adorait les douceurs que lui prodiguait son fauve. Cependant, sa frustration ne fit qu'augmenter. Il aimait se faire caresser et câliner mais il voulait reprendre les choses en main. C'est ainsi que Severus prit Ron dans ses bras et dans un mouvement ils changèrent de position.

Contrairement à lui, Ron avait encore sa chemise sur le dos bien qu'elle soit à moitié défaite. Severus se chargea de réparer l'injustice et la retira. Il put découvrir le corps athlétique du gardien de gryffondor. Son compagnon était musclé à souhait et sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie.

Il se mit à explorer toutes les courbes de son corps. Lorsqu'il ne l'embrassait pas, il enfiévra son amour de baisers le long de son cou ou mordillait ses tétons dressés.

Ron était ivre de plaisir mais il en voulait plus. Il supplia donc son amant d'aller plus loin.

Severus totalement excité et fou de son corps ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il enleva donc les derniers vêtements de son amant.

Ron haletait d'anticipation, il n'avait qu'une envie : que Severus s'occupe de sa virilité.

Le serpentard adorait faire gémir de plaisir son gryffi et il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il fit ce qu'attendait son amour, il effleura de ses mains le membre durci de son compagnon pour attiser sa fougue.

Ron devint fou d'impatience, Severus le torturait depuis un peu trop longtemps. Alors, il prit sa main et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Severus s'exécuta et commença un lent va et vient mais face au mécontentement de sa victime il dû accélérer le rythme.

Ron s'accrochait désespérément à Severus, il n'était plus que gémissements : il était transporté par des vagues de plaisir qui dévastaient tout sur leur passage.

Severus décida d'aller plus loin et ses lèvres prirent la place de sa main. Sa langue et ses lèvres embrassaient, cajolaient le membre dressé de son compagnon.

Ron se mouvait au rythme de ses caresses, il en demandait toujours et encore.

De son coté Severus affectionnait à faire crier son bien aimé mais commençait également à devenir très frustré.

C'est alors qu'il arrêta ses caresses et se mit à hauteur de son chaton.

Severus l'embrassa passionnément et lui demanda au creux de l'oreille : « Je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Ron transporté par son amour et par l'envie d'être possédé acquiesça.

Severus savait que c'était la première fois de Ron et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il enduisit donc ses doigts avec du lubrifiant et ses lèvres se ré emparèrent de son membre gonflé.

Severus commença à introduire un doigt dans l'intimité de Ron, ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise. Le serpentard s'appliquait à donner du plaisir à son compagnon pour minimiser l'intrusion de son deuxième doigt.

Ron commença à se contracter, cette nouvelle sensation lui faisait mal et les caresses de Severus n'atténuaient pas la douleur.

Son bel amant lui demanda de se relaxer, qu'il attendrait qu'il se détende.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron était de nouveau enfiévré par la bouche de son amant ; d'autant plus que Severus avec ses doigts avait touché une partie très érogène de son intimité.

Lorsque Severus conclut que cette fois ci son chaton était prêt, il défit le reste de ses vêtements sous le regard embrumé de Ron.

Rogue s'allongea de tout son poids sur son amant, il embrassa tendrement et redemanda à ce denier s'il pouvait le faire sien.

Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa. Severus écarta les cuisses de son amant, le releva et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Malheureusement, Ron se crispa à la douleur, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, une larme se versa sur sa joue. Severus sut que Ron n'était pas encore prêt et se retira immédiatement.

Il sentit que son amour allait se mettre à pleurer. Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait et qu'il aurait honte de lui. Pour éviter les larmes de son amour, Severus s'empala sur le membre de Ron.

Ron était totalement perdu entre le sentiment de culpabilité, d'amour et de plaisir qu'il éprouvait à posséder son compagnon.

Ron la voix entrecoupée de sanglots: « Je suis tellement désol… »

Severus lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant passionnément puis se noyant dans les yeux bleus de Ron : « Je t'aime Ron. »

A ces mots Severus ondula du bassin pour que Ron le prenne plus profondément.

Ron prit alors Severus dans ses bras et inversa leur position.

Il commença un lent va et viens au début, il ne voulait pour rien au monde blesser Severus, il savait combien ça faisait mal.

Curieusement, Severus le suppliait d'accélérer et de ne pas se retenir. En effet, Ron avait touché la prostate de son aimé. Ron n'en pouvant plus, s'exécuta.

Leurs corps s'épousèrent à merveille, jamais ils n'avaient connu une émotion aussi puissante.

A chaque nouveau coup de reins, Ron lui criait qu'il aimait. Quant à Severus, la vague d'amour et de plaisir était tellement forte qu'il ne faisait que gémir le prénom de son amour comme une douce mélodie.

Dans un denier coup de bassin, les deux amants se libérèrent en même temps.

Ron s'effondra sur Severus. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient au paradis.

Ron embrassa doucement les lèvres de son amant et se retira.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement et se redirent une dernière fois: « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir.

A suivre

Gros bisous

Vous aurez la suite jeudi à+


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : instant de tendresse

Chapitre 27 : instants de tendresse.

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, je ne me lasse jamais de les lire.

Ce chapitre est très court mais le chapitre de demain parlera de Draco/Harry.

A votre avis Harry est- il enceint ?

Chambre de Severus : 6h30

Ron se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il avait passé une nuit exceptionnelle. Plus que jamais, il était fou amoureux de lui. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Severus soit aussi attentionné.

Il se sentait tout de même coupable de ne pas avoir été plus courageux la nuit dernière. Il pensait qu'il était prêt mais la réalité était toute autre.

Severus se réveilla à son tour et resserra son étreinte.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait serein et heureux.

Severus : « Bonjour mon petit gryffi. »

Ron l'embrassa ardemment, il voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Severus avec un sourire sensuel: « Aurais- tu envie de rééditer ta performance d'hier soir ? »

Ron devint tout rouge. Il avait envie de refaire l'amour avec Severus mais il se sentait gêné. Après le retournement de situation d'hier soir, il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter avec lui.

Ron bafouillant : « Je suis dés..olé pour hier.. soir, je me suis jet..é sur toi et puis j'ai été nul. »

Severus réconfortant : « Tu n'as pas à être désolé, notre relation a été trop vite et tu n'étais pas encore prêt. »

Puis sa voix devint plus langoureuse et susurra au creux de son oreille : « Et puis je ne trouve pas que tu aies été nul, loin de là si tu veux mon avis. »

Ron perdu : « ouais, mais ça ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça. »

Severus plongeant son regard dans celui de Ron : « Ca ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu peut- être mais c'était mieux ainsi ; je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te blesser. »

Ron intimidé : « Tu es si expérimenté ça m'a surpris sur le coup que tu me laisses te faire l'amour.»

Severus le regardant tendrement : « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et la seule à m'avoir possédé. »

Après cette révélation, Severus embrassa tendrement son bien aimé.

Après ce magique baiser, le cerveau de Ron réalisa enfin la signification des mots de Severus.

Il se releva à la grande surprise de son amant, totalement inquiet: « Oh non, Severus tu n'étais pas préparé, j'ai dû te faire très mal. »

Severus le reprit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur et le rallongea sous lui : « C'était un peu douloureux au début mai… »

Ron, la voix ébranlée, coupant son amant: « Je suis tellement désolé, pardon, je ne voul… »

Severus : « calme- toi et laisse- moi finir. Donc comme je disais c'était un peu douloureux au début mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que tu m'as fait vivre ensuite. Et puis, tu sais nous avons encore du temps devant nous, on pourrait ré initier tes prouesses dans la salle de bain. J'ai encore envie de toi »

A ces derniers mots, Severus frotta sa virilité déjà dressée contre celle de Ron.

La seule réponse obtenue par Severus, fut le gémissement de son amant.

Alors sans plus attendre, le beau serpentard emmena son jeune lionceau dans la salle de bain.

A suivre

Gros bisous a+


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28.**

Merci pour vos reviews. 

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le prochain chapitre sera le match de quidditch, je le posterai soit dimanche soit lundi.

Bonne lecture

**Grande Salle : 7h30**

Ron s'installa dans la grande salle auprès de ses amis. Ses quatre camarades de chambre se ruèrent sur lui sous l'œil courroucé de Severus. En effet, il ne voulait pas que ses élèves connaissent sa vie intime avec Ron.

Dean : « Tu aurais pu rentrer ce matin pour nous raconter. »

Harry : « Alors, c'était comment ? »

Les deux frères Weasley qui avaient vu les gryffi sauter sur leur frère, se rapprochèrent afin de savoir le motif de cette agitation.

Fred : « Qu'est- ce qui était comment ? »

Neville embarrassé pour son ami : « Rien du tout. »

George regarda Fred d'un air malsain: « Ho ! Mais ça n'en devient que plus intéressant. »

George et Fred écartèrent Harry et Seamus qui étaient assis à coté de Ron.

Fred : « Tu ne cacherais rien à tes frères préférés Ron. N'est- ce pas ? » Ne laissant même pas Ron répondre : « Alors qu'est- ce qui était comment ? »

Ron le visage tout rouge : « Rien absolument rien ! »

George : « Au fait, on ne t'a pas vu dans la salle commune ce matin. »

Harry : « Il s'est levé plus tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque finir un devoir. »

Fred enjoué: « George, je crois bien que notre petit frère est devenu un homme la nuit dernière. »

George regardant la mine déconfite de Ron en conclue que son jumeau avait vu juste : «Voyons Ron, ne fais pas ton timide. Bon maintenant dis- nous qui est l'heureuse élue. »

Hermione assise plus loin, voulant aider son ami se rapprocha des garçons : « Harry, tu veux bien te mettre à coté de moi en cours de potion. N'oublie pas que Draco ne doit pas t'approcher. »

George et Fred trouvèrent ça louche qu'Hermione vienne les voir et changer leur sujet de conversation à moins que …

Fred : « C'est maman qui va être heureuse. »

George : « C'est vrai, d'ailleurs maman te considère comme sa deuxième fille. »

Hermione : « Non, mais qu'est- ce que vous vous imaginez. »

Fred : « Alors, tu avais bien entendu notre conversation et tu as voulu sauver ton bien aimé. »

Fred et George à l'unisson : « Que c'est charmant. »

Harry : « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Ron qui ne supportait plus cette situation, se leva discrètement, rejoignit aussitôt la table des serpentards et s'installa aux cotés de Draco et Blaise.

Fred voyant la trahison de son frère : « Ce n'est pas vrai, il nous a abandonné pour aller manger avec ces serpents la veille du match. »

George se retournant vers Hermione : « Alors, comment s'est débrouillé notre petit frère ? »

Hermione toute rouge s'écriant : « Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas avec moi que Ron a passé la nuit. »

**Table des professeurs.**

Malheureusement, la pauvre avait crié un peu trop fort et toute la salle se retourna vers elle, puis chercha Ron dans la salle.

Severus se maudissait d'être tombé amoureux de l'un des Weasley. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer la scène si les parents de Ron connaissaient la vérité.

Dumbledore qui aimait bien se mêler de la vie des ses élèves : « C'est bien dommage. Qu'en pensez- vous Severus ? Ces deux là semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Severus sortant de ses pensées : « Que dites- vous ? »

Dumbledore : « Je parle de Mr Weasley et de Miss Granger. Ils auraient fait un superbe couple. C'est Molly qui va être déçue, elle espérait tant que ces deux là soient ensemble. Enfin, je me demande qui peut être la demoiselle qui a su évincer la jeune Hermione.

Vous qui les avez en classe, vous savez avec qui le jeune Weasley a passé la nuit ?»

Severus gardant tout son sang froid : « Je ne saurais vous dire. »

Dumbledore : « Dommage, ils auraient formé un si joli couple. »

**Table Gryffondor.**

Fred : « Je crois que tout le monde a compris. »

George : « Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si ce n'est pas toi, qui est- ce ? »

Ginny ne supportant plus la bêtise de ses frères, prit le ton terrifiant de sa mère en colère : « Vous allez la laisser tranquille et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Ron a le droit d'avoir une vie privée sans que vous vous en mêliez. »

Ce fut assez pour que les jumeaux laissent pour l'instant leur enquête.

Harry regardait son meilleur ami en train de plaisanter avec son amant. Il aurait tellement aimé être à sa place mais aujourd'hui, il s'était promis d'éviter à tout prix Draco.

Ginny : « Harry, fais de ton mieux pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry : « Je vais essayer. »

Seamus : « Tu as bien profité de lui hier soir, alors tu devrais pouvoir te retenir jusqu'à demain. »

Harry dépité : « Hier soir, il s'est endormi lorsque j'ai commencé à le masser, on n'a même pas eu le temps de parler. »

Dean : « Ce n'est pas grave, on sera tes gardes du corps pour la journée. On ne le laissera pas t'approcher. »

Harry : « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier. »

Neville : « Allez Harry, motives- toi, tu ne veux pas que Malfoy attrape le vif d'or.

Harry reboosté : « bien sûr que non, nous allons gagner et c'est moi qui l'attraperai. »

A ce moment, Draco fit un divin sourire à Harry et ses yeux étaient emplis de désir.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses bras : « Ne le laissez pas m'approcher. »

**8h00 : Salle de potion.**

Comme promis, Seamus, Dean et Neville interdirent à Draco de s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Mais ce dernier fut encore plus décider à chasser sa proie.

Severus qui n'avait pas oublié l'éventuelle grossesse du survivant, lui redemanda de venir à la fin du cours le voir.

Le cours se passa sans aucun incident pour une fois.

Cependant, cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, pendant que le professeur Rogue était dans la réserve, Mr Rusard vint chercher Harry sous la demande expresse de Dumbledore. Alors Severus, discrètement demanda à Draco à la sortie de son cours de parler à Harry. Malheureusement, toute la journée Harry avait fui son amant et ses gardiens faisaient un travail admirable.

C'est donc à 20h00 dans la chambre des gryffondors qu'Harry et ses amis mangèrent leurs sandwichs.

En effet, Draco avait tout essayé pour approcher Harry et ils étaient tous fatigués d'avoir esquivés le serpentard. Alors, ils avaient décidé de manger ici et non dans la grande salle. Ils profitèrent de cet instant de calme et d'intimité pour enfin demander à Ron comment ça s'était passé.

Le jeune gryffi leur dit seulement que Severus était merveilleux et qu'il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans ses bras.

Après avoir mangés, ils se couchèrent épuisés de leur journée, sachant que demain serait riche en émotions.

A suivre

Gros bisous


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 29 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Merci pour vos reviews.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Dortoir Gryffondor.

Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour, celui de la victoire des gryffondors.

Il savait également qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de fuir Draco ce matin. En effet, il n'avait pas cours avec les serpentards et puis ils ne prenaient pas leurs petits déjeuners à la même heure.

Pourtant, une ombre planait au- dessus de lui et elle s'appelait Lucius Malfoy. En effet, le père et la mère de Draco devaient assister au match. Il espérait bien que Mme Malfoy avait fait entendre raison à son mari mais il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

De plus, les parents de Ron, Remus et Sirius seraient là également.

Harry avait très peur que son parrain s'en prenne à l'ancien mangemort. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui avant le match.

Mais pour l'instant, il mit tous ses soucis de coté et se prépara.

Grande salle 9h00.

L'équipe des gryffondors déjeuna ensemble pour reprendre quelques points de leur stratégie, lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier.

Ron reçut une lettre de ses parents : _Bonjour Ron, _

_Nous viendrons à 13h00 à Poudlard avec Remus et Sirius._

_Nous espérons vous voir avant le match et surtout après._

_Nous avons appris par Albus que tu étais avec quelqu'un en ce moment et que c'était très sérieux._

_Ton père et moi sommes très impatients que tu nous la présentes._

_Nous avions espéré qu'un jour, tu te marierais avec Hermione mais nous sommes certains_ _que ta petite amie doit être aussi charmante et intelligente qu'elle._

_Peut être que nous la connaissons déjà, ou bien ses parents._

_A cet après midi._

_Maman. _

Ron resta interdit et tendit sa lettre à Hermione.

Harry inquiet voyant la mine horrifiée de son ami : « Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Hermione : « Dumbledore a dit à ses parents qu'il sortait avec une fille et ils veulent absolument la rencontrer. »

Fred : « Allez Ron, ne fais pas cette tête. De toute manière tu aurais dû la présenter tôt ou tard. »

George : « En attendant, puisque tu vas la présenter tout à l'heure, tu peux bien nous dire qui c'est ? »

Dean : « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous le saurez et vos parents non plus. »

Fred et George en avaient plus qu'assez de ne pas connaître le prénom de sa chère et tendre.

Fred : « C'est une serpentard, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas nous le dire. »

Neville : « Laissez tomber, vous le saurez quand il sera prêt à vous l'annoncer. »

George : « C'est bien une serpentarde alors. »

Ron ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer la vérité à ses parents et puis il ne voulait pas que Severus perde son travail à cause de lui.

Fred ne comprenait pas pourquoi la révélation du nom de sa petite amie le rendait malade à moins que : « c'est un serpentard ? »

Ron et ses amis eurent un petit sursaut.

George regardait son jumeau : « Qu'est- ce que tu racontes, Ron n'est pas ga.. »

Mais il s'interrompit, ses amis étaient devenus un peu trop silencieux.

Fred : « Désolé Ron, si tu nous l'avais dit, on n'aurait pas insisté. »

George : « C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas l'annoncer cet après midi aux parents. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe d'eux. »

Ron se sentit soulagé que ses frères le prennent ainsi.

Fred s'inquiéta tout à coup : « Dis- nous seulement que ce n'est ni Goyle ni Crabbe. »

Tous les gryffi explosèrent de rire ; enfin sauf les jumeaux.

Ron fit semblant d'être triste et gêné : «Enfin, voyez- vous… » Tous les gryffi explosèrent de rire, enfin sauf les jumeaux.

Ron riant aux éclats : « Je vous jure que ce ne sont pas eux. »

Fred et George : « Vous voulez vraiment nous tuer, ça ne va pas !! »

Les gryffondors et les serpentards se croisèrent seulement à l'heure du déjeuner.

Draco se rendit à la table des gryffi avec Blaise. Le prince des serpentards prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa violemment.

Draco lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Tu vas me payer ta fuite d'hier et ce soir tu vas passer une nuit blanche. »

Harry taquin : « Attention, il faudra être la hauteur. »

Draco le prit contre son corps : « Un Malfoy l'est toujours.»

13h00 : parc de Poudlard.

Harry, Hermione et les griffy se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch lorsqu'ils aperçurent Mr et Mme Weasley, Sirius et Remus en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Comme à son habitude Molly embrassa et serra tout le monde dans ses bras.

Sirius se précipita sur son filleul. Il voulait absolument parler avec lui du procès et surtout de Lucius. Ils s'éloignèrent et partirent discuter près du saule cogneur.

Sirius / Harry

Sirius était préoccupé par l'état d'Harry: « Alors, comment te sens- tu ? »

Harry se sentait revivre depuis le procès, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec celui qu'il aimait : «Sirius, je vais très bien. »

Sirius, perplexe, plongea dans le regard d'Harry afin de vérifier ses dires : « Tu es sûr, tu n'essaierais pas de me mentir. »

Harry : « Je t'assure que non. Après le procès, je me suis réconcilié avec Draco et depuis c'est le bonheur. Je peux enfin vivre sans avoir peur de l'avenir car je sais que je suis entouré par les gens que j'aime. »

Sirius était soulagé pour son filleul. Pourtant, il devait lui parler de Lucius : « Draco a décidé de ne plus voir son père. »

Harry sentait les ennuis montrer le bout de leur nez : « Ecoutes, j'ai pardonné à Lucius et j'ai demandé à Draco d'en faire autant. Et puis, Il veut se réconcilier avec lui pour sa mère. »

Sirius : « Harry, il t'aurai tué si je n'étais pas intervenu. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier seulement parce qu'il est le père de l'homme que tu aimes. »

Harry : « Je sais mais c'est le passé et je ferai tout pour Draco, j'espère que tu peux le comprendre.»

Sirius : « Très bien mais promets- moi d'être prudent quand tu le verras. »

Harry : « Promis. Dis Sirius, les Malfoy vont assister au match alors s'il te plait ignore- le. »

Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras : « Qu'est- ce que je ne ferai pas pour mon filleul. »

Ils repartirent voir leurs amis.

Famille Weasley/Dumbledore/Remus/Rogue.

Au même moment, dans le parc de Poudlard, la mère de Ron insistait pour que son fils lui présente sa petite amie après le match.

Molly : « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous la présenter ? »

Fred : « Maman, ça ne fait pas longtemps que Ron est en couple, il est encore un peu tôt pour vous la présenter. »

Dumbledore se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas : « Ne soyez pas timide, dites- nous au moins son prénom. »

Arthur : « Oui, on connaît peut- être ses parents. Ils travaillent au ministère ?»

George : « Arrêtez de le harceler, il vous le dira quand il le voudra. »

La voix de Molly commença à s'enrouer : « En fait, tu ne veux pas nous la présenter parce que tu as honte de nous, c'est ça. »

Ron abasourdi par ce que venait de dire sa mère : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de vous. »

Molly : « Alors pourquoi, tu ne veux pas nous la présenter ? »

Remus : « Il doit avoir ses raisons. Il est jeune, il a le droit de garder son amour secret. »

Au même moment, Severus se joignit à eux.

Dumbledore : « Vous tombez bien Severus. Nous parlions à l'instant de la bien- aimée de Mr Weasley. Sauriez- vous qui est cette heureuse chanceuse. »

Molly : « Oui, vous qui les voyez tous les jours. Vous savez qui c'est? »

Severus sentait son amant nerveux, il savait que leur relation allait être difficile à se faire accepter : « Vous êtes trop curieux Albus. Désolé Molly, je crains que vous ne le sachiez pas tout de suite. »

Au même moment, Sirius revenait avec Harry.

L'ancien maraudeur ne se priva pas de taquiner Severus, ce qui eut le mérite de changer le sujet de discussion: « Alors Servilus, es- tu prêt à voir ta maison perdre. »

Severus au sourire goguenard : « Sirius, Sirius, si tu crois que c'est ton filleul qui va attraper le vif d'or, tu te trompes. C'est le mien qui sera le plus rapide. En attendant, je vais regagner la tribune des serpentards. »

A ces mots, il partit.

Au même moment devant les vestiaires des Serpentards. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy attendaient leur fils. Draco alla retrouver ses parents. Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras, elle était heureuse de revoir son fils sourire et espérait que les deux hommes de sa vie allaient faire la paix.

Lorsqu'elle le libéra enfin, son mari tendit la main à son fils : « Bonjour Draco. »

Draco avait repassé toute la nuit cette scène dans sa tête. Il avait repensé à ce qu'il voulait.

Il lui en voudrait à vie d'avoir torturé l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais, en vérité il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait ; après tout c'était son père. Et puis, Harry lui avait dit de lui pardonner. Alors, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions et se blottit dans les bras de son père.

Lucius oublia alors aussitôt leur sujet de discorde à savoir « le survivant » et serra son fils unique dans ses bras.

Narcissa était à cet instant, la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Draco se décida à lâcher son père. En effet, il devait se préparer pour le match.

Draco : « Nous nous voyons après le match. » avant qu'il ait fermé la porte.

Lucius : « Draco, Tu as intérêt à humilier ses gryffondors. »

Draco avec un sourire typiquement serpentard : « Mais, j'en ai bien l'intention. »

13h30 : terrain de Quidditch.

Les tribunes étaient pleines de monde.

Les deux équipes apparurent sur le terrain et se firent applaudir par la foule en délire.

Mme Bibine demanda aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main avant la rencontre.

Harry et Draco se serrèrent la main et le match put commencer.

Jordan Lee commentait avec ferveur le match comme à son habitude.

« Ginny Weasley attrape le souafle, elle se dirige droit vers les buts de serpentards. Attention, Ginny au cognard. Elle l'évite de justesse, elle passe le souafle à Alicia qui marque. 10 points pour gryffondors.

Les serpentards récupèrent le souafle et traversent le terrain à tout allure et ils tirent. Bien joué, le gardien des gryffondor rattrape le souafle et le renvoie aussitôt à Angelina. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry cherchèrent le vif d'or dans le ciel.

Lorsque le score fut de 50 points pour gryffondors à 40 pour les serpentards, Harry vit une boule dorée près des buts de serpentards, il se jeta aussitôt dessus.

Draco qui avait vu également le vif d'or fit de son mieux pour rattraper Harry. Ce dernier avait une très légère avance mais lorsqu'il sentit les ailes de la petite balle au bout de ses doigts, une violente crampe au ventre le fit ralentir. Draco qui n'avait pas vu son amant souffrir se jeta sur le vif d'or et l'attrapa.

Jordan Lee : « Draco Malfoy fait gagner son équipe. Serpentard gagne le match. »

Draco fier de sa victoire voulut taquiner son amant qu'il venait de battre mais dès qu'il se retourna, il vit Harry se tordre de douleur et tomber de son balai. Aussitôt, Draco lâcha le vif d'or et saisit Harry à 1 mètre du sol devant une foule paralysée par la peur.

Enfin, Draco déposa son amour sur l'herbe et fut rejoint par toute la famille Weasley, son parrain , Remus , Dumbledore ; même son père et sa mère étaient venus pour voir ce qu'avait Harry.

Harry dans les bras de son amant, se pliait de douleur.

Sirius : « Harry, qu'est- ce que tu as? Où as-tu mal ? Tu as reçu un coup ?»

Harry : « No..n, cram..pe au ven..tre. »

Severus arriva en courant et fit reculer l'ancien maraudeur. Il se saisit de sa baguette et conjura à voix haute le sortilège de grossesse.

Aussitôt, une lumière bleue ciel enveloppa Harry.

Severus : « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que monsieur Potter est enceint d'un garçon. »

A suivre

(il est interdit de me détester lol)

Gros bisous a+


	30. Chapter 30

Choc

Choc

Bonsoir, je suis terriblement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour avoir la suite. Et je voulais vous dire merci car ce sont toutes vos reviews qui m'ont incité à la reprendre

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;

Choc

Severus : « Vous êtes enceint d'un garçon, Mr Potter. »

Sa douleur au ventre fut remplacée par un immense sentiment de plénitude et de bien- être.

Harry oublia aussitôt ses crampes : « je suis enceint. » dit- il a voix basse. Puis, dans un état euphorique, il se mit à éclater de rire, des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage.

Bientôt Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Narcissa.

Narcissa : « Nous allons prendre bien soin de toi, Harry. Tu fais partie de la famille. Je suis tellement heureuse.» Dit-elle en serrant Harry et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Seuls les larmes et les pleurs de ces derniers brisèrent le silence qui régnait depuis l'annonce de la grossesse. En effet, les mots de Severus avaient eu l'effet d'un couperet, personne ne semblait réaliser cette « bonne nouvelle. »

Cependant, le tableau émouvant d'Harry et de Narcissa sanglotant de bonheur fit sortir Sirius et Lucius de leur léthargie. Sirius et Lucius en cœur et sur la même longueur d'onde pour la première fois de leur vie : « ENCEINT !! PAS DE DRACO !! »

Leurs cris réveillèrent Harry de sa quiétude.

Ce dernier se rendit compte que seule Narcissa était heureuse et que les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Ses yeux cherchèrent aussitôt l'homme de sa vie. Mais, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le cœur.

Draco était prostré devant lui, plus pâle que jamais, semblant vidé de tous sentiments.

Harry se blottit dans les bras de la seule qui le soutenait pour le moment, pleurant cette fois- ci tout son désespoir.

Narcissa ne supporta pas la tristesse de son « beau fils » et commença à crier sur son mari et son cousin : « Vous devriez avoir honte tous les deux. Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensez pour dire de telles bêtises. Excusez- vous immédiatement !! »

Harry, d'une voix à peine audible : « Pardon…, je suis…désolé. »

C'est à ce moment que Draco se rendit réellement compte de la situation. Le choc de la nouvelle passée, Il s'approcha d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras.

Draco avait la gorge nouée, il ne voulait plus jamais voir une larme couler sur le visage d'Harry.

Il savait que ce dernier avait déjà trop souffert et subi trop de drames.

Cependant, il n'était pas aussi enjoué que son compagnon quant à devenir père.

En effet, il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse et vivre son amour avec Harry sans se soucier d'autre chose. Et puis, il avait tellement attendu pour avoir enfin Harry. Désormais, il devrait le partager avec un enfant, qui sera pour son compagnon l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Et ca, il le vivait très mal. Mais il voulait à tout prix lui redonner le sourire alors il mit de coté ses sombres pensées et embrassa passionnément son amant de toute son âme.

Harry était maintenant aux anges, Draco l'embrassait et rien ne pourrait le combler autant.

Draco le porta et le conduisit dans sa chambre de préfet ne se préoccupant de personne.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco posa délicatement son amour sur le lit et s'assit près de lui.

Draco : « Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu as encore des vertiges ? »

Harry tout sourire: « Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti de ma vie », il vola un baiser au serpentard : « JE SUIS ENCEINT, J'ATTENDS UN BEBE ? UN PETIT GARCON. ON VA FONDER NOTRE PROPRE FAMILLE. C'EST TELLEMENT MERVEILLEUX, Un VRAI MIRACLE. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry, pour lui ce miracle était un vrai cauchemar. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ça le détruirait.

Harry aperçut de la crainte dans les beaux yeux de sa Némésis. Il se souvint alors que son compagnon lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à devenir père. Il se mit sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrassa chastement sur le front.

Harry : « Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et je crois que moi non plus, mais on va nous aider. Ta mère est folle de joie et je pense que Mme Weasley nous donnera également des conseils. On saura bien s'occuper de notre enfant, tu verras. »

Draco soupira, son compagnon se trompait totalement. Il avait peur de perdre l'amour d'Harry au profit de leur fils. En réalité, c'était le cadet de ses soucis de savoir comment pouponner. Il ne savait pas comment faire ni quoi répondre, il était totalement désemparé.

Harry ne comprenait pas son silence.

Harry : « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On a traversé tellement d'épreuves tous les deux. Je ne veux jamais qu'il y ait des problèmes entre nous. Je t'aime tellement Draco. »

Draco resserra son étreinte : « Harry, j'ai peur de te perdre. Le bébé va nous séparer, tu ne verras que lui. »

Harry s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, comment Draco pouvait-il croire qu'un jour il s'éloignerait de lui.

Harry : « Draco, le bébé ne nous séparera pas. Au contraire, je suis complètement fou de toi et je ne te mettrai jamais de coté à cause de notre fils. Tu sais, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir ce bébé parce que tu en es le père et ce petit être est le fruit de notre amour. »

Draco se sentit rassuré, il se rendit compte que sa jalousie était un peu excessive, Harry avait finalement raison, il se sentait un peu ridicule.

Draco : « Je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Harry avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux : « Je ne sais pas…Des paroles ne suffisent pas mais peut- être que je serais plus conciliant sous une douche chaude avec un beau blond aux yeux gris.»

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que les lèvres du gryffondor soient happées par celles du serpentard.

Draco prit sa baguette magique et murmura un sort de nudité sur eux.

Harry gémit en sentant l'érection de son amant contre la sienne. Merlin qu'est- ce qu'il adorait le corps de sa Némésis.

Draco parsema de baisers le corps de son amant tout en se mouvant langoureusement.

Le beau gryffondor avait du mal à trouver son souffle, son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine.

Draco était aux anges de voir Harry perdre toute raison dans ses bras. Il pourrait passer des heures à regarder son amour dans cet état de transe.

Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, il le reposa et fit couler l'eau.

Draco prit le gel douche et en enduisit ses mains. Il prit possessivement le corps d'Harry contre lui et commença à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

L'une de ses mains étalait le gel le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir au creux des reins de son compagnon. L'autre s'occupait de son torse et s'attardait sur ses tétons, faisant frémir Harry.

Harry n'était pas en reste et décida de faire de même avec son amour. Il commença un lent va et vient sur l'érection douloureuse de Draco.

Ce dernier aimait ce merveilleux traitement, des râles de plaisirs emplissaient la douche.

Draco n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Il s'agenouilla sous le regard enfiévré.

Ses lèvres épousèrent l'érection d'Harry ; tendrement au début puis sa bouche devint plus gourmande et entreprit de prendre son érection avec ferveur.

Harry s'appuyait de toutes ses forces contre les murs de la cabine de douche pour ne pas tomber. En effet, les vagues de plaisirs s'intensifiaient, laissant les jambes d'Harry tremblantes.

Draco sentit qu'Harry n'allait pas résister longtemps, alors il se releva tout en embrassant langoureusement le ventre d'Harry.

Il souleva Harry et le prépara lentement.

Draco : « Je vais prendre soin de vous deux et je serais toujours là pour vous. » Tout en disant cette phrase, il pénétra son amour avec tendresse et douceur.

Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mouvements étaient intenses et leurs cris de plaisir retentirent dans toute la salle de bain.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, ils se libérèrent en même temps en criant le nom de l'autre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous aurez la suite mardi soir promis

Gros bisous


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Revirement de situation

Chapitre 31 : Revirement de situation

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et les incohérences, j'ai fait une annonce pour avoir un correcteur. J'espère que j'aurais vite une réponse.

Draco et Harry dormaient paisiblement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Cependant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore le chaos régnait en maitre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était assis, désespéré sur sa chaise, écoutant les cris de Lucius Malfoy et de Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin et Narcissa essayèrent tant bien que mal de calmer leurs compagnons.

Severus ne supportant plus ce vacarme : « Arrêtez de hurler. Ce n'est pas en criant que ca va régler le problème. C'est plutôt une excellente nouvelle. Lucius, tu voulais un héritier, tu vas l'avoir et toi Black tu devrais être heureux pour ton filleul.

Vous avez vu dans quel état Potter lorsqu'il a quitté le terrain. »

Dumbledore : « Mais ils sont si jeunes. »

Molly : « Ce n'est pas grave, ils vont devenir de très bon parents et puis Narcissa et moi nous leur donnerons des bons conseils. »

Remus : « C'est vrai, maintenant que la guerre est finie, il n'y a plus rien pour leur gâcher la vie et puis il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de fonder une famille. Vous avez tous vu la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il a su qu'il attendait un bébé. »

Lucius :« J'ai également vu le visage fermé de Draco lorsque Severus a lancé le sortilège. Il ne doit pas être plus ravi que Black et moi. Et vous savez que j'ai raison. Je vais aller le trouver ; nous allons avoir une bonne discussion. »

Narcissa le retenant par le bras : « Ho non ! Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses. Laisse plutôt Severus lui parler. »

Lucius hors de lui : « Ce n'est pas son père. » Puis, il partit furieux vers la chambre de Draco avec Black à ses trousses.

Narcissa et Molly voulaient les suivre mais Dumbledore les en empêcha.

Lucius et Sirius arrivèrent devant la chambre mais se calmèrent quelques instants avant de frapper à la porte.

Les coups réveillèrent les deux amants endormis. Draco commença à s'habiller alors qu'Harry le suppliait de ne pas ouvrir sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

Pourtant, Draco voulait éclaircir la situation au plus vite.

Pétrifié, Harry sortit du lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Draco ouvrit la porte.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Sirius se jeta sur son filleul pour lui demander pardon et pour savoir s'il se sentait mieux. Harry se sentit soulagé que son parrain se fasse du souci pour lui.

Par contre, Lucius était devant son fils, le fusillant du regard.

Lucius : « Severus ne t'a rien appris sur la potion protectrice et contraceptive. »

Draco : « Il m'a tout expliqué mais nous avons oublié d'en prendre. »

Lucius : « Est-ce que tu comptes assumer cette grossesse ? »

Sirius en colère : « Il a plutôt intérêt s'il ne veut pas avoir affaire à moi. »

Lucius : « J'ai parlé à mon fils, tu n'as aucun mot à dire. »

Sirius voulut lui répondre qu'il avait son mot à dire sur cette affaire car on parlait du bonheur de son filleul mais Harry le retint ; Draco devait avoir cette discussion avec son père.

Lucius :« Je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention de devenir père à 17 ans. »

Draco : « C'est vrai que ce bébé est inattendu mais j'aime Harry. Nous voulons tous les deux ce petit garçon. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ma relation avec lui mais si tu m'aimes et si tu veux mon bonheur accepte-le dans notre famille ainsi que le bébé. Et puis, tu peux le remercier puisque le bébé qu'il porte est ton petit fils. »

Harry était ému par ce que venait de dire son amour, il était décidément dingue de ce beau blond.

Sirius fut également rassuré mais de toute façon, Draco n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que d'assumer leur enfant.

Lucius était en plein conflit intérieur. D'un coté il espérait un autre avenir pour son fils mais de l'autre les yeux de ce dernier étaient emplis de joie. Et puis, il avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir un petit- fils à cause de l'homosexualité de son fils. En fait, cette grossesse était une bonne nouvelle bien que ce soit le survivant qui porte cet enfant.

Lucius : « Potter, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de vous, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon petit fils. »

Draco se jeta en pleurant de joie dans les bras de son père. Lucius serra son fils dans ses bras, après tout la guerre était finie et tout le monde avait le droit d'être heureux.

Harry était dans le même état que son compagnon dans les bras de son parrain.

Draco arracha Harry des bras de Sirius et l'embrassait maintenant passionnément.

Sirius : Bon si on allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Après le départ de Sirius et Lucius, Severus partit dans son bureau pour être au calme.

Ron attendait Severus pour savoir ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau du directeur.

Quand Severus entra dans la pièce, il vint rejoindre son amant et l'embrassa.

Ron : « Alors, comment ils ont pris la nouvelle ? »

Severus : « Lucius et Sirius se sont mis à hurler. On a tous essayer de les calmer mais ils sont partis furieux voir Harry et Draco dans leur chambre. »

Ron inquiet : « Personne ne les a suivis ? »

Severus : « Dumbledore a demandé à ta mère et à Narcissa de ne pas y aller. Ils doivent régler le problème entre eux. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Ron : « J'espère que ce sera le cas. »

Severus avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres : « Et si on pensait un peu à nous. »

Ron commença à enlever la robe de son amant puis à défaire sa veste et sa chemise.

Couloirs

Arthur, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Molly et Narcissa décidèrent d'aller tout de même voir si Lucius et Sirius s'étaient bien conduits avec leurs protégés.

Au même moment, ces derniers arrivèrent, éclatant de joie.

Harry fit un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout le monde était heureux et soulagé.

Lucius : « Il faut qu'on aille le dire à Severus et que je le remercie. »

Bureau de Severus

Severus était maintenant appuyé contre son bureau et Ron à ses genoux en train de lui défaire sa ceinture.

« La joyeuse troupe » était maintenant devant la porte du bureau et dans l'euphorie du moment Narcissa ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Mais à peine entrouverte elle la referma aussitôt.

Narcissa la gorge serrée : « Il n'est pas dans son bureau, on repassera plus tard. »

La pauvre venait de voir le fils de Molly dans une position plus qu'équivoque avec son professeur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle éloigne tout le monde d'ici. Mais au même moment, Dumbledore prit la poignée, la tourna en disant qu'il devait certainement être dans la réserve et ouvrit la porte en grand.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous aurez la suite samedi soir

Gros bisous


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : Crise (première partie

Chapitre 32 : Crise (première partie.)

Bonsoir, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et puis je voulais vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé une super correctrice Pottermania bis.

Merci encore de vouloir corriger tous mes chapitres.

Ce chapitre est assez court mais vous aurez la suite mardi soir.

Severus était appuyé contre le bureau alors que Ron était à genoux en train de défaire sa ceinture.

Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

Ron se releva tremblant en entendant le cri de sa mère.

Molly était complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer, hurler, tuer son fils ou plutôt le maitre de potion.

Le cœur de ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le directeur et Arthur Weasley en face de lui avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

Harry se sentit mal pour son ami et savait que d'une minute à l'autre, ça allait tourner au cauchemar. Alors il essaya de sauver la situation.

Harry essayant de sourire malgré la tension : « Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Sirius, choqué et énervé par l'attitude de Severus : « Harry, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Harry poursuivit tout de même : « Lucius et moi nous sommes réconciliés. Il a compris que nous avions tous raison. Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, personne n'a le droit de les juger ni de les séparer ; même si parfois les parents ne comprennent pas toujours au début.

Ce qui compte le plus pour Lucius, c'est de savoir que son fils est heureux, même s'il ne me voyait pas comme son gendre idéal.

Vous ne trouvez… » Harry fut interrompu.

Dumbledore furieux : « Silence !! »

Ron se sentit coupable. Severus lui avait dit que leur relation était dangereuse du fait qu'il était son professeur. Pourtant, il continuait à le séduire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque.

Ron, qui ne voulait pas que son amant se fasse renvoyer à cause de lui, décida de prendre la parole : « Il n'y est pour rien, il voulait attendre la fin de l'année mais je l'ai persuadé que je… »

Dumbledore plus glacial que jamais : « Minerva, ramenez les élèves dans leur salle commune. »

Ron : « Je n'irai nulle part tant que la situation ne sera pas arrangée. »

Arthur : « Ron ça suffit. Fais ce qu'on te dit. »

Ron : « Je ne suis plus un enfant et je ne partirai pas avant que tout soit réglé. »

Severus remis sa chemise, sa veste et pris Ron par le bras : « Vas- y, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.»

Ron déstabilisé : « Je ne veux pas te laisser. De toute façon si tu es renvoyé, je pars avec toi. »

Arthur déversa sa colère contre Severus. Arthur : « ça fait combien de temps que ce manège dure et avec combien d'élèves. »

Severus fut choqué par ce que le père de Ron sous-entendait mais il savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Severus : « C'est le premier, je n'ai jamais été avec un autre élève avant lui. »

Sirius : « Et tu crois que l'on va te croire peut- être. »

Harry : « c'est la vérité. »

Severus : « Ca fait seulement une semaine que nous sommes ensemble. »

Sirius : « vous avez déjà été aussi loin au bout d'une semaine. »

Molly voulait éclaircir au mieux leur relation : « Ron, tu sembles amoureux du professeur Rogue.»

Ron : « Oui et ce n'est pas une simple aventure. »

Molly, les larmes aux yeux: « Et pour vous ? Est- il seulement un passe temps ?»

Severus : « Non, Molly. Il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai risqué ma carrière parce que je l'aime. Je voulais attendre la fin de l'année mais je n'ai pas pu, j'en suis désolé. »

Molly se sentit rassurée, elle ne voulait pas que son fils souffre. Après tout si son fils était amoureux et que c'était réciproque, ils avaient le droit de s'aimer comme l'avait si bien dit Harry.

Molly : « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le faire souffrir ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! Par contre, je souhaite que vous attendiez au moins ses dix sept ans. »

Arthur: « Non, c'est trop facile, je ne vais pas en rester là ! »

A suivre


	33. Chapter 33

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonsoir voici un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais vous aurez la suite samedi soir.

Par contre je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ; ma correctrice n'a pas pu le corriger.

Merci encore à elle d'avoir bien voulu corriger ma fic et merci également à phenixmiyavi de me l'avoir proposé.

Chapitre 32 : deuxième partie.

Arthur:« Non, c'est trop facile, je ne vais pas en rester là ! »

Ron : « Ho que si ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Arthur : « Baisse d'un ton Ron Weasley, c'est à ton père que tu t'adresses. Molly, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire confiance à Rogue. Et puis, Ron est jeune et tellement manipulable, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

Molly : « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te rappelle qu'à son âge, je savais déjà que tu serais l'homme de ma vie. En fait, la seule chose qui te dérange c'est que ton fils ait choisi le professeur Rogue. »

Arthur : « C'est bien là le problème. C'est son professeur ! »

Arthur était furieux que sa femme prenne la défense de Rogue. Comment pouvait- elle être aussi inconsciente ?

Ron : « Si Mr Malfoy a fini par accepter Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme tu le fais. »

Arthur : « Albus, ne me dites pas que vous consentez à cette relation. »

Dumbledore : « Le professeur Rogue aurait dû attendre la fin de l'année. Il est évident que tant que Ron sera élève à Poudlard, Severus et lui ont interdiction formelle de se revoir. »

Sirius : « Rogue n'est pas renvoyé ?! »

Lucius : « Il n'est pas mentionné dans le règlement de l'école qu'une relation professeur/élève soit interdite. »

Dumbledore : « Maintenant, Severus j'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau. »

Severus le suivit laissant les autres personnes de la pièce seules.

Arthur : « Je te conseille de plus rechercher à le contacter, sinon tu rentres immédiatement à la maison. »

Ron : « Je ne veux pas que Severus soit renvoyé par ma faute. »

Arthur :« C'est Professeur Rogue et non Severus. Tâches de t'en rappeler. Et j'espère que cette année va te remettre du plomb dans la tête. »

Ron avait le cœur brisé. Il venait de perdre son amant au moins pour plusieurs mois et cela le déprimait. Il avait déjà du mal de à ne pas lui sauter dessus en plein cours alors ne plus lui parler ni le toucher jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire allait le détruire.

Il partit du bureau au bord des larmes. Draco et Harry le suivirent.

Bureau de Dumbledore.

Severus s'assit en face de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait le visage fermé, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le professeur.

Dumbledore : « Inutile de vous dire que vous m'avez déçu. Après toutes ces années vous n'avez pas eu le courage de venir m'avouer vos sentiments pour le jeune Weasley. »

Severus :« Je le sais bien. Mais tout s'est passé si vite et puis je devais également préparer le dossier de Lucius. »

Dumbledore : « Ces arguments sont un peu trop faciles. »

Severus était fatigué, il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se justifier: « Franchement Albus, je sais très bien ce que vous m'auriez dit si j'étais venu vous voir. »

Dumbledore : « Oui mais au moins cela aurait évité cette situation. Bon ce qui est fait est fait. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vos sentiments ?»

Severus : « Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais risqué de tout perdre si je ne l'aimais pas. »

Dumbledore : « Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

Severus : « Ecoutez, je ne vous causerai plus de soucis. Je le reverrai seulement à la fin de l'année. Mais avant, j'aimerai le voir une dernière fois pour lui parler. »

Dumbledore : « Bien sûr, allez-y. Mais par pitié que l'on ne vous aperçoive plus dans la position dans laquelle vous étiez.»

Ron, Harry et Draco étaient au bord du lac. Ces derniers réconfortèrent leur ami lorsque Severus les rejoignit. Harry et Draco les laissèrent seuls.

Ron se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, il savait que bientôt ils seraient séparés.

Ron : « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'attendre dans ton bureau en pleine journée. »

Severus : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, de toute manière ils auraient été au courant tôt ou tard. »

Ron : « J'aurais préféré tard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir toute l'année. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi, t'embrasser ou te caresser. »

Severus embrassa passionnément son amant et ils restèrent enlacés un moment profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Severus décida qu'il était temps de se séparer à son plus grand désespoir. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il aimait et devait encore attendre un an pour pouvoir être avec elle. Cette année serait sans doute la plus difficile à vivre de toute sa vie.

Severus : « Tu sais, je n'ai plus le droit de te voir mais on peut toujours s'envoyer des hiboux. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais au moins on se sentira moins seuls. Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais encore avoir des problèmes. » Dit-il à regret puis avant de partir il embrassa une dernière fois amoureusement l'homme de sa vie.

Gros bisous

A suivre.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Solution

Chapitre 34 : Solution

Merci pour vos reviews

Ce chapitre est court mais vous aurez la suite mardi soir.

Le soir même, Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius dans sa chambre était simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de soie. Il attendait sa femme, un verre de whisky à la main. Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, les époux passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble à rattraper ces mois séparés l'un de l'autre.

Cette dernière lui avait dit de patienter quelques minutes. Il supposait que sa femme était partie enfiler un somptueux déshabillé en soie.

En acceptant Harry comme gendre, il avait rendu sa femme heureuse. Il était persuadé que celle- ci lui sortirait le grand jeu et qu'ils allaient passer une nuit torride. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné et déçu que Narcissa arrive avec un gros livre dans les bras et malheureusement pour lui, encore habillée.

Mais le beau serpentard ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Alors, il s'approcha à pas feutrés d'elle, lui prit le livre des mains, l'embrassa tout en essayant de lui retirer sa robe.

Cependant, Narcissa s'éloigna de lui et reprit l'ouvrage en question.

Narcissa : « Désolée mon amour pas ce soir, nous avons du travail. »

Lucius : « Du travail ? » Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Pourtant, il se glissa derrière elle, déposa des tendres baisers le long de son cou : « Ca peut bien attendre demain. »

Narcissa déterminée, se retourna et fit face à son mari : « Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Lucius soupira. Il savait qu'il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis lorsqu'elle avait cette lueur dans son regard. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réitéra sa question : à savoir quel travail était aussi important pour lui gâcher la nuit.

Narcissa : « Nous allons aider Severus. Nous avons ici le règlement de Poudlard. Il doit bien être écrit un chapitre concernant les relations professeur/élève. »

Lucius exaspéré : « Narcissa, Severus est le professeur de Weasley. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec lui, d'autant plus que son élève est mineur. Je ne crois pas que ce livre puisse les aider.»

Narcissa : « peut- être mais il faut que j'essaie. Severus a tellement fait pour nous. Il faut essayer.»

Lucius : « Même si tu trouves quelque chose, Arthur ne baissera pas les bras. Et je le comprends d'ailleurs. Si j'avais trouvé Draco dans cette position avec Severus, je crois que j'aurai agi de la même manière, si ce n'est plus. »

Narcissa : « Molly s'occupe de lui mais je crois qu'elle va devoir être très courageuse et s'armer de patience. »

Narcissa se mit aussitôt au travail au grand désespoir de Lucius.

Le Terrier.

Arthur et Molly étaient rentrés chez eux.

Le père de Ron était furieux contre tout le monde. D'ailleurs, il le faisait savoir à sa femme. Pour commencer, il en voulait à Severus d'avoir utiliser son fils ; sans oublier Albus qui ne l'avait pas renvoyé pour sa conduite inqualifiable. Enfin, son épouse ne l'avait pas soutenu et avait même autorisé le maitre de potion à revoir leur fils.

Arthur hurlant: « Est-ce que tout le monde a perdu la raison ?! »

Molly : « Je sais que cette situation est difficile mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que nous avons vécu durant la guerre. »

Arthur : « Non, mais ce n'est pas non plus la même chose. Dumbledore aurait dû le renvoyer. »

Molly : « Le professeur Rogue est un bon enseignant et Albus a confiance en lui. Il sait très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à l'un de ses élèves. »

Arthur : « Ne le défends pas. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Ne me dis pas que tu es heureuse que Ron soit tombé amoureux de lui. »

Molly : « C'est vrai que j'ai été choquée au début mais si Ron est heureux avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrai en travers de leur chemin. »

Arthur : « Choqué, le mot est un peu faible, je crois. Et puis tu oublies que ton fils est encore mineur. »

Molly : « Peut- être mais il sera majeur dans quelques mois. Tu sais très bien que ton fils est très mature pour son âge après tout ce qu'il a vécu avec Harry et Hermione. »

Arthur : « Je croyais qu'il aimait cette dernière et qu'ils allaient se marier après Poudlard. Mais non ! Il ne nous a jamais parlé de ses penchants. »

Molly : « Alors, c'est ça qui te met autant en colère. Ce n'est pas tellement de savoir que l'amour de ton fils est son professeur de potion mais de savoir que ton fils aime un homme. Voyons Arthur, je ne pensais pas que cela te gênerait. Remus et Sirius sont gays. Cela n'a jamais été un problème pour toi.»

Arthur : « Ce sont mes amis et non mon fils. »

Molly : « Arthur Weasley, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je ne te laisserais pas rendre Ron malheureux. Tu devrais être ravi qu'une personne l'aime pour ce que notre fils est ; peu importe son sexe. »

A ces derniers mots, Molly partit dans le jardin se calmer, laissant son mari réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre

Gros bisous


	35. Chapter 35

**J'espere que vous avez passé un joyeux noël, **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2009 et surtout une bonne santé**

**Gros bisous.**

**Chapitre 35**

Narcissa avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lire le règlement et l'histoire de Poudlard.

Lucius avait raison, il n'y avait aucun chapitre évoquant une quelconque relation amoureuse entre un élève et son professeur proscrite.

Cette découverte n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, d'un coté personne n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle situation arriverait.

Et surtout aucun règlement n'obligeait les deux amants à ne plus se voir.

Pourtant, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

En effet, le jeune Weasley était encore mineur et le ministère interdisait une relation entre un adulte et un jeune sorcier âgé de 16 ans.

Néanmoins, il allait bientôt sur ses 17.

Avec l'appui de Molly, Dumbledore laissera Severus voir son jeune amant lorsqu'il aura sa majorité, pendant les sorties au pré au lard et durant les vacances scolaires.

Elle envoya donc un hibou à son amie pour lui proposer cette solution et également pour s'informer de l'état d'énervement d'Arthur .

**Le terrier **

Arthur avait difficilement dormi.

Il avait repensé à ce que sa femme lui avait dit et se rendit compte qu'il avait été stupide.

Il était finalement heureux que son fils ait trouvé son âme sœur même si cette dernière se trouvait etre Severus Rogue.

Même si ce dernier avait été un pilier de l'ordre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver trop vieux pour son fils.

Et puis, il n'arrivait toujours pas à enlever de son esprit Ron à genoux devant son professeur.

Il savait très bien que les adolescents étaient obsédés par le sexe mais en avoir la confirmation devant ses yeux, était autre chose.

Il se leva de son lit, prit une douche et descendit rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine.

Molly lisait la missive de Narcissa quand il arriva.

Ce dernier embrassa passionnément sa femme et lui rapporta sa révélation.

Molly était folle de joie, elle envoya trois hiboux : le premier à Narcissa, le second à Dumbledore, et le dernier à son fils.

Ron avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il aurait voulu la passer dans les bras de son amant.

Il s'était empêché toute la nuit de le rejoindre dans ses cachots.

Il voulait retrouver la chaleur de son corps, mais également entendre sa voix.

Cependant, il savait bien que s'il le rejoignait cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il était déjà bien heureux que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas renvoyé.

C'est donc d'assez bonne humeur qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. De là

Il retrouva Harry en train de vomir dans les toilettes.

Ron : « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh. »

Harry : « Non ca ira merci. Ca va passer. Et sinon tu as pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ?»

Ron : « Je n'attendrai pas la fin de l'année pour etre avec lui. Et si je dois quitter Poudlard dans un mois et demi lors de mon 17 eme anniversaire, je le ferais. »

Harry : « Je sais mais il falloir trouver une autre solution que celle-ci. »

Ron : « Je le sais bien. »

Les deux amis se préparèrent et rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci lui tendit une lettre qui venait d'arriver de la part de Molly.

Ron était inquiet de ce que sa mère allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait du passer sa soirée à calmer son père.

C'est donc anxieux qu'il l'ouvrit.

A fur et à mesure, son visage semblait s'illuminer.

Enfin, il annonça la bonne nouvelle à ses amis, puis partirent sereins prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

**Grande Salle**

Draco et Blaise retrouvèrent leurs petits amis à la table des gryffondors.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier savourant son pain au lait au nutella l'ignora complètement. Ce qui n'échappa à toute la tablée qui pouffa de rire.

Evidemment, le prince des serpentards piqua du nez.

Harry qui entendit ses amis rire leva la tête. La mine incrédule, Harry demanda ce qu'il se passait.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il vit Draco en train de bouder.

**Harry :** « Draco, ca ne va pas ? »

**Draco** avec une petite moue : « Il y a que tu viens de m'ignorer à l'instant parce que monsieur prend son petit déjeuner. »

Harry désolé voulu se réconcilier aussitôt et embrassa Draco langoureusement.

Du coup, les lèvres de Draco étaient parsemées de chocolats.

**Draco encore en colère : **« Si tu crois que cela va suffire pour te faire pardonner et bien tu te trompes. »

**Hermione :** « Draco, il est enceint. Tu devrais comprendre.

C'est normal qu'il soit obsédé par la nourriture. »

**Blaise :** « Moi, je crois qu'il y a mieux que le chocolat.

N'est ce pas Harry ? »

Bien sur le serpentard n'attendait pas de réponse du gryffondor. Il voyait que ce dernier n'avait rien écouté et qu'il était près à bondir sur son petit ami. Violemment

Et ce qui arriva, arriva. Harry se jeta sur Draco et l'embrassa violemment.

Dans son élan, Draco fut renversé sur le banc et maintenu par son lionceau qui de toute évidence, avait complètement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ron le prit par le bras afin de sauver un Draco à court de souffle et totalement débraillé.

**Harry :** « Je suis désolé mais tu es tellement beau et puis ce chocolat sur ta bouche. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

**Draco prétentieux**: « Je sais, je sais que c'est dur de me résister mais essaie au moins d'attendre que l'on soit tout les deux. »

_De l'autre coté de la salle_

A la table des professeurs, Severus se sentait mal.

Il avait essayé de trouver le sommeil toute la nuit mais en vain.

Sa relation avec Ron était très difficile. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui ou bien face à Dumbledore. Mais, il était sur d'une chose : son amour pour le jeune Weasley.

Les yeux rivés sur la table des gryffondors, il regardait son amant rire des frasques de Potter.

Une peur s'insinua en lui.

En effet, il avait pensé que Ron serait de très mauvaise humeur ou l'esprit ailleurs après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Mais non, il était tout sourire et semblait plus que détendu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux mais il pensait réellement qu'il devait etre dans le même état que lui.

Il sentit alors une vague d'inquiétude le submerger.

Se pourrait il que le jeune Weasley n'accordait plus autant d'importance à leur relation ?

Cependant, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et la scène qu'il avait fait à son père cela lui parut impossible.

Il décida de chasser toutes ses mauvaises idées de la tête et partit préparer son cours.

Hermione vit le professeur Rogue sortir et, prévint immédiatement Ron.

Ron se leva mais Blaise et Draco l'empêchèrent de passer.

**Draco :** « Ne le suit pas, vous ne devez plus vous voir pour le moment. »

Ron leur expliqua la lettre de sa mère et qu'il devait absolument prévenir Severus.

**Blaise :** « Très bien mais par pitié contrôle toi et fait en sorte de ne plus te retrouver dans des positions embarrassantes. »

Ron partit à toute allure plus rouge que jamais.

**Les cachots**

Severus écrivait au tableau une formule lorsque Ron frappa à la porte.

Le maitre de potion ouvrit la porte mais essaya de la refermer aussitôt lorsqu'il vit son amant.

Ron qui avait de très bons réflexes grace aux entrainements de quidditch empoigna la porte.

Severus recula et s'assit sur le rebord d'une table.

**Severus :** « tu ne devrais pas etre ici ! »

**Ron :** « Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais très bien si cela t'intéresse. »

Voyant la mine de son amant il cessa toute plaisanterie.

« Je dois te parler, c'est important. »

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

**Severus** prudent : « Je t'écoute. »

**Ron : **« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère m'informant qu'elle avait calmé mon père.

Il n'est plus en colère. Et puis, Madame Malfoy a lu le règlement de Poudlard et rien n'interdit un étudiant de sortir avec un enseignement.

Ce qui veut que lorsque j'aurai mes 17 ans dans un mois et demi, on pourra etre de nouveau ensemble.

Mais je pense qu'il faudrait en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Je sais que ca va etre long mais on n'a pas trop le choix.

Severus se sentit apaisé, bientôt ils pourront etre à nouveau ensemble et pour cette fois pour de bon.

**Severus taquin** : « Tu as intérêt à etre à 20 heures précises dans mes appartements le jour de ton anniversaire ou plutôt devrais je dire dans mon lit. »

Il embrassa soudainement Ron passionnément pendant de longues minutes avant de le jeter hors de sa classe, mais sans oublier de lui glisser à l'oreille un « je t'aime » sincère.

Je ne sais pas quand je reposterai à nouveau,

Je suis désolée, je ferai de mon mieux

Gros bisous.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir laissé comme ca, je vais finir ma fic, c'est promis

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bureau de Dumbledore

Albus relisait une énième fois la lettre de Molly. Apparemment, son mari et elle acceptaient le choix de leur fils.

Il était heureux que Severus ait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Pourtant, en tant que directeur, il ne pouvait accepter une telle relation à Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas quelles décisions prendre.

Soit, il interdisait Severus de voir son amant, mais au risque de recevoir une lettre de démission de son professeur.

Soit de fermer les yeux, durant les sorties au pré au lard et pendant les vacances scolaires.

A condition de ne pas s'étaler au grand jour et de garder secret leur amour jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Après tout, le jeune Weasley allait être majeur, il était conscient et avait pris Severus pour amant en tout état de cause. Et puisque ses parents étaient consentants,

Il ne voulait pas jouer le trouble fête.

Albus envoya un elfe cherché le professeur Rogue.

10 minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur.

Albus : Entrez donc Severus et asseyez vous.

Severus était impatient de connaître la décision d'Albus même s'il avait peur.

Albus : J'ai reçu une lettre de Molly ce matin.

Arthur n'est plus en colère et accepte que vous revoyiez son fils dans un mois et demi..

J'avoue avoir été déconcerté et en colère après vous.

Cependant, vous êtes un vieil ami et je suis heureux pour vous.

Par conséquent, vous devrez attendre le jour de ses 17 ans pour le revoir, mais seulement, les jours de sortie au pré au lard et durant les vacances scolaires.

Vous avez interdiction formelle de le revoir seul à seul dans votre salle de classe ou dans vos appartements, si le ministère apprenait ce qui se passe entre vous deux, nous aurions tous de très gros problèmes.

Je ne veux aucun problème avec eux ni avec les parents d'élèves. Alors, par pitié, lors de vos rendez vous que ce soit le samedi ou bien durant les vacances, soyez prudents, ne vous affichez pas avec lui en public. J'aimerai passer une année tranquille sans Voldemort, sans scandale ni ministre.

Severus était heureux.

Bientôt, il serait libre de dévorer son petit lionceau et le garder chez lui pendant les prochaines vacances.

Severus : Merci Albus, nous serons discrets, personne à part celle déjà au courant n'apprendront notre relation.

Tour Gryffondor 

Harry, Hermione et Ron faisait leurs devoirs lorsqu'une chouette se posa sur le bras de Ron.

Ce dernier lu la lettre puis sauta dans les bras de ses amis.

Ron : c'est une lettre de Severus, on pourra être de nouveau ensemble dans un mois et demi le samedi et pendant les vacances.

Il me demande cependant d'être prudent et de tout faire pour que personne ne sache pour nous.

Harry : Tu vois qu'il ne fallait autant t'inquiéter.

Hermione : Tu as de la chance que ta mère ait pris ton parti sinon je crois que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté ce compromis.

Ron : Je le sais bien. À notre prochaine sortie, je ferai les boutiques pour elle et Madame Malfoy.

Il faudrait que je demande à Draco ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Harry : Si tu veux, je lui demanderai pour toi. Je dois justement le retrouver devant l'infirmerie.

Hermione : Tu vas te faire examiner.

Harry : Et oui, Draco veut être absolument certain que le bébé et moi allons bien.

Il veut connaître toutes les phases de la grossesse masculine pour savoir si elle se déroule normalement.

Bon je vous laisse, on se voit ce soir au dîner.

Harry retrouva son cher et tendre dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Harry sauta sur son beau Serpentard.

Draco essayant de se dégager : « Harry, calme toi sinon ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie que je vais t'emmener mais dans ma chambre.

J'ai beau être un Serpentard et gardé mon sang froid, mais je suis au bord de la combustion lorsque tu m'embrasses. »

Harry : « Je suis désolé, mes hormones explosent à chaque fois que je te vois. Et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me fondre en toi »

Draco prit brusquement la main d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout en lui promettant d'assouvir ses envies après la visite.

Harry et Draco sortirent après deux heures de consultation de l'infirmerie

Harry : « Tu vois tout va bien, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter, madame Pomfresh nous a dit que le bébé et moi étions en parfaite santé. »

Draco : « oui, tu as raison mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit. »

Harry : « J'allais oublier, Ron veut offrir à ta mère un cadeau de remerciement, tu as une idée ? »

Draco : « Il pourrait lui offrir des roses blanches, ce sont ses fleurs préférées, elle sera surement heureuse.

Mais qu'il n'oublie pas de signer.

Mon père est très jaloux et s'il voit un bouquet son nom, il va s'imaginer n'importe quoi. »

Harry : « Très bien, on va aller lui dire, ils doivent etre dans la grande salle, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

Draco traina Harry dans un couloir sombre et l'embrassa : « J'ai attendu deux longues pour te faire l'amour. Et tu veux me faire encore attendre. »

Harry : « Je suis désolé, mais l'examen m'a fatigué, je n'ai plus une envie. J'aimerai seulement aller manger et dormir. »

Draco abasourdie : « Tu n'es pas sérieux là, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ca. »

Harry : « Tu as entendu madame Pomfresh, les personnes enceintes peuvent avoir des envies et changer d'avis. Mais là, je suis trop épuisé.»

Draco : « J'ai compris, tu peux partir devant, je te rejoindrais après avoir pris une bonne douche froide. »

Draco parti dépité. Depuis ce matin, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, dévoré son griffon. Et là, il se retrouvait tout seul sous une douche glacée.

Grande salle.

C'est un Draco de mauvaise humeur, fatigué et affamé qui arriva à la table des Gryffondor.

Blaise : « On te t'attendait plus. Nous sommes déjà au dessert mais on t'a gardé un plat. »

Draco s'asseyant : « Merci, je suis affamé. »

Harry se leva brusquement et pris Draco par la taille et l'emmena de force en dehors de la salle.

Ron : « Je n'ai pas tout compris là »

Hermione : « Je crois qu'Harry était lui aussi affamé mais pas de nourriture. »

Toute la petite tablée se mit à rire.

Draco lui ne riait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry le faisait courir ainsi dans les couloirs.

Et dire qui lui avait dit, qu'il était épuisé.

Harry ouvrit la chambre de Draco, poussa son amant sur le lit et se colla lascivement sur son amant.

Gros Bisous


End file.
